Gift of the Valar
by heartofahobbit
Summary: Frodo finds his first year at Bag End to be a trial that builds his strength, compassion and loyality. Frodo gradually grows to realize that his many painwracked moments and tests of character are visited upon him by a higher power...
1. Default Chapter

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 1: The Beginning  
April 01, 2003 - Tuesday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Frodo Baggins found himself to be a little nervous on the day he moved into Bag End. The young hobbit, just out of his tweens, had lived with a variety of distant relations since his own parents had died when he was only 12. He'd spent his life thus far, trying to be everything to everybody. He was responsible and helpful to the older hobbits, fun loving and mischieveous to his many younger cousins, charming and elusive to the hobbit lasses who tried to catch his eye. He ran his hand through his dark curls, he scarcely knew who he was anymore....or what he wanted. 

He set his satchel down upon the bed in the room he was to occupy. He wondered to himself ' how many rooms have I called home?' He tried not to dwell on _that_. He really wanted this newest living arrangement to work out, for quite honestly Frodo knew what he really wanted, a place to call home. 

He sighed and wondered how best to act...and be...around his Uncle Bilbo. 'He'll want me to be respectable I expect' he thought to himself as he eyed the elegance of the finest hobbit hole in the Shire. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized that the elder hobbit was considered anything _but_ respectable by the tonques that wagged behind hobbiton's society. 'Perhaps he'll want me to seem respectable to everyone else....but be privately interested in his tales of adventure'. He paused in his thoughts as he realized 'being repectable may be the challenge of this arrangement'. Frodo mulled over his thoughts, he'd have no trouble being interested in tales of adventure. 

Frodo had spent much of his young life lost in the pages of books, preferring to see the world through the eyes of others rather than live in the world he had left to him. He suspected that his love of the printed word, rather than his distant blood tie, had been the reason the elderly hobbit had sought him out. Frodo found himself hoping that he could figure out what Bilbo wanted from him in this arrangement. He _really_wanted this one to work out. He had a year before his adoption would becom final in the eyes of hobbit law...a year that unknown to him at that moment, would test his strength, loyalty and love to their very limits. He sat on the bed and looking at his hands, vowed to be the very hobbit lad his Uncle envisioned...as soon as he figured out what that was. 

Suddenly a lilting and cheery voice broke the pattern of Frodo's thoughts. 

"Frodo lad, there you are, still eying the new room eh? Well, what do you think lad, will it suit you? Of course we can make changes as we go along, but I think you'll find it comfortable." Bilbo said cheerily. Frodo smiled to himself, his Uncle Bilbo did have a way of answering his own questions, "that comes of living alone for so long I expect, he thought to himself. 

Frodo took a moment to take in his surroundings a comfortable armchair by the fire, bed covered with downy quits and soft pillows and a large bookcase filled with books he was just itching to open. "Uncle Bilbo, this looks like the perfect arrangement to me" Frodo said as his whole face lit up in honest appreciation of the glories in front of him. 

Bilbo looked at his nephew and soon to be adopted heir, he took in the serious demanor, the thin and chisled features which were highlighted by his shockingly blue and somewhat sad eys. 'What he needs , you silly hobbit' he thought to himself 'is a good friend and time to find some fun in life....he is entirely too serious for such a young child....caries the weight of the world he does'. Bilbo clapped his charge on the back, "Welcome to Bag End lad, we shall have some fun here, yes we shall indeed. And with that Bilbo led Frodo down the hallway. After a quick tour of the hobbit hole they settled in for a cup of tea and some mushroom stew in front of the kitchen fire. Bilbo found that he had to encourage the lad to eat ' I expect he's just nervous' he thought to himself. 'I do hope that I can make him feel at home here....he has had a tough time of it' he thought. "Well lad, a long day it's been, we'd best turn in so you'll be fresh for meeting the cream of Hobbiton's society tomorrow" Bilbo said laughingly. 

The next day Frodo awoke slowly, listening to the sounds of the day. He could hear the steady 'clip clip' of grass shears outside his window...along with a voice. He got up from his bed and moving noiselessly to the window spied the broad back and sandy curls of a hobbit who was on his knees busy moving plants around in the garden. "ah yes....there ye go love...you'll be happier here next to this here bed 'o roses. I know ye didn't get on with the daisies so well. 'Tis ok....you'll be on better terms with these here chrysanthamums." Frodo smiled to himself as he listened to the voice. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but found himself drawn to the ease and comfort of the voice. He moved closer to the window, straining to get a better look at this chatty gardener. Frodo noted the ease with which this hobbit worked the earth and how lovingly he handled each bloom. As the gardener turned to take another planting from his wheelbarrow Frodo was surprised to see that this accomplished gardener was young, probably no older than 12 or 14. Frodo slipped quietly back from the window and he suddenly felt very alone. 

A short time later he found himself dressed; dark brown trousers, white shirt and brown weskit. "Well, I guess I look respectable" he muttered to his reflection and he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen. His Uncle Bilbo was up already, making quite a commotion as he busily ran from one end of the kitchen to the other, trying to cook, make the tea and set the table all at the same time. 

Frodo eyed the situation carefully and decided he would be most useful to his Uncle by setting the table. He quietly started setting out plates, cups and flatware. Then, as the kettle started boiling he found himself reaching for the oven mitt and pouring the steaming water into the cups at the table. Bilbo paused long enough to say "There's a good lad Frodo, teas on the top shelf, next to the sugar...right you are..put the sugar on the table while you're at it. Oh dinglebats...forgot the butter" Bilbo's voice trailed off as he scooted out to the root cellar to fetch the butter he'd made yesterday. 

Frodo found himself pulling muffins from the oven, stirring the eggs and turning the bacon as Bilbo re-enterd the room, looking a little flush after his sprint to the root cellar. "Here Uncle, let me get that, why don't you sit and enjoy your tea while it's still hot. I've got breakfast nearly on the table" he said, hoping to sound fresh and cheery. Truthfully, he'd much rather still be abed, he was not an early riser as apparently his Uncle was. 'I can be an early morning riser if that's what he's looking for' he thought to himself. 

By the time they'd eaten and together cleared the dishes and tidied up it was going on mid morning. "Well Frodo my boy, let's get to our wandering shall we"? Bilbo said with great enthuasiasm. 

Frodo looked longingly at the armchair by the fireplace in the study and the shelf of books he'd been hoping to explore. Well, his exploration of Uncle Bilbo's library would have to wait he guessed to himself. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Here you go lad, I brought you your coat, the one with the _big pockets_ " Bilbo said warmly. 

Frodo looked puzzled for a moment, not understanding. Bilbo winked. "You never know when your'e going to want to slip a bit of reading into your morning wandering....go on my dear boy...choose one that'll fit right here" he said as he patted the pocket of Frodo's brown velvet walking coat. 

"Are you sure Uncle Bilbo? I know how important your books are to you" Frodo asked him softly as he eyed the books with reverence. 

"Absolutely my boy, books that are closed will never do what they're intended for...." Frodo gazed at his Uncle with a question in his eyes "That's open minds my lad, open minds and take you far away from here....which is where we should be now ourselves" Bilbo laughed as he clasped Frodo's shoulder, stuffed a book in his nephew's pocket and pushed him gently towards the door. 

The freshness of Autumn was in the air as Bilbo escorted his new charge around Hobbiton. Frodo had not been back to hobbiton since he'd lived there as a child and Bilbo busily pointed out the changes that had occurred. Frodo tried to remember what it had been like here, when his parents were still alive. He searched his mind for an image of them that he could attach to what he was looking at now...but his memories were dim and faded and just beyond his reach. "maybe I'd best not try to bring 'em to mind while I'm still learning my way with Uncle Bilbo' he thought to himself sadly. Without realizing it, Frodo had sighed deeply and rather loudly while lost in his thoughts, just as Bilbo was intorducing him to Mr. Sandyman, the town miller. 

He blushed with embarassment as Bilbo eyed him strangely and the miller's son Ted snickered from behind his father's rather sizable frame. "Well Baggins, a mite small your new lad looks compared to my Ted" Mr. Sandyman continued his discourse witout seeming to have noticed Frodo's lapse in attention. "But I'm guessing some romping with the boys of Hobbiton will but put some meat on his bones" The miller laughed loudly as he clapped Frodo on the back, none to gently, in a gesture of welcome. Frodo found himslef propelled forward, violently, from the force of the miller's greeting and was saved from tumbing over the rail into the mill pond by the quick thinking of the miller's son Ted who grabbed Frodo roughly by the collar of his coat and jerked him back. 

"Well Da, it's gonna take some serious romping and wrestling to bring this one up to snuff eh?!!" Ted laughed with  
what seemed an evil gleem in his eye. Frodo stared at Ted for a long moment and thanked him before turning to respectfully shake the miller's hand "It's been a pleasure meeting you sir, I am certain that I will enjoy many fine outings with your son and the other boys of Hobbiton." 

As they walked away from the mill Frodo muttered under his breath "it'll be a cold day before I enjoy any outing with that one". 

Bilbo eyed his nephew with concern. "Are you alright then lad? I might have warned you about that pair, they tend to be big on brawn and naught else." Bilbo laughed. 

"Honestly Uncle, Iv'e never felt so...well, assaulted from one family's introduction" Frodo laughed a little stiffly, but as they walked farther from the mill he became serious and continued "There's real evil in him Uncle". He said staring intently into Bilbo's eyes. 

Bilbo was a little uncomfortable with the intensity of Frodo's gaze. "I'll grant you that they're not always the brightest of the bunch lad....but evil? That seems a harsh description." 

Frodo grabbed his Uncle's arm "He _will_do great harm to someone I, and you hold dear" Frodo continued. His eyes seemed to stare eerily right through Bilbo and the old hobbit knew that his friend Gandalf had been right, there was something different, something special, surreal, almost _elvish_about the lad. 

"Frodo, my dear boy, are you alright? perhaps you should rest a moment. A bit of a nasty scare back there, nearly toppling into the water.." Bilbo's voice trailed off as he looked at his nephew. Frodo stared,and as if in a trance continued "Be wary of his ways, he seeks only his own betterment, no matter the cost to others". 

Bilbo reached up his hand to steady Frodo as he suddenly swayed and nearly fell. "Frodo my boy, what's gotten into you? You are not well....here, sit a moment." Bilbo guided Frodo to a spot under a nearby tree and taking Frodo's book from his pocket began fanning him. 

Frodo was pale with beads of sweat across his brow. He closed his eyes a moment and when he opened them he was looking into the concerned face of his Uncle. "Frodo, Frodo my boy whatever is wrong?" Bilbo whispered with great concern in his voice. 

Frodo was dazed, "Oh Uncle, I am so sorry, I don't know what comes over me at times" he buried his face in his hands, ashamed of what his Uncle had witnessed. He felt Bilbo tenderly grasp his chin in his hand, lifting his chiln Bilbo stared into his nephew's eyes "Frodo my boy, you've had some tough times. It'll take you some time to 'find your feet' and I'll be here to help you every step of the way". Bilbo said quietly. 

Frodo sighed, not wanting to scare his Uncle, but desiring to be truthful. "At times I see things Bilbo" he whispered "I see things happen in my mind." 

"Now lad, I'm sure you've got one of the finest minds for adventure, and the most interest in book tales I've ever seen in a hobbit, besides myself. I'm sure your imagination is playing with you at times." Bilbo replied. 

Frodo looked beseechingly at his Uncle, wanting him to understand, desiring that there be no secrets between them, but...perhaps now was not the time to make his thoughts known. He smiled weakly "I'm sure you're right Uncle" He replied quietly. 

Bilbo eyed the boy carefully, his color was coming back and he seemed to be breathing easier. This was a big change for the lad, perhaps it was just the excitement. But Bilbo decided that if he remembered it, he'd try to mention this episode to Gandalf, he might just have an explaination...he just might Bilbo thought to himself. 

"Come on my boy, we'll make one more stop today then it's home to Bag End for a bit of rest, that's what you're needing...maybe 2nd breakfast will settle you" Bilbo said knowingly. 

'Dear Uncle Bilbo' thought Frodo as the elder hobbit helped him to his feet. 'I've certainly given him a fright, I'd best find a way to keep these 'visions' to myself, or I'll find myself back in Brandy Hall'. He resolved to work harder to keep his views of the future to himself.   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** A wonderful beggining laurea-yeldë : 04-02-2003 - 12:25 AM about that story Elros : 04-02-2003 - 01:25 AM Hobbit stories! Nawyn : 04-02-2003 - 03:34 AM Well written indeed Giliath : 04-02-2003 - 06:03 AM Beautifully written! Lalaith-Elerrina : 04-02-2003 - 06:53 AM oooh!!!!!!!! elgalad : 04-02-2003 - 11:28 AM excellent! PrincessofNumenor : 04-02-2003 - 11:33 AM I agree OrelindeTiwele : 04-02-2003 - 10:40 PM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	2. chapter2: lessons in friendship

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 2: Lessons in fun  
April 02, 2003 - Wednesday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


They walked only a few moments before they were in front of the the gate to #3 Bagshot Row. Frodo realized that the holes along this row must have been tenants of Bilbos', and he wondered who they were soon to visit. He hoped he'd find greater welcome here than he'd had with the miller and his son. 

Bilbo let himself in the front gate and Frodo could hear the sounds of several voices from within the hobbit hole. "Hamfast, I've broght you another Baggins that needs looking after" his Uncle shouted cheerily. 

An elderly hobbit with white curls, plump red cheeks and twinkling blue eyes came to the door. "Well bless me Mr. Baggins, ye done brought yer new young'in to meet the Gamgees. Well my boy...." the energetic hobbit said as he grabbed Frodo's hand in welcome "you can count on us Gamgees to be there when there's a need" 

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Gamgee" Frodo said shyly. 

"Call me Gaffer boy, most folks in these parts do..." Frodo looked to Bilbo and nodded. "Now young Mr. Baggins ye'll be wanting to meet my boy Sam....were's he got to? That ninnyhammer" he muttered under his breath. "SAM" the Gaffer yelled explosively "Where've ye got to you slowcoach....there's company come a visiting." 

Frodo suddenly realized that they were at the home of Bilbo's gardener and handyman. Sam, who'd been in the shed sharpening his garden tools was loathe to be interrupted and shouted in return."Half a minute...can't a gardener finish setting his tools away?" 

The Gaffer apologized "Don't know what's gotten into the lad Mr. Bilbo, he's been about as cheery as a thundercloud these past few days." 

Frodo looked up the path to the side of the Gamgees hole to see a stocky, sandy haired boy trudge towards them. "He does look in rather a foul mood' Frodo thought as he steeled himself for another unpleaseant meeting. 

Sam had been greatly troubled by the news, which had reached him a few days ago, that Mr. Bilbo was adopting an heir. He knew that Mr. Bilbo would now be directing his tales and stories of elves,dragons and far away places to the ears of another. He'd been spending his mornings with Mr. Bilbo since he was a wee lad setting upon his knee. He felt his heart would break just at the thought of it, no more mornings at Bag End, no more lessons in reading and writing. 'Just as well' he thought as he trudged reluctantly down the path 'Da says me head should be full o' potatoes and turnips instead of books and learning anyway...no help for it , those days is gone, can't wish 'em back.' Sam sighed as he neared the "company" 'Best to meet the next master and newest student of Bag End' he thought to himself. He wiped his hands on his pocket rag and lifted his eyes to stare into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Well don't stand there gawking like a ninnyhammer Samwise" his father's voice interrupted Sam's thoughts "make yer hellos and then ya'll need to haul some water for the squash." 

Sam abruptly put out his hand "Name's Samwise Gamgee, folks mostly call me Sam" he said a little stiffly. Frodo gently took Sam's calloused brown hand in his and staring him in the eye said quietly "It's a pleasure to meet you Sam, I've heard a lot about you from my Uncle, who says you are one of the hardest working students he's ever had....I hope he says that about me someday" he finished somewhat wisfully. 

Sam was taken aback by the sincerity of Frodo's welcome, his words had filled him with warmth and pride. 'Me, a hard working student' he thought to himself and smiled broadly. 'He's a warm and good hearted hobbit' thought Frodo as he had a sudden vision of Sam in later times...'he will always bring good to this world' 

"Hamfast" Bilbo suddenly said "I've some ideas for a new herb bed....can you hear me out now? Perhaps over one of you wife's famous muffins?" Bilbo winked at Frodo as he grabbed the arm of the Gaffer and led him into the hobbit hole. ' A little time with an upright lad like Sam will help him feel welcome' Bilbo thought with a smile. 

Frodo was greatly relieved to see the smile on Sam's face and he smiled shyly back in return. Sam stared at the serious, slender and well dressed hobbit in front of him. 'There's something different about him there is' Sam thought to himself 'there's a sadness and mystery around him...kinda the way Mr. Bilbo describes the elves' 

A voice interrupted Sam's thoughts "I've already met the miller and his son" Frodo started to say "are there many other lads here near to our age?" he asked 

"Well sir, that depends on what yer meaning about 'our age' " Sam replied "I 'm reckoning that you are a sight older than me sir." 

"Please don't call me 'sir' Sam....that makes me seem older than I feel already" Frodo laughed quietly. 

"Well then Mr. Frodo, I'm all of 12 years and you're in your tweens or close to I'm guessing" Sam continued. 

"Guess away Sam, you're doing a marvelous job...but you've yet to answer my question" Frodo replied, feeling suddenly comfortable with this down to earth hobbit. 

"Well, let's see" Sam turned to pick up a bucket " there's Ted...ye met him already ye said" Frodo grimaced at the memory "...then there's the cotton bothers and few Bolger boys that would be somewhere 'tween our ages I expect" Sam said as he walked towards the well. 

Frodo picked up a bucket and followed after him. "What do you do together....for fun I mean" He asked awkardly. 

Sam was busy lowering his bucket into the well. "The usual kind 'o games, we fish, we tease the lasses...I dunno, whatever we thinks of when we're together". Sam said as he pulled his full bucket from the well. He turned and noticed that Frodo was getting ready to fill a bucket from the well also. "Bless me Mr Frodo, it's not proper for you to be doing that...ye'll soil yer good clothes..." 

Frodo was already leaning into the depths of the well, trying to pull up the heavy full bucket when his feet found a patch of mud. With most of his effort and weight already concentrated on pulling out the heavy bucket he lost his balance and tumbled in with a loud splash. 

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright then sir?" Sam asked with great concern in his voice. For a moment there was no answer and Sam peered into the well, which luckily was not deep, to see Frodo's blue eyes staring back at him. He was beginning to be worried that the newest resident of Bag End was hurt and was about to call for help when he saw the corners of Frodo's mouth twitch and his eyes crinkle as loud laughter erupted from the very wet and muddy hobbit in front of him. Soon Sam was laughing just as loudly and nearly fell in himself as he helped Frodo out of the well. They both collapsed laughing on the lawn. 

"Good gracious, whatever is the matter" Mam Gamgees voice was suddenly heard as Sam and Frodo looked up to see the Gaffer, Mam and Bilbo peering down upon them. They stopped laughing long enough to answer. 

" I was teaching Mr. Frodo here how to use the well" Sam said earnestly. Frodo joined in " I guess I need another lesson". The two boys looked at one another and started laughing all over again. 

"Somehow, I get the feeling that these two will be learning a bit from one another in the future." Bilbo said with a smile. "But Sam...if you are looking for learning of a drier nature, don't forget our lesson tomorrow morning....right around second breakfast ought to do nicely...don't you agree Frodo? "Bilbo asked with a twinkle in his eye. The boys stopped laughing; Sam because of his joy at being included in lessons again and Frodo becasue he'd suddenly remembered his Uncle's book. 

"Oh no" Frodo exclaimed as he leaped to his feet and angled himself to peer into the well " Your book Uncle, I'm afraid I lost it in my tumble into the well" Frodo stated, his face clearly showing his fear and shame in losing one of his Uncle's treasures. 

Bilbo reached rapidly for Frodo's arm and grasping him by the elbow to prevent him from leaning over the edge of the well said " Oh no you don't my lad, you've frightened an old hobbit enough for one day...no more tumbling towards or into water." 

"But your book Uncle, you trusted me" Frodo said quietly with tears in his eyes. 

"Yes I did lad....but I also have rather large pockets". Bilbo said. Frodo looked down in wonder as his Uncle pulled the book from his own pocket. " Remember, I fanned you with it after your meeting at the millers" Bilbo replied. 

The relief on Frodo's face was clear to see. He forgot his own wet state and threw himself into Bilbo's arms. " Bless you Uncle" Frodo said " I don't know what I'd have done if I'd damaged one of your beloved books!" 

Bilbo quickly untangled himself from the muddy and wet hobbit before him. "Well by boy, lets not find out the consequence of that act shall we?" Bilbo asked with a smile in his eye as he brushed the muddy remnants of Frodo's hug off of his second best jacket. 

Just then a resounding sneeze filled the air followed by several more. "Bless me Mr. Frodo, you'll be catching your death if you don't soon get outta yer wet things." Sam said. 

"Yes indeed, quite right you are Sam, let's go Frodo my boy....back home to Bag End it is for you." Bilbo said sternly.  
Frodo smiled at the word "home" and turning to his new friend said " See you in the morning Sam...perhaps I'll teach you something tomorrow" and the smile in his eyes shone bright.   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** First, OrelindeTiwele : 04-02-2003 - 11:16 PM Yay! Nawyn : 04-03-2003 - 03:44 AM brilliant elgalad : 04-03-2003 - 05:12 AM brilliant elgalad : 04-03-2003 - 05:12 AM oops :$ elgalad : 04-03-2003 - 05:13 AM sweet PrincessofNumenor : 04-03-2003 - 06:22 AM Thanks..... heartofahobbit : 04-03-2003 - 07:56 AM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	3. chapter 3: voices from within

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 3: Voices from Within  
April 03, 2003 - Thursday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


The next morning Sam, as arranged, came to Bag End midmorning. He found Bilbo and Frodo already hard at work in the Study. He gave Frodo a big smile "Morning Mr. Frodo, how's yer sneezing?" 

Frodo flashed a quick smile in return "I've had worse Sam and suspect that there'll be worse where this sniffle came from" he replied with a quick laugh and a slight cough. Sam noticed that the newest resident of Bag End looked pale and without his walking coat on looked even more slender. 

"Come, come Sam" interjected Bilbo "where did we leave off last?" he said as he busied himself moving books and papers from his table to make room for his yound student. 

"Ye was learning me my elf letters...ya said when I'd learned 'em all you'd tell me more tales of Rivendell" Sam answered with great enthuasism. 

"yes, quite right you are Sam...sit here a moment while I go and fetch a scrap of parchment and a sturdier pen nib" Bilbo directed. 

Sam sat as asked, next to Frodo. He looked over at the book Frodo was working from. "Why Mr. Frodo, that's the book Mr. Bilbo's been writing in" Sam said surprised that Frodo was already so far along in his lessons. 

"Yes Sam" Frodo replied "I've been exchanging books with my Uncle for some time...you see no one at Brandy Hall had any interest in such things." Frodo paused to cough a bit then continued with a far away look in his eyes "I lived much of my younger years in the pages of books. They brought me comfort and kept my mind off..." he paused trying to explain but finding it difficult "well off what I was missing most." He stopped and grabbed his handkerchief and coughed again. 

Sam passed him a clean handkerchief from the stack of neatly folded ones at the center of the table. As he did, their hands briefly touched and he noted how hot the young master seemed to be. "Mr. Frodo, you're sick sir!" Sam said suddenly. 

"Sick?" Frodo questioned absent mindedly "Yes, I suppose I am Sam...but 'tis not bad...and I do so prefer to be here with you and my books. You'll not tell Bilbo will you?" he pleaded with what seemed urgency to Sam. 

Sam thought it strange how this new Baggins could seem so old and yet so young at the same time. "That doen't set right with me sir, but if it's what you want..." Sam's voice trailed off. 

"Thanks Sam" Frodo Whispered as he clapped him on the shoulder. Just then Bilbo came back and Sam was given his task; to copy an Elvish poem and then memorize it with Frodo's help. Frodo was to review Bilbo's latest poem and translate the westron writing into it's Sindarian form. 

After giving his pupils their tasks for the morning, Bilbo went out to the garden to speak with the Gaffer about his new herb beds. 

Frodo spent a few moments translating the Elvish poem for Sam, to help him memorize it, then set back down to start his prescribed task. His head ached and he was having some trouble focusing his mind on the poem in front of him. 

The poem was about the creation of Arda and was rather well written 'for a hobbit' Frodo thought to himself. Frodo paused in his thoughts....'for a hobbit, by the valar what put that thought in my head?' he wondered. 

He focused on the words in front of him ' By the sea and stars' he read and then wrote _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea_ . He rubbed his eyes, the words on the page before him began to swim. I'll just rest my eyes a moment he thought as he suddenly felt the room begin to sway before his eyes. He heard a voice growing in his head that sounded like the tinkling of bells. '_Lle naa i'er_ . He turned to see if Sam had spoken, but Sam had his pen nib clutched tightly in his hand and was absorbed in his work. 

Sam looked up and his eyes met Frodo's 'Clear as the blue sky they are' he thought to himself, but he noticed them start to glaze over as he looked "Mr. Frodo?...are you alright then sir?" Sam asked. 

Frodo heard Sam's voice as if from a great distance. The musical bell like words grew in his head '_Lle naa i'er.....Lle naa i'er_ ' growing louder 'till he could no longer hear Sam's insistent inquiries.Frodo stood up unsteadily and covered his ears with his hands, trying with all his might to block out the voice in his head. _Lle naa i'er....Lle naa i'er...Lle naa i'er _' 

The room wouldn't stop spinning and the voices could not be stilled. As Sam watched in horror, Frodo reached his hand out to him and as he fell unconscious to the floor his hand reached instead to the books and papers on the table which fell with a great clatter. 

"Frodo, Mr. Frodo" Sam Screamed and knealt by his side. Just then Bilbo and the Gaffer came running in. 

"Good heavens Sam, whatever is the matter?" Bilbo asked as he entered the room. His eyes quickly took in the sight of Frodo lying huddled on the floor amidst the books and papers, his body shivering as if with great cold or fear. Bilbo knealt quickly by his side "Hamfast, go fetch Old Prody Goodfellow, the healer, quick!" Without a word the Gaffer ran from the room. 

"Sam, get me a blanket from the couch...good....that's a boy. Now let's wrap him up" As Bilbo tucked the blankets around the shaking hobbit in front of him he gradually rolled him to his back and found himself staring into eyes that did not see him. Suddenly Frodo's body stopped shaking and in a voice that sounded far away he said "_Amin i'er_ ". 

Bilbo felt a chill run down his spine. Frodo closed his eyes and shuddered.... he whispered plantitively " help me Uncle" and then was still. Bilbo held his nephew's hand and stroked his pale cheek, "I will lad, I will". He whipered softly. 

Sam, who'd been kneeling on the floor by Frodo, was of a sudden uneasy and feared for the safety of his friend. "What's happening to 'em Mr. Bilbo....what was that Elvish piece he spoke?" 

Bilbo was clearly shaken , ignoring Sam's questions he asked hoarsely "Whatever happened Sam?" 

"Well sir, we was sitting down, doing our work as ye'd asked when all of a sudden Mr. Frodo stood up and held his hands to his ears...with a funny look in his eye and then collapsed as he was reaching for me." Sam paused a moment and continued with a guilty tone in his voice " I knowed he wasn't feeling perky, but I didn't know he was so poorly or I'd not have agreed to keep it from you Mr. Bilbo...honest I wouldn't have." 

Bilbo patted Sam's hand "No matter Samwise, let's just see the lad through this." A thought occured to Bilbo "Sam, I'd ask that you not talk of this to others....I'm not sure the folks of Hobbiton would understand...I'm not sure I understand" he muttered under his breath. 

Sam looked to the still form in front of him " What did happen? Mr. Bilbo, what did he say?" he asked. 

Bilbo took a deep breath, "Well Sam, I think he was spoken to by the Valar." Sam's face went pale. Bilbo continued " What he said just now was 'I am the one' although I do not understand what he meant by it. We'll just have to wait till he's better to question him more, that is if he remembers" Bilbo mused. 

The elderly hobbit swept a sweaty lock from his nephews pale face "where is Old Prody?" Bilbo felt Frodo's forehead, " he really is quite warm. Come on Sam, perhaps together we can carry him to his bed." 

Soon the Gaffer returned with Prody Goodfellow, the healer who'd worked in the service of the Baggins family for as long as any could remember. 

"What have we here?" Prody said loudly " A sick hobbit lad? already? Why Bilbo he's only been a guest here for about a day or so...is this your notion of hopitality?" he quipped. 

"Now Prody, I am worried about the lad. He collapsed and seems quite feverish...what can be done for him?". Bilbo asked with concern in his voice. 

Prody examined his patient and consulted his well worn book on healing arts for a few moments before turning back to Bilbo. "Well Bilbo, he is feverish and has a sickness of the lungs. He'll fever and toss with chills a few days and no doubt will need some time to recover his strength...get what food and drinks you can into him and these herb infusions I'll leave with you....but I feel there is more." 

"What ?" Bilbo asked anxiously. 

The healer looked intently at the master of Bag End. "It's what's in his mind that weighs most heavy on him...I'm guessing that to build his strength you'll need to give him time to go about the business of being a boy....take his mind away from the things that sadden him...or make him worry." 

Bilbo looked to his friend the healer and nodded with understanding. Pulling Sam aside while Prody set out his herbs and such, Bilbo spoke to the young hobbit "I'm going to stop the lessons Sam" seeing his young student's crestfallen expression he continued "To help Frodo...he needs time to play and just be a lad...but I'll bet that Frodo himself won't be able to stop teaching you. So I am asking you for a favor..." "Just name it Mr. Bilbo, you know I'll do all I can to help you and Mr. Frodo too" Sam said ernestly. 

"You're a steady lad Samwise, upright and full 'o good hobbit sense. Frodo...well...he spends his time living out of books...it seems to me that you both have got something the other one wants and needs. I know that Frodo will share his stories and book tales with you, but you must share your sense of fun and the companionship of the other boys of Hobbiton. Frodo may find it difficult to make his way with the boys around here....but with your guidance he'll find a way to form some frindships....am I right?" Bilbo asked. 

If I've got anything to say in the matter Mr. Bilbo, he'll be the very center of the Hobbiton lads afore you know it!" Sam said with a determined look on his good natured face.   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** ooh!!!! elgalad : 04-03-2003 - 11:45 AM excellent! PrincessofNumenor : 04-03-2003 - 12:32 PM hints.... heartofahobbit : 04-03-2003 - 08:21 PM Fantastic! Nawyn : 04-04-2003 - 03:33 AM WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arenial : 04-04-2003 - 09:03 AM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	4. Chapter : A burden shared

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 4: A Burden Shared  
April 03, 2003 - Thursday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Sam's prediction wasn't quite accurate. It took several weeks for Frodo to recover. Soon, aside from an occasional headache Frodo was on the mend. By the time he and Sam were able to venture outside the warmth of Autumn was waning and the breath of cold days to come was in the air. 

Sam and Frodo spent many hours wandering the woods and fields around Hobbiton. At first Frodo was disappointed that Bilbo had stopped their lessons, but soon took to wearing his coat with the "big pockets" and always seemed to have a book at hand. Sam marveled at Frodo's knowledge of Elvish lore and learned as much from the hours spent listening to him as he had from Mr. Bilbo, and enjoyed it a sight more as well! 

Although Sam spent most of his time with Frodo, or so it seemed....and they spoke of many topics, what had happened that morning in the Study never came up. Sam waited patiently, just knowing that when his friend needed to speak of it, he'd be there to listen. 

The day came, as Sam knew it would. A chill was in the air, but the late afternoon sun beat down upon them as they lay in the grass by the old willow tree that hung over one of the many deep and quietly flowing rivers that gave the Shire it's quiet magnificance. This quiet spot had become their favorite reading place. 

Frodo would often climb up into the tree and recline amid the branches as he regaled Sam with stories of ages past. Sam never ceased to marvel at how quick and agile Frodo was, nor at how comfortable he seemed to be, even when clambering to great heights. While Sam wouldn't admit it, Mr. Frodo's climbing did make him nervous. 

As they lay together upon the grass this glorious day Sam breathed a sigh of relief, Frodo showed no sign of the restlessness that frequently was the precursor to his climbing stints. Frodo had been reading from the tales of Tuor when his voice trailed off and he shut the book. Sam looked over to see Frodo tapping his foot upon the grass. 'Uh oh' he thought ' he's gonna climb'. 

Sure enough, Frodo sprang to his feet and started climbing. Up, up, up he went, Sam shut his eyes, he couldn't bear to look. Finally he could bear it no longer "Mr. Frodo, why must you climb up so high...and on branches over the water too?" Frodo kept on going, Sam winced and continued "don't you fear for your safety sir?" 

"Safety Sam? Whatever do you mean?" Frodo said teasingly as he swung with great ease from one branch to another "this is perfectly safe...why the Elves of Lorien live in the trees Sam...in houses they call 'Flets'...and they are most assuredly safe" 

"Well then I guess I'll do yer worrying for ye" Sam said a triffle grumpily " As for the Elves living in trees....I'll believe that when I sees it with mine own eyes." Sam added. 

Frodo swung again to another branch and sat down, then dropping backwards dangled high above the water from his knees " Then see it we shall Sam" Frodo laughed. 

"Do ya think sir....that we may someday see some Elves?" Sam asked "I'd dearly like to see some" he said dreamily and then added as an afterthought "but I'll not climb up to see 'em....do you think they might not come down to see me?" He asked seriously. 

Frodo laughed, "for you Sam Gamgee I'm certain they would". He reached for the branch just below him, releasing his legs he swung far out over the water as his fingertips just caught the limb below. Sam's quickly indrawn breath and muttered exclaimation " yer looking to stop me heart from beating aren't ya Mr. Frodo" told Frodo all he needed to know of his friends displeasure. 

Frodo started to make his way, hand over hand along the branch, hanging about 20 feet above the edge of the river when he was struck with a blinding headache and letting go of the branch with a moan he plummeted to the water below with a splash that echoed in the still air. 

With a loud cry Sam charged into the shallow water and drew forth the sputtering hobbit. Frodo was dazed from the impact of his fall and had somehow managed to hit his head upon a branch and twist his ankle as he landed. Sam dragged him to the grass and first checking to see that his friend was mostly alright he lit into him ""Now Mr. Frodo, this is what I mean by safety sir, yer just not using yer head. Forgive me Mr. Frodo, but for one so smart and all sometimes you just don't think sensible" he said. Then handing him a handkerchief to hold to his cut he sat down on the grass besides him with a loud and disapproving "Humpf". 

Frodo lay back in the grass, holding his temples as he squeezed his eyes shut and willed his headache to be gone. Sam, noticing the pained expression on Frodo's face took another handkerchief and wet it with the cold water from the river and wringing it out placed it carefully on the hobbit's forehead. "ye've got another one o' them headaches don't you?" Sam asked quietly. 

Frodo nodded slightly, not wanting to worsen his pain. Sam silently took his off his own coat and draped it over Frodo. "Can't have ya getting sick again Mr. Frodo, yer Uncle'd have me head" 

"Thanks Sam" Frodo whispered. It was silent for some time and Sam was just starting to worry that Frodo was sick again or to think that perhaps he'd fallen asleep when suddenly he spoke. "I see things Sam, I see things that will happen." His voice sounded tired and scared. 

"What things Mr. Frodo? What d'ya mean?" Sam asked. 

Frodo remained prone on the grass beside Sam. "I can see when bad things, dangerous things are close at hand....perhaps that's why you think of me as reckless. It's true I'm not as careful as most, but I see in my mind when it's time to be worried." he explained cautiously. 

"If ya see danger afore it happens, why'd ye fall from the tree just now?" Sam asked. 

Frodo opened his eyes and Sam could see them swimming in unshed tears. "I've been pushing my visions away....that's why I'm getting the headaches...ever since that morning in Bilbo's study..." Frodo's voice trailed off. "I'm scared Sam" he whispered "I...I heard voices...I didn't see a vision Sam, I had a voice inside my head." 

"What voice? What did they speak to you sir?" Sam asked gently. 

"I heard at first one voice, sweet and clear as a bell...then it 'twas joined by others till it sounded as if there were a crowd inside my head....all of them saying' _Lle naa i'er_'...'you are the one'...Sam, the Valar spoke to me." Frodo's voice broke a bit as he continued "I have had their gift of foretelling since the day after my parents died...now they've spoken to me..." Frodo became quiet and all Sam could hear was the gentle lapping of the water at the edge of the river. 

Sam wasn't sure what Frodo remembered of the morning in Bilbo's study , but he felt sure that he'd best share what he knew. He cleared his throat to speak "Mr. Frodo, that morning after ye fell to the floor, do you remember what happened?" Frodo looked to Sam. 

"No Sam, the next thing I remember was waking up to Old Prody poking at me...do you suppose that's why he's called 'Prody'? " Frodo asked with a trace of a smile on his face. 

Sam let that one pass, but shook his head. "Ye remember nothing then?" he continued. Frodo struggled to sit up and Sam leant him his hand to aid him in his efforts. 

"What is it you're not saying Sam?" Frodo asked accusingly. 

"After ye fell to the floor, I yelled and Da and Mr. Bilbo came a running....Da left to go get Prody and we wrapped you in blankets....then Mr. Bilbo rolled ya over and you were a staring at us...only" Sam paused "only it wasn't like it was you staring back at us. You looked like you was seeing through us...then in a voice that sounded like it was real far away you said '_Amin i'er_ '....'I am the one'...you shut yer eyes and whispered 'help me Uncle'. That was the last ya spoke for nigh on 3 days." 

Sam looked at Frodo, he was pale and his lips were set in a determined fashion "So now they speak through me as well" he said in a strained voice. He turned to stare intently into Sams eyes. "Sam, do you think me...strange?" he asked sadly. 

"Strange sir? NO" he replied vigorously. "I think you're a caution, no mistake...you have a way about you...a different way of seeing and believing in things....so that others can see and believe along with ye...but no sir, I don't think you're strange." He paused a moment and then whispered  
" I think you're wonderful." 

Frodo reached over and squeezed Sams hand briefly..."and I think you're a tresure Samwise Gamgee, wise beyond your years, loyal and true of heart...any hobbit would be lucky to count you among their friends...may I be counted among yours?" he asked sincerely. 

Sam felt a mixture of great sadness and overwhelming happiness mingle inside of him...he felt at once proud and fearful, he knew that his bond with this san, lonely and magical hobbit would bring him joys and pains uncounted. He knew, right then and there that they were meant to be in each others' lives as surely as the sun rose and set each day. "I'll be where ye need me Mr. Frodo, for as long as ye can manage with me slow ways and foolish questions. I'll look after ye sir...but...could ye please pay attention to these foretellings? Me heart won't last many more stunts like ye showed me today!' 

"It's settled then" Frodo said " I'll give you what magic I can find and share all that I believe...you watch out that I don't manage to kill myself before we're off to see the wonders of the world." Frodo laughed, feeling suddenly happier than he could remember feeling in a very long time. 

Sam looked about him suddenly and noticing the lengthening shadows of the day, stood up and brushing the grass off his backside reached his hand down to help Frodo to his feet. "Mr. Bilbo'll be getting worried Mr. Frodo, we'd best get home." 

Frodo shivered suddenly in his wet things. Sam picked up his coat, which had fallen to the ground and drapped it once more about Frodo's shoulders. 

"Thanks Sam" Frodo said softly "Can I ask one small favor?" he continued. 

Sam looked alittle awkward "Well sir, considering what happened the last time ye asked me that....I'm guessing I'd like to know the favor before I be saying yeah or neah. Sam said sheepishly. 

"Of course Sam" Frodo said smiling "Do you know what I want more than anything?" Sam did not think that this was a questions anyone but Frodo could answer so he remained silent. " I want a place to belong Sam...somewhere to call home." 

"You got that sir...why Bag End's as fine a hobbit hole as any in the whole of the Shire!" Sam exclaimed loudly. 

"Yes it is Sam, but it is not my home for sure until the adoption is final...not till the year is up." Frodo was silent a moment " I really want this to work out Sam and I am afraid the events of the past few weeks have been terribly hard on poor dear Uncle Bilbo." He turned to look Sam in the eye, "I don't want Bilbo to think me 'strange' Sam...please don't tell him of what I've said today" he pleaded. 

Sam thought his heart would break seeing how genuinely worried Frodo was. "Mr. Bilbo will think you're right as rain Mr. Frodo, excepting you're all wet...again...and bloody about the head, limping, shivering and..." Frodo sneezed " did I mention sneezing?" The two hobbits laughed loudly as they walked slowly back to Bag End. 

Bilbo was meanwhile, entertaining a very special visitor back at Bag End. Gandalf the wizard had stopped by to see how Bilbo was faring with his new addition... 

"To tell you the truth Gandalf" Bilbo was saying " I've been quite concerned about the lad...he's had his share of sickness since he's been here, I'll not deny that...but it's more." Bilbo paused to drink his tea "It's his way of isolating himself...he doesn't seem to have much, if anything, in common with the other lads of Hobbiton...except the youngest Gamgee boy." Gandalf puffed on his pipe and waited for his friend to continue. 

"Honestly, Frodo and Sam have become as thick as thieves, they are scarcely apart from one another....and while I am happy that Frodo has found a friend, I was hoping he'd broaden his horizens and try to spend time with others a little closer to his way of life." 

Gandalf carefully took in all that his friend told him and then looked beyond his words to his real meaning. "Closer?" Gandalf laughed "My dear Bilbo, there could be no one 'closer' to Frodo's way of thinking than Sam....unless perhaps you count yourself. Why young Master Gamgee is full of many of the same dreams and ideas as Frodo is." 

"Well, yes" Bilbo squirmed a bit under the wizard's scrutiny "dreams of adventures are a common bond, but I was thinking more a long the lines of...social propriety..." 

"Bilbo Baggins, you rascal" boomed the wizard " are you daring to suggest that it is not Sam's 'place' to be friends with Frodo!" 

Bilbo was truly becoming uncomfortable "No!" he said loudly "or well not exactly.....what I am saying is that it's not proper for Frodo to spend so much time seeking out Sam....it's only natural that Sam would want to better himself through his friendship with Frodo. My point is...is...in what way does this friendship further Frodo's future or desires?" 

Gandalf stared at his friend in amazement. "Have your adventures outside the Shire taught you nothing? Has it been so long since you interacted with others purely for the pleasure of company that brings warmth and comfort? Bilbo Baggins I've half a mind to deposit another company of Dwarves upon your doorstep." Gandalf exclaimed loudly. 

"Now, now Gandalf...that is precisely my point. Ever since my travels with Thorin and company the name 'Baggins' has brought images of 'strange, odd and queer' to the minds of all in Hobbiton. Don't you see, I don't want the boy to have the same effect on the gossips of the Shire as I have had...especially since they are all ready to point the finger of blame about his rather odd ways in my direction." Bilbo paused and took a deep breath and continued quietly "Folks here, where we...or at least he...shall live out his days expect a certain kind of life." 

Gandalf stared at his friend "Frodo expects a certain kind of life as well Bilbo....why shouldn't he live his life in a way that suits him?" 

Bilbo sighed heavily "Don't you see Gandalf, Frodo loves the Shire. I want him to have a comfortable place to live in a part of the world that he loves...." Bilbo walked to the window and gazed out thoughtfully "I shan't always be here to protect him you know. He's had such a sad time of it since Drogo and Primula passed on." He sighed "I'm really quite fond of him you know, always have been...since he was a wee babe. He's always had such spunk and spirit...and bright...why Gandalf I can't tell you another Hobbit besides myself who speaks and reads Elvish, most hobbits don't believe that Elves even exist outside of children's tales." Bilbo looked at Gandalf, who was smiling slightly as his friend spoke...he too began to smile. "Alright, I see you smiling at me under that big hat of yours....I know that most hobbits are rather small minded and I do have to remind myself not to fall into that trap myself Gandalf....but I really do have Frodo's best interests at heart." 

"Of course your do my frind, of course you do. Now where is this nephew of yours, I'd like to have a word or two with him before I have to be off and it is getting to be dark out is it not?" Gandalf said. 

"Yes, yes it is...but there was something else I was going to mention to you about the boy and confound it... with all your smiling and smirking at me you've gone and made me forget" Bilbo said rather crossly." He walked to the window again, noticing how dark it was getting and just wondering if he should start to be worried when out of the corner of his eye he he spied the boys coming down the lane. Sam was helping a wet, limping and bleeding Frodo as they sang a song of friendship and travel....their two voices different, yet together they blended to form a strong and unstoppable sound that carried a great distance. "Drat it all Gandalf....he's gone and done it again" Bilbo exclaimed in exasperation as he reached for his cloak and ran up the lane to meet them. 

Gandalf came to the door of Bag End and smiled to see Bilbo so full of concern at the welfare of the hobbit boy. ' I was right' he thought to himself ' this is the best thing for both of them'...' I only hope it will always be so'.   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** Yay! Nawyn : 04-04-2003 - 05:13 PM WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!!!! Arenial : 04-05-2003 - 01:39 PM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	5. Chapter 5: The fire of truth

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 5:The fire of Truth  
April 04, 2003 - Friday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Frodo's mishap at the tree took only a few days to recover from, and much to Bilbo's relief, Frodo's friendship with Sam gave him enough confidence to go off and frolic with the other lads of the village. Frodo was gradually accepted by all the boys as he won their grudging respect during the many mischievous practical jokes that the gang of them practiced upon the Elders of the community. Especially since Frodo himself was becoming known as the clever instigator of many of the tricks. All the misdeeds were in fact harmless, and as the boys when caught were punished....Bilbo thought no harm could come from the pranks of a few fun loving lads. 

The night of the harvest bonfire, when families of the Shire gathered in late November to burn the dried corn stalks and other remnants of their fields, was clear and cold. Frodo and Sam had snuck away from the main bonfire with the Cotton boys, Fatty Bolger, Sam's sister Marigold and her friend Chrysanthemum Goodfellow...the healer's neice who was visiting from Frogmorton. They were discussing the relative merits of larger vs. smaller bonfires. Sam insisted that this years' fire was the smallest he'd seen in 5 years. 

"Me Da says that the bigger the harvest fire, the better the crops'll be that next year." Sam said knowledgably. Frodo, not having a lot of farming experience was trying to figure out why this would be when he looked up and noticed that Ted Sandyman had joined their group. He felt a shiver run down his spine, but worked to qwell his discomfort, he wanted to give the lad a chance....Bilbo had asked him to. 

"Our Samwise is always trying to sound like such a know it all....how is it ya know so much much Sam? Read it in a   
_book_did ya?" Ted taunted. 

"Now Ted" Sam replied patiently "farming's not the same as book learning....I learned that from me Da, one o'the best farmers in these parts" he said proudly. 

Ted looked around the group of faces "Yep, yer right...that's a fact Sam...no denying the skills o'your Da" he agreed. 

Frodo was surprised that Ted had agreed so readily with Sam, but he was uneasy because with Ted there was always more to come. 

"So Sam" Ted continued "if yer gonna be half the farmer your Da is you'll lay off the books...unless of course having a big crop tain't important to ya?" he quipped. "But then again, with all them mouths to feed at #3 you'd be needing a real big bonfire to be sure you got a good crop...now wouldn'tcha?" 

Sam remained silent, Ted was right up to a point, they did need a good crop next year...his Da wasn't getting any younger and there were a lot of mouths to feed. 

Ted continued "maybe we should make a bigger fire...you know to be sure there's enough food in the Shire to feed all the Gamgees." 

Frodo was starting to feel the twinges of a headache, he turned to Ted "Lay off Ted, Sam's family does very well, they don't need luck when they've got two master gardeners." 

Sam shot Frodo a grateful look. 

"Suits me" said Ted "but don't come running to the mill for handouts when the Gamgee brood is missing their 2nd breakfast or tea." 

Sam was indecisive,'what could it hurt to start a bigger fire?' he thought 'It would help the harvest next year after all.' 

Frodo's headache was growing and it occured to him that perhaps this was a foretelling he'd best pay attention to. Sam turned to Frodo to see him wince in pain and said "Ya OK Mr. Frodo?" 

"Fine Sam, but perhaps we'd best get back to the folks eh?" he replied. 

Sam was torn, he wanted to help Frodo, who was starting on one of his headaches, but he wanted to see what Ted's plan was. "You go on Mr. Frodo, I'll be a long" he added. 

Frodo was dismayed, by now he was getting a clear idea of what Ted was up to and he didn't want his dear friend to be brought into the trouble. He closed his eyes, he saw Ted lighting a tree, the party tree on fire and blaming Sam. 'No' he thought to himself, 'I can't let that happen'. He looked about him, the group was starting to follow Ted down the hill towards the center of the field. 

He took a deep breath and mustering up his courage, he ran at Ted and leaped upon his back...and started punching.  
Ted outweighed Frodo by nearly two stone and was much stronger after his time spent lifting sacks of grain at the mill; he shook Frodo off of him with no more trouble than a dog shaking off a flea. 

Frodo landed hard, but got right back up again. "You stop your nonsense Ted, I know what you're up to" he shouted....and ran at him again. "You Bagginses are all cracked" Ted yelled back and began punching and kicking Frodo. Sam tried to get between them to stop a fight that was clearly going against his friend when the Cotton brothers held him back. Sam struggled "Jolly, lay off...Ted's gonna hurt 'em" "Now Sam...Frodo started it...fairs fair, ye gotta give Ted his licks.' said Jolly Cotton. Fatty took one look at what was happening and ran to find the Gaffer and Mr. Bilbo. 

Seeing that Sam was secured in the arms of the Cotton brothers Ted took his time with Frodo, punching and kicking him even when Frodo stopped trying to get up. Frodo rolled in a ball to try and protect himself, but too late, one of Ted's kicks connected hard and Frodo heard a cracking sound as a rib was cracked...he moaned. 

"Come one Ted...enough now, he's no match for you" Jolly said as he held a still struggling Sam. 

"He started it" Ted huffed as he aimed another kick at Frodo's back. 

Just then the Gaffer and Bilbo arrived. The Gaffer stepped up behind Ted and pinned his arms behind him. "Leave off 'em now lad, it's over". 

Bilbo was furious "What in the name of Arda is going on here?" The Cotton bothers let go of Sam who started to make his way over to Frodo "somebody answer me" Bilbo demanded. 

Ted's father was suddenly on the scene. "Your lad attacked my Ted" the elder Sandyman snarled "you've got an odd one there Baggins...keep him and his strange ways outta my sight or I'll be calling the sheriffs." 

Ted got loose of the gaffer and walked over to where Frodo lay and gave him one last kick to the back. Frodo moaned in pain as the kick connected with his broken rib. Sam jumped to his feet "You leave off him Ted or you'll find yourself in a different kind'o fight he growled." Pure hatred raging in his usually gentle brown eyes. 

Frodo's eyes widened in horror at the pure hatred he heard in his friends voice...a tear came to his eye 'No Sam....' He didn't want to see Sam come to this. 

The miller dragged his son away as Bilbo came to Frodo's side and helped him to his feet. "Hamfast" Bilbo said quietly "I'd thank you to keep Sam close to home for a while, when Frodo's able, he's off to visit his cousins at Brandy Hall." 

"No Uncle, no...it's not Sam's doing. I...I started it" Frodo cried. "Yes I know lad" Bilbo said coldly "and I'm stopping it." 

"No" Frodo said "it's not right, it's not fair...Ted was" a fit of coughing shook Frodo and he grabbed his stomach in pain, dropped to his knees and vomited blood. 

Sam tried to run to his side, but the Gaffer stopped him and started to drag him away "No Da" Sam pleaded "ya need to hear us out...hear out Mr. Frodo...don't let Mr. Bilbo send him away!" 

"Mr. Bilbo'll listen when he's ready son...let's go home Sam" the Gaffer said quietly. As Sam was being dragged away, he saw Frodo collapse to the ground and heard Bilbo call for a cart and Old Prody. 

Frodo was in bed for several days. Bilbo came to his room every few hours to bring him food or to inquire how he was feeling. Each time Bilbo came in Frodo tried to explain what had happened....but Bilbo would not allow further discussion. 

Soon Frodo stopped trying to talk to Bilbo and would turn away from him as he came in. On the third day he forced himself out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was swollen, one eye was blackened and swollen and it was painful to breathe. He felt that no matter what he said, his Uncle would send him away...so he decided better to go sooner than later, he could endure the silence no more. 

He packed his satchel and slowly made his way down the hall to the kitchen. He found carrying his bag painful so he let it drop outside the kitchen entry with a loud "thud". 

Bilbo had been sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands but looked up upon hearing the noise. He looked to his nephew standing there framed in the doorway, swaying slightly...beads of sweat on his forehead from the pain of carrying his bag. "Frodo, you are not well....go back to bed my boy." he said in a tone that sounded as if he'd not take 'no' as an answer. 

"I'll be fine Uncle" Frodo said quietly "could you have the Gaffer bring up the cart...I'm expected at Brandy Hall." 

"Don't be foolish Frodo, you're in no shape to travel" 

Frodo sighed heavily "There is a storm coming in two days....we'll be snowed in if you don't let me go now" 

Bilbo rose and looked out the window "Frodo there is not a cloud in the sky and it is far to warm for snow....now go back to bed" he said shortly. 

"It will snow Uncle...I _know_ it...it's best I go now sir " he finished quietly. 

Bilbo looked at his nephew intently "Are you sure Frodo...you know I only want what's best...." 

"I know Uncle" Frodo said sadly "that's what I want too, perhaps time away is what we both need." He sighed "everything I do lately seems to go wrong, and well...I don't want you to hate me" he finished quietly. 

"_Hate you_, is that what you think would happen?" Bilbo asked incredulously "I could never hate you my boy....worry about you....grow angry at you..and, well I could never hate you"" he added sadly. He got up " I'll get the cart if it's what you think best." and he left Frodo alone in the kitchen. 

Frodo sat down tiredly at the table, he hoped he was doing the right thing. He thought of how much his time here at Bag End had meant to him...he wished he could find a way to show his Uncle how much he meant to him as well. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice at the door. 

"Mr. Frodo, ya ready to go sir?" Sam asked. 

"Sam, I thought the Gaffer was driving me to Buckland" Frodo said surprised to see his friend. "Well, in the cold weather me Da gets kinda stiff so Mr. Bilbo asked me to drive ya". 

"I could drive myself Sam" Frodo offered. "No good sir, I know yer still hurting from yer ribs and Mr. Bilbo told me about the storm coming...." Sam replied. 

Frodo stood up and grabbed his satchel from the floor, the effort caused him to wince in pain. "I'll get that for ye Frodo" Sam said..."let me help ye up on the cart as well" he said quietly. "Nothing gets by you does it Sam?" Frodo asked with a grin. "Just the important things" he mumbled to himself. as he watched Frodo painfully settle himself into the cart. 

"Wait" Frodo said as Sam started the pony down the lane "where's Bilbo? Won't he even say good bye then?" he asked sadly. "He's having tea with the Gaffer and said that I should say ta ya that he'd be down in Buckland in three days or so to see how yer faring." Frodo did not know if that was good news or not....'only time will tell' he thought to himself. 

As Sam and Frodo drove past #3 Bagshot row, Bilbo was having tea with the Gaffer and sharing his trouble. They sat at the Gamgee's cozy kitchen table and shared their thoughts. "Mr. Bilbo sir, did Mr. Frodo ever tell ye what the trouble was the night of the harvest bonfire?" the Gaffer asked. 

"Well Hamfast, not really, at least not clearly....something about a fire" Bilbo replied. 

"Aye, a fire all right...me Sams always been taught that a big fire meant a big crop the next year." the Gaffer started to say. Bilbo nodded...he was aware of the superstitions of the local farmers. "Well" the Gaffer continued "with me not getting any younger and not so spry as I once was....well me Sam was worried already about the size o'the bonfire....so when Ted suggested making a bigger fire...Sam saw no harm". 

"Yes, yes....I could see they were planning a prank of sorts....but what's this to do with Frodo engaging in a brawl with that Ted Sandyman?"? Bilbo asked. 

The Gaffer looked real uncomfortable "What is it Hamfast, no secrets now" Bilbo demanded. 

"Well sir, Sam's told me how Mr. Frodo can at times be seeing things...so he knows what's gonna happen afore it does" Gaffer said quietly. 

Bilbo went pale...."well, he thinks he can....it seems like nonsense to me" he stammered. 

The Gaffer reached a hand to Bilbo's shoulder. "He knew Ted was a gonna burn down the party tree and blame it on my Sam." 

Bilbo was stunned "How'd you know this?" he asked faintly. 

The Gaffer put a leather pouch on the table, clearly emblazened with the ornate "S" of the Sandyman family....and from it he took a tinder and flint. "I checked around after ye took Frodo home that night and I found these still at the base of the tree." 

Bilbo got up from the table and paced the room..."Did you discuss this with Sam?" he asked 

"I haven't told him....but I'm sure he knows...my Sam has a real good sense of people Mr. Bilbo...like your Frodo does." the Gaffer added. 

Bilbo sat back down heavily "What have I done Hamfast....as we speak the boys are on their way to Buckland....Frodo's surely thinking he's been sent off...perhaps never to return." 

The Gaffer got up from the table and returned with a bottle of brandy and two glasses....he filled them and handing one to Bilbo said " He loves ye Mr. Bilbo....he knows you mean to set things right by 'em...you two'll work this out...just you mark my words....there'll be more hard times...but ye'll work this out" the Gaffer said as he raised his glass " to our boys sir". 

Bilbo raised his glass " yes, to our boys" he said and as he drained his glass he was aware of how very good it felt to think of Frodo as 'his boy'.  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** ooh!!!!!!!! elgalad : 04-05-2003 - 08:54 AM Wow! Arenial : 04-05-2003 - 08:55 AM GREAT!!!! Nawyn : 04-05-2003 - 01:59 PM great! PrincessofNumenor : 04-07-2003 - 08:45 AM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	6. Chapter 6: The chosen path

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Capter 6: The Chosen Path  
April 05, 2003 - Saturday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Sam drove the cart with Mr. Frodo seated at his side. They rode in silence for a few miles. Every once in a while the cart would hit a bump and Frodo would wince and hold his side. 

"Hurtin' pretty good aren't ya Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. 

"I've had a few bad moments Sam....but it's not bad....really" Frodo replied. 

Sam was quiet for a moment then added "I know ye done it for me Mr. Frodo, I feel terrible thinking I've caused this trouble a' tween you and Mr. Bilbo and I am gonna do all I can to set it to rights....honest I will" Sam said with a sad look in his eyes. 

"Sam, Bilbo's stubborn and I'm guessing he's feeling kinda lost right now...not sure what to do. Why I imagine raising a 'tweenager hobbit is a big responsibility and ...well...he's just not sure of how to go about it. I'll be back to Bag End before you know it" Frodo paused and added "or at least I hope I will." 

Frodo grasped his cloak more tightly about him "But first we've got to make it to Buckland." He looked to the grey sky....worried. "Snow's coming Sam." 

Just as he spoke white flakes began to fall. "First snow o' the year....always seems so perfect like" Sam said cheerfully. "But Mr. Frodo, you said the storm was two days off." 

"Yes I did didn't I " Frodo said laughing "perhaps Sandyman kicked me in the head as well as my ribs for I can't remember ever having gotten one of my foretellings wrong in the past." 

Sam's face darkened at the memory of what Ted Sandyman had done to his friend "I'd like to kick 'em and more besides" he said scowling. 

Frodo remembered the pure hatred he'd seen in Sam's eyes the night of the fight and he recoiled a little at the thought of it. "Sam" he said gently "there's no peace to be had in revenge, for that road only encourages the continuation of hate and wrongdoing." He reached over to pat Sam's knee "Please Sam, you are far to good to travel that road." 

Sam was silent a moment...all that could be heard was the 'creak, creak' of the cart and the steady 'clip, clop' of the pony's hooves, a sound that was becoming more muffled as the snow accumulated before them. Sam had an image of Frodo lying on the ground whicle Ted savagely kicked and punched at him with an evil grin on his face. He, for a moment felt a rage inside of him, then turning to look at the pale shivering hobbit next to him, he understood. He knew Frodo was right. "Wrong just begats more wrong...is that what yer meaning Mr. Frodo?" he asked. 

Frodo breathed a sigh of relief. "Exactly Sam, I'd not have you take that path, it is not your path to take. He paused and continued thoughtfully "There are people in this world who seem to be evil by design or choice....we can't stop that, but we can rise above it and hope that they might someday choose our path." Frodo smiled gently and then clutching his cloak more tightly about him said "Speaking of paths, I can barely see ours...my! but this snow is thick." 

Indeed, what had started as gently falling flakes had quickly changed to a maelstorm of wildly swirling snow; the temperature had dropped and the wind was beginning to sound more fierce. Frodo found he had to raise his voice to be heard above the roar of the wind. 

"Sam, how far are we from Hobbition?" 

"Dunno Mr. Frodo...I'd guess near to 12 miles or a little more perhaps." Sam said loudly. 

Frodo found himself wondering if they should turn about and make their way back to Hobbiton....then an image of Bilbo's face was before him and he knew he could not disappoint his Uncle again. "Sam" he yelled "we must be near to 30 miles from Buckland on this road....do you know the old Greenway trail that leads over Nobs Hill?" 

"Well...I guess I do...Me and Jolly hiked a little of it last summer" Sam shouted back. 

"We could take that trail and cut our distance in half...that way we'd not have to travel all night in this" Frodo gestured to the storm around them, raising his voice to be hear above the noise of the wind. 

Sam didn't relish the idea of being out in this storm all night, but neither did he much like the idea of leaving the safey of the main road. "You sure Mr. Frodo? We'll be traveling into the night anyway...no chance of moon to light our way neither." Sam said loudly. 

"We'll have to chance it Sam" Frodo yelled. 

Sam turned off the main road and made his way up the sloping trail over Nobs Hill as the shadows of the late afternoon were swallowed up by the darkness of the storm. The snow continued to fall and the sturdy pony began to struggle to keep his feet on the twisting and treacherous pathway. 

Soon the snow became so thick that both Sam and Frodo were forced to get off as Sam grabbed the pony's bridle and pulled from the front and Frodo pushed from the back of the cart to make their way slowly up the hill. They continued on this way for nearly an hour. By the time they reached the top of the hill Frodo, Sam and the pony were exhausted. They paused for a moment to catch their breath, Frodo gasped from the pain of his ribs and tried to breath as shallow as possible while Sam patted the pony reassuringly. Frodo began to walk to the front of the cart as a gust of wind tore past them in a fury. 

The sound of a sudden 'snap' filled the air as a branch broke from the tree overhead. Sam felt a sharp pain in his head as he found himself sprawling on the ground. The pony squealed in fright and reared up....Frodo lunged for the pony's bridle and just managed to pull him sideways enough to prevent Sam from being trampled. Frodo calmed the pony and tied his reins to a nearby tree before running to his fallen friend. 

"Sam " he gasped "don't move lad, are you ok...speak to me" Frodo said frantically. "I'm ok sir, just a bit dazed is all" Sam said with his eyes still closed. He felt Frodo checking his arms and shoulders for broken bones and heard Frodo's sigh of relief. "Nothing broken Sam, but you've a nasty cut on your head...I'll wrap it" 

Sam heard the tearing of cloth and was soon wearing a portion of Frodo's shirt wrapped about his head. Sam shivered. "Let me get you up, I've got to get you out of this storm" Frodo yelled to Sam as he helped him to his feet. 

Sam's head throbbed and for a moment his stomach felt upside down as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Frodo grabbed for him " easy Sam, I've got you" Frodo helped Sam up onto the cart "Perhaps you should lie down in the back " Frodo shouted his suggestion to be heard above the the wind. 

"Nothing doing sir...this here roads gonna need two sets of eyes to be sure we don't lose our way...I'm staying up here with you and that's final." Sam shouted in return. Frodo could tell by the set of Sam's jaw that there'd be arguing with the stubborn hobbit. "You're probably right Sam" he shouted back "hold on to me tight...it's going to be rough from here on out I imagine." 

The snow continued to fall and soon neither Sam nor Frodo could see more than 2 or 3 feet in front of them. The night darkened, the wind howled and the snow blew into their faces like daggers of ice. They didn't know how far they'd come, but after a while they felt the path begin to descend. The path down was even more dangerous than the way up had been and Frodo was beginning to get worried. First his foretelling of the snow had been off and then he realized, he'd had no warning at all about Sam's mishap. 

Sam was beginning to get drowsy from the combined effects of the head injury and the relentless cold. Frodo knew that to fall asleep here could mean certain death. He kept Sam awake with a constant barrage of songs, poems and questions...always watching the path in front of him vigilently. 

The wind seemed to be worsening, the trees shook and goaned under the assault of the storm. With no warning, for the second time that night, a branch broke from a tree and this time the pony did not wait to see where it would fall, he took off in a full blown panic. Frodo pulled back on the reins with all his might but the pony could not be slowed. "Whoa...whoa" he shouted and yelled but his cries were lost to the wind. 

In front of them Frodo was beginning to make out in the dim distance a yawning gap in the trees. He turned to a now wide awake Sam and shouted "Jump Sam...Now!" Sam stared at Frodo dumbly and froze in his fright "Now Sam!" Frodo screamed once more. The last thing Sam saw before Frodo shoved him off the cart was his friends blue eyes opened wide in terror. 

Sam hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop against a tree, in time to hear the panicked neigh of the pony as the cart went over the side of the hill. He struggled to his feet and stumbling to the edge shouted "Frodo...Frodo...where are ye sir?" He swept his eyes frantically about the space below him. "Frodo" he yelled...he could scarcely hear his own voice in the howls of the wind "Mr. Frodo" he yelled, but only the wind answered him. 'Don't panic Gamgee...can't be that far down' he thought to himself. But his heart knew better, they'd climbed a fair ways...the cart could have plunged 100's of feet for all he knew. 

Sam carefully turned around and slid his legs over the side of the hill so that he was clinging to the face. He could see next to nothing in the growing dark and snow. He stopped every few feet to yell "Frodo" but got no answer.  
In this way he came at last to the ruins of the cart, it was upside down and half buried in the snow. There was no sign of the pony, the harness and traces had snapped clean off. He thought he could make out the outline of hoof prints disappearing into the distance. 

"Frodo" Sam yelled again, hoping he'd managed to jump or be thrown clear of the wreckage. Sam crawled about the cart 'till he came to the other side and the sight of his friend nearly stopped his heart. 

Frodo was lying impossibly twisted under a portion of the wrecked cart. He was on his back, one arm trapped beneath him, the other across his chest. In the dim light, Sam could make out a slowly growing stain of red upon the fresh white snow. He grabbed the hand on Frodo's chest and felt for his pulse, barely able to hope that he'd feel anything but cold. As his fingers found his pulse, he readied himself for the emptiness he feared the most. But there it was, the weak but steady throb of Frodo's heart. Sam sat back in the snow in relief as a tear came to his eyes...."praise Arda" he said with feeling "He's alive." 

'Now where's all this blood coming from?' he thought to himself. He dug at the snow under the cart, where he could see Frodo's legs were pinned...there it was. A section of the sideboard had splintered in two and from what Sam could see from his angle, it was passed through Frodo's leg above his knee. Sam decided to check for other injuries before trying to wake Frodo. He knew that his poking about would hurt and he wanted to spare his friend what pain he could. 

He gently felt around Frodo's neck and groped the length of the arm on top...'this one's alright...now for the other one' he thought as he shifted Frodo's body gently to get to the arm trapped beneath him. Sam could feel a looseness in the shoulder that surely meant a dislocation. Sam couldn't get to his friend's ribs or back with him pinned beneath the cart. 'I wonder if I can lever it up and wedge it somehow?" he thought to himself. 

He searched a few yards away from the cart and came back with a long branch and a few chunks of wood and rocks he could use as wedges. He placed the rocks and wood chunks near to the edge of the cart, within reach of his foot and then put the branch under the cart and started to lever it upwards slowly. He pushed down on the branch with all his might and managed to lift the cart only inches before he was alerted to his friends increasing pain by a load groan. He carefully took his weight off the lever, but the cart still came back to rest on Frodo suddenly. In the dim light of the veiled cresent moon Sam saw Frodo's eyes open as he rocked his head side to side in pain. 

  
Sam got to his knees and shouted to be heard above the wind said "Frodo, Mr. Frodo, don't move sir, you're hurt...pretty bad I'm afraid sir." Sam tried hard to keep the fear and panic from his voice, but he knew as Frodo reached up to grasp his hand that he hadn't succeeded. 

"It' alright Sam" Frodo whispered "Are you OK Sam? you're not much hurt are you? I'm sorry I had to push you from the cart." 

"Don't you worry none about me sir...seems you kept me outta harms way...again." he muttered to himself. Sam sat in the snow by Frodo's head " What are we to do sir? we've got hours till sunrise, I can't get the cart off ye and the storms getting worse. Your leg is bad cut...I gotta get help, but I don't even know where we are?" Sam's voice was rising as his panic became more apparent. 

"Shhh Sam" Frodo said soothingly "we'll figure this out...somehow" Frodo said gently, staring calmly at his friend.  
"First thing Sam, you've got to stop the bleeding...I can feel myself getting weaker. Did my bag get thrown clear?" 

"I'll search Mr. Frodo, give me half a minute...I'll be back" Sam replied. 

"Ok" Frodo said biting his lip to fight back his discomfort "I'll remain right here, I promise." he joked. With that Sam left and crawled about the cart for a few minutes. 

As Sam came back with Frodo's satchel he saw his friend begin to close his eyes "Oh no you don't Mr. Frodo...you're not taking a nap now." Sam insisted. 

"Ok Sam, I'll try to stay awake" Frodo said licking his lips weakly. "Now go through my bag and find something you can tear to bandages." Sam reached in and pulled out one of Frodo's nightshirts...he was admiring the fine stitching and quality of the fabric...he hated to rip such a fine garment "Sam" Frodo said bemused as he read his friends' mind "I've got others...the bandages please?" Sam ripped several strips. 

"Now what sir?" Sam asked. "Can you dig under the cart to get to my leg?" Frodo inquired. 

Sam looked and dug a little..."Digging alone won't do it sir, I'm gonna have to lift it I'm afraid." 

"Do what you must Sam, but we must stop the bleeding" Frodo whispered wearily "I'm so weak already Sam." 

Sam knew what he was to do next would cause Frodo great pain "here Frodo" he said as he handed him a bit of the torn harness "Bite down when you have need sir." Frodo looked Sam in the eye and nodded. placing the leather in his mouth he gestured to Sam to start lifting. 

Sam started pushing down on the lever and stopped when he heard Frodo groan. He turned to look down upon his friend, Frodo waved him on and took a handful of his cloak to clench. With all of his strength Sam pressed down and the cart began to slowly inch up. Sam could hear Frodo's groans but could no longer bear to look at him, he kept his eyes on the lever and continued to push. He managed to wedge a rock under the edge of the cart and took a moment to look down at Frodo. 

His face was whiter than the snow, teeth clenched in agony upon the strap and beads of sweat along his brow. "Ok sir?" Sam asked weakly. 

Frodo nodded, but Sam could see tears starting in the corner of his eyes. Sam pressed on the lever again, up the cart came until the pain was too much for the hobbit to bear...with a scream Frodo let go the leather strap and Sam felt himself go weak at the knees 'I've killed him' he thought to himself...but looking down he could see that Frodo was mercifully unconscious. 

Sam wedged a stout log in with the rock that was holding the cart up and grabbing the bandages and Mr. Frodo's satchel went under the cart and examined his friend's injury. It would not be possible for him to pull Frodo from the cart alone, his heart sank, a portion of the cart held Frodo's leg fast where it was impaled. Sam felt quesy from the sight but quickly decided not to try and disengage his friend from the cart "I'll kill 'em for sure' he thought. 

He placed the Satchel under Frodo's leg to support it and then quickly bound around the wounded area as best he could with part of the cart still protruding from the leg. He was relieved to see the blood flow lesson from his efforts and hoped that this would be good enough until he could find a way to get help. 

Sam took to the lever again and lowered the cart enough to ensure it's stability...being careful to put rocks and logs under the edge of the cart wherever he could. Next, he looked around for things to cover Frodo with to keep him warm. Soon an assortment of shirts, trousers and an extra nightshirt were covering his friend. He laid himself next to Frodo and did his best to shape his own body around him in such a way as to protect him from the snow and cold. Then he waited for him to awaken. 

It was sometime past midnight and the storm was starting to abate when Frodo began to stir. Sam, who'd dozed off waiting for his friend, was awakened instantly by the motion beside him. "Mr. Frodo" he whispered "are you with me sir?" he asked hopefully. 

In a barely audible voice Frodo whispered "Thank you Sam, you were very brave...I know that was... difficult for you. "Sam clutched Frodo's hand tightly and burying his face in his friends good shoulder began to cry tears of fear and relief. Frodo squeezed his hand "I'm sorry my friend, I never want you to experience such pain again." Frodo reached over to stroke Sam's curls...."shh...you are such a brave lad Samwise, hold on my friend...we will get through this." 

Sam stopped crying and looked to Frodo "we'll visit with the elves yet Sam..." Frodo coughed weakily, it hurt to breath "perhaps we'll visit the elves that don't live in trees...I know you think climbing is dangerous my friend....but I've found falling down hills to be more difficult" Frodo tried to laugh and coughed instead. "Mr. Frodo, how can ye be fooling at a time like this?" 

"Oh Sam, how can I not?" Frodo smiled..."poor Sam, I feel that there may be more adventure in our future" Frodo whispered. 

"More than this?" Sam was aghast. "Mr. Frodo I've been through more pain, heartache, fear, fun, smiles and adventure these past two months with you than I've had me whole life!" 

"Can you stand more of the same my friend? will you be content to spend more such time with me?" Frodo asked quietly. 

Sam huddled himself next to his friend as he noted how Frodo'd begun to shake with the cold. The snow had finally stopped falling and the suns first light was about to make it's way above the horizen. 

""Mr. Frodo, ye'll always find me where ye needs and wants me" Sam assured him. 

Frodo was becoming weaker. "Thank you Sam, I must rest now my friend." 

"Yes sir" Sam replied "I'll wake ye in a few hours so together we can figure a way outta this mess." Sam brushed Frodo's locks from his face shyly..."Rest Mr. Frodo, someone'll come soon....I promise." 

Frodo held to Sam's hand and squeezed it weakly as he tried to smile bravely at the boy. Gradually Frodo's grip became less and he passed into darkness. Sam lay looking at his friend, he was hopeful that with the coming of daylight someone would find them. 

Sam was worried though, no one had expected them to take the Greenway trail....they might be looking in the wrong place for them. He debated going off to find help, but looking down at Frodo he knew his place was by his friends' side. 

He squeezed his friend's limp hand " don't worry Mr. Frodo...I'll not leave ye." Sam was suddenly overcome with weariness, and with Frodo out of immediate danger he was reminded of his own wound as his head began to throb. He positioned himself next to Frodo and did his best to cover them both with what clothing he could. He felt himself start to drift off....his last thoughts were of the missing pony...' I wonder where he's got to and if he's much hurt poor thing' then closing his eyes knew no more.   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** *gasp* Oh no! Nawyn : 04-06-2003 - 10:11 AM OH NO! Arenial : 04-06-2003 - 12:30 PM ooh! elgalad : 04-06-2003 - 12:58 PM frodo! PrincessofNumenor : 04-08-2003 - 05:46 AM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	7. Chapter 7: The only choice

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 7: The Only Choice   
April 06, 2003 - Sunday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Thus, the searchers found them several hours later. When the pony had returned to it's warm stall the Gaffer heard the noise in the middle of the night and woke up Bilbo with news of the pony's return. A search party was quickly formed; hobbits are fiercely protective of their children and Bilbo had his pick of the strongest men of Hobbiton. 

The gaffer, Farmer Cotton, Bilbo and the Miller Sandyman rode their own ponies through the tail of the storm....leading Sam's pony in hopes it would take them to the boys. The Hobbit men stopped their ponies at the top of the ridge and looked down upon the ghastly sight below. Some 200 feet down the slope the remains of the cart lay twisted and broken. From their vantage point, they could not see where the boys lie, but all four feared the worst. 

"Sweet Arda" Bilbo whispered, shaken by the sight "they cannot a'survived this." With a heavy heart he turned to the Gaffer "They cannot of...". 

The Gaffer set his mouth in a thin line "Only one way to know Mr. Bilbo." The hobbits dismounted from their ponies, tied them to nearby trees and fastened belaying ropes to stumps near to the edge they began to work their way down the treacherous slope.. Grabbing their packs; with what supplies they'd managed to place in them in their haste to leave, they made their way down the steep hill. 

As they reached the cart, Bilbo who was first down, noticed the two prone shapes, half buried in snow, that protruded from the cart. "Hamfast" he yelled " I see 'em...they're over here" he gestured. Bilbo made his way through the heavy snow with the Gaffer at his heels. He knealt by Sam's side as he saw his eyes begin to open...he noted the bloodied bandage about the boy's head "easy lad....don't move...help's here" he paused to look to the Gaffer "praise be, he's alive Hamfast"....Bilbo moved to Frodo's side and tried to wake him " Frodo lad....wake up my boy...help's here" he said frantically. 

The Gaffer, who was by now sitting next to Sam, wrapping his littlest boy in his biggest hug saw the blood upon the snow..."Easy Sam...sit up lad, can ye tell us what happened? Are ye much hurt lad?" Sam looked to his Da gratefully "Oh Da, we gotta get Mr. Frodo outta here...he's bad hurt" and he briefly described the events of the night before. 

Gaffer turned to Bilbo, who was rubbing Frodo's hands and trying to awaken him...."He's lost a lot of blood and Sam says his leg is pinned fast in the wreckage...mayhap you want to let him be until we get him out...it's gonna be right painful from the look a'things." The Gaffer gestured to the blood on the snow and digging in the snow a bit was able to show Bilbo where the injury lie. Bilbo's face paled at the view before him "What do we do Hamfast?" he asked weakly. 

"We get him out" he said and started ordering the Miller and Farmer Cotton to gather more logs and another wedging branch. Bilbo ripped Frodo's remaining nightshirt into more bandages and Sam sat by waiting to see where he could help best. The Gaffer set everyone a task, the Miller and Farmer Cotton were to wedge the logs under the cart as the Gaffer moved it up off of Frodo, Sam and Bilbo were to steady Frodo in case he awoke. 

The Gaffer started to slowly push and bit by bit the cart was lifted into the air. As the Gaffer lifted, Frodo suddenly started awake from the pain and Bilbo reached down to comfort him." Shhh my lad, I know it hurts...be brave..it'll be over soon" he said with a shaky voice. Frodo looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded silently. 

Finally the cart was up enough for the Gaffer and Sam to crawl beneath and examine the wounded leg. "Ned" the Gaffer yelled to the Miller "hand me my wood axe from me pack....I'll need to cut through the wood to release the leg...Bilbo...ye'll have to hold on to Mr. Frodo tight...and Frodo lad, do yer very best not ta move yer leg son" Frodo nodded as Bilbo squeezed his hand.Frodo's body tensed with the pain and he arched his back to try and fight the urge to move his leg..."Shhh lad....we're almost there" Bilbo whispered. 

The Gaffer took just a few strokes of his axe to free the wood from the cart.Frodo's body relaxed and Bilbo could feel the tension leave him as his nephew relaxed his hold upon his hand. Sam re-wrapped the leg and held it steady as he, his Da and the Miller carefully pulled Frodo from under the wreckage at last. 

The Gaffer examined the leg and looking up to Bilbo, who was stroking his nephews hair said " the wood's gotta come our Mr. Bilbo...he can't travel like this." 

Bilbo looked to Frodo's leg, a piece of wood two fingers thick and about a foot and a half long stuck through his leg above his knee...he nodded tight lipped to the Gaffer. He turned back to talk with his young charge "Frodo lad, it's gotta come out my boy" he said tensely " I know Uncle" Frodo whispered weakly. "Lad, it's...it's gonna hurt some" Bilbo said with his voice breaking as he tried to sound brave. Frodo looked to him with tears in his eyes " I'll try not to fuss" he whispered and swallowed his pain. 

Bilbo looked down at the trembling lad and said with growing strength in his words "You fuss whatever amount you need to Frodo Baggins...there's no one here to hear you...I'll help hold ye my boy". The Gaffer directed the Miller and Farmer Cotton to hold Frodo down at the hips and Sam at his other leg. Sam gave his friend the leather strap he'd used the night before and giving his friend's good shoulder a squeeze, positioned himself by his Da to hold down Frodo's leg. The Gaffer looked up into Frodo's blue eyes "Ye ready lad?" Frodo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opening his eyes again said "yes sir" and tried to ready himself for the pain. 

The Gaffer took a deep breath and began to wiggle the wood to work it out of the leg. Frodo's whole body tensed in response to the pain. The men tightened their grips and held him down as Bilbo tried to find sounds to comfort him..."shh lad...let it go" he urged. Frodo moaned and thrashed his head back and forth violently as he ached his back trying to rid himself of the agony. "Can you go no faster man" Bilbo hissed to the Gaffer. The Gaffer said "I can not risk splintering the wood by going at it to fast..."   
Frodo moaned and bit the leather, tears in his eyes. 

The Gaffer looked to Frodo's face and gave the wood one last quick pull. Frodo could stand it no more...his body convulsed and the men had to lean upon him to still the shaking of the young hobbit's body as he let out a blood chilling scream, shook his head from side to side and let his eyes roll back into his head. "Praise Arda" Bilbo whispered "he'll feel no more." 

The Miller rose to his feet and walking to Bilbo said "That's a strong lad ye got there Baggins....never saw such courage" he said huskily as he grasped Bilbo's shoulder " Thanks for your help Ned...." Bilbo's voice was weak 

" So much pain" the Miller continued " and so little fuss...I wish me Ted had the strength of yer young'in." Bilbo turned to the Miller "May we never again have to witness such courage....never" he said hotly as he wiped a tear from his eye and the sweat from Frodo's brow. 

The Gaffer was examining Frodo as Sam wrapped his leg tightly with clean dressings. "He's got a few more broke ribs and this here shoulder...." the Gaffer gestured to the shoulder that Sam had thought was dislocated. "Can you set the shoulder Hamfast?" Bilbo asked. 

"Like as not I can, and bind the ribs too....I'll need me afew more strips of cloth." The Gaffer said. Bilbo rummaged in his pack and brought out the bandages he'd brought with him. The Gaffer positioned Frodo's arm and with a dull 'pop' was able to realign the shoulder. Then, he carefully sat him up and with Sam's help bound the ribs as best he could over the lad's clothing. 

Bilbo went back to his pack and took out a flask of brandy...he took a nip himself before offering it to the other hobbit men. He looked to Sam and then the Gaffer. At the Gaffers quiet nod Bilbo extended the flask to Sam..."You've had a man's time of it these past few hours Samwise...have a bit of what some men look to ease their shaking knees and worried hearts." 

Sam took the flask and took the tinest of sips before exploding in a coughing fit. The hobbit men found themselves laughing at poor Sam's introduction to the world of Brandy. The Gaffer, who was examining Sam's head injury and re-wrapping it, ruffled his matted sandy curls "it'll grow on ye some day me lad." 

Bilbo, Farmer Cotton and the Gaffer were discussing the best way to get Frodo to the top of the hill, now that they'd stablized his injuries. Bilbo was worried that carrying him would cause too much pain " Look here Mr. Bilbo" Farmer Cotton said " If we make a sled of sorts it'll take too long...I think the boys've been out in this here cold long enough" he said as he gestured to the blue tinge of Frodo's lips and Sam's now trembling body. Ned Sandyman spoke up "I'll carry 'em Bilbo....I'm the biggest and he's just a mite...I'll get him up the hill right quick and I'll be just as gentle as I can with the lad" he finished softly seeing Bilbo's worried expression.  


And so they made their way up the hill, the Gaffer helping Sam, Ned Sandyman with Frodo's body over his shoulder and Bilbo walking next to him...and Farmer Cotton bringing up the rear. Blessedly Frodo did not regain consciousness for the remainder of the trip and rode wrapped in a blanket nestled in Bilbo's lap. Sam was wrapped in a blanket and placed before the Gaffer. He was grateful to be in the protection of his Da's arms and found himself nodding off as they slowly approached Hobbiton. He did not even awaken as he was helped down from the pony into the crying arms of his Mam. 

Sam was ill for several weeks after their adventure. His prolonged exposure to the cold, head wound and trauma of what he'd endured weakened him enough that he didn't have the strength to fight off the pnemonia that found it's way into his lungs. He coughed and lay sick with fever for nearly a week before he was really aware of his surroundings. 

Prody Goodfellow was there tending to him when he awoke late one winter afternoon to the sounds of the healer speaking to his Gaffer. "That's a sturdy lad you got there Hamfast...strong constitution...I imagine he'll be outa bed in a day or two now that the fever's broke." 

"How's young Mr. Frodo doing?" Sam heard the Gaffer asking. 

"Well" said Prody "He lost a lot of blood and didn't have near as much strength as your Sam to begin with." The healer lowered his voice "I've tried to prepare Bilbo as best I could....but if I can't get the fever down from the infection in his leg soon...well, he won't last the week." he finished sadly. "Breaks me heart to see Bilbo caught up in this sadness...just when that lad brought some life to the poor dear hobbit." Prody's voice gradually faded. 

Sam couldn't help it, his sobs took all in the room by surprise. The Gaffer came quickly to his bedside and taking his hand said "ye heard that did ye?" Sam cried and nodded. "There, there lad...old Prody's got a few tricks left and you know that Mr. Frodo's been full o'nothing if not surprises....it'd be nothing less than amazing if he didn't find another way to surprise us now." Sam nodded wordlessly and wiped his hand across his teary eyes. 

"Can I go ta him Da?" he asked huskily. The Gaffer looked to Old Prody and awaited his signal. The healer came over and examined his patient, then nodded. 

"Let me help ye dress lad and I'll go with ya" the Gaffer said. "I believe I'm due up there now myself....we'll all go" said the healer. 

Within the hour the tree of them made their way slowly up the hill to Bag End. Sam was weak form his sickness and was grateful for the help from the hobbit's who'd positioned themselves on either side of 'em. 

The Gaffer knocked on the door of Bag End and to everyone's surprise it was answered by none other than Gandalf the wizard. 

"Come in...come in Samwise...my poor boy you look as if you're about to topple over...sit here while I go get Bilbo." Sam stood a moment, awkwardly in the entryway. He heard Gandalf's voice from the distance " Samwise I said to sit my boy." The Gaffer led Sam to the Kitchen. Where they sat and waited for Bilbo. 

A few moments later Bilbo and Gandalf came in. The wizard had to stoop low to avoid hitting his head on one of the many elaborate crossbeams of the hobbit hole. Bilbo came to Sam and clasped a hand to his shoulder "Welcome my boy...good to see you up and about at least." he sad sadly. The elder hobbit looked tired and worn, Sam could see it'd been many nights since he'd gotten a good night's rest. 

"How is he?" Sam asked anxiously..."Can I go to him?" 

Bilbo sighed deeply and looked first to Prody and then back to Sam before saying "He's very ill Sam...his leg has taken an infection that he's too weak to shake I'm afraid..." 

Prody interjected "The leg is the source of the illness, if ye'd only let me..." Bilbo rapidly cut off Prody's last words "A choice I've not had the heart to make I'm afraid Prody...I keep hoping for a miricle I'm afraid" he finished sadly. 

Sam was confused "What choice?" he asked. Bilbo looked at Sam with tears in his eyes "Prody feels he can save Frodo..." Sam was overjoyed "that's a wonder" he said happily..."if he takes his leg" Bilbo finished quietly. 

Sam was horrified " 'take his leg' he thought and then said "Mr. Frodo is no cripple." 

"My thoughts as well Samwise" Bilbo said with great sadness. 

Prody got up from the table...."I'll go examine him again...but I dare not wait much beyond morning Bilbo." and left the room. 

Bilbo tiredly rested his head upon his arms and waved the healer out of the room as Sam got up to follow himto Mr. Frodo's room. 

The room looked dim in the waning light of the winter afternoon amd Sam took a minute to make out the figure upon the bed. Frodo was so pale and slight looking, laid out beneath many layers of quilts and blankets. His hands were resting upon the covers and his dark curls were lank with sweat. Sam stepped closer. He noted the sunken cheeks and black circles beneath his eyes. 

Old Prody was lifting the covers and changing the dressings on Frodo's leg. As he unwrapped the last layer of bandages a putrid and foul odor filled the room. Sam looked to the wound with disgust. The leg was swollen to nearly twice it's normal size, the skin was mottled purple and white with angry red welts running the length of it. A sickly yellow fluid oozed from the wound itself. Sam felt as though he might be sick but quickly controlled his queasiness. 

Frodo was not conscious but moaned and clenched his fists each time Prody touched his leg. Sam was suddenly afraid for his friend and felt a lump in his throat as he tried not to cry. "Sam...hand me those bandages well ye lad?" the healer asked. Sam, startled out of his sorrow brought them over quickly. "There's a good lad" Prody said. 

Sam stared at his friend "Are ya really meaning to take off his leg then?" he asked in a scared voice. "I'm running out of ideas my boy, I've lanced the infection daily, treated it with herbs and infusions, packed it with warm compresses...nothing is working and your Mr. Frodo is running out of time" he mused. 

"Can I do anything to help?" Sam whispered. 

"Talk with him lad and cool his fever with these cool cloths while I go and try to talk some sense into that foolish hobbit in the kitchen " Prody grumped as he left the room. 

Sam sat himself on the side of Mr. Frodo's bed...the slight shift of his weight caused a grimace of pain to cross his friend's face. "Mr. Frodo" Sam whispered urgently "wake up sir...ya need to wake up...we need ta see ya getting better sir...if ye want to walk again...run to the river with me....climb a tree or ta visit with the elves sir...you need to put yur heart in it sir...try to wake up...please?!" Sam begged his friend as he brushed the dark damp curls from his face. 

Frodo sighed deeply "you've come Sam" he whispered quietly "I've waited for you." 

"Waited for me sir?" Sam whispered in return. 

"Waited for a sign Sam" he opened his blue eyes and Sam could see they were swollen and dull with pain "I can not live with this pain Sam...I waited for you...to say good bye for I find myself wishing for death." he whispered hoarsely. 

"No sir..."Sam insisted loudly "We'll find a way outta this...hang on to me sir" Sam said as he held out his hand to Frodo. 

Frodo sighed deeply and holding Sam's hand said "They mean to take my leg don't they?" 

Sam wanted to bring his friend only words of comfort but knew he could not lie. "Yes sir, Old Prody says it's the only way" he said miserably. 

"Why do they wait?" Frodo mumbled thickly. 

"Well sir, Mr. Bilbo is having some trouble...he don't want to be responsible for making a bad choice." 

Frodo nodded ever so slightly "Poor Bilbo, he does not want to bring me more pain..." he laughed weakly " he feels I've been through enough I suppose....I am starting to agree with him." Just then Sam shifted his weight slightly and brushed against Frodo's leg. Frodo went white and he clenched Sam's hand in agony. 

"Oh Mr. Frodo, I'm so sorry...let me move me clumsy self away from ye" 

"No Sam" Frodo gasped "the pain will subside in a moment" he said with eyes clenched closed. 

"please sir,let me move away so I don't go hurt'in ye again." Sam pleaded. 

"No Sam" Frodo said and he squeezed Sam's hand even tighter....then he opened his eyes and looked to his friend and smiled weakly. He starting laughing a tired little laugh which went on a few moments. Sam was just thinking he best go to get the healer....worried that perhaps Mr. Frodo was becoming delirious from the pain when Frodo stopped laughing and said seriously. "You are my sign Sam." 

"Whatever do you mean sir?" Sam asked confused. 

Frodo took a deep breath "The pain of having you by my side, even when you jostled my leg, is not nearly so bad as the pain of being without you....don't you see Sam, I can't let go of life...let go of you. " He paused and smiled as he looked in his friend's eyes "I'll find a life with meaning whether I've got one leg or two." 

Sam looked at Frodo with tears starting in his eyes as Frodo continued " The value of a life is not found in judging it's quality by what has been done in the past...but in what you can do with it's future....in using the gifts you have the best way you can." Frodo was tired after his speech and rested a moment before continuing. "I'm ready to end the pain Sam...not my life....go get Prody and Bilbo." 

Sam gently got up from the bed, causing Frodo to wince in pain "I'm sorry sir" Sam whispered. Frodo stared at his friend a moment " I'm not" he said in reply then shut his eyes to rest. 

  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** *tear falls from eye* Nawyn : 04-07-2003 - 02:21 PM So Sad Arenial : 04-07-2003 - 06:04 PM no, no, no, no, NO! PrincessofNumenor : 04-08-2003 - 08:36 AM where are the tissues???? elgalad : 04-09-2003 - 05:49 AM Frodo's leg??!! Lalaith-Elerrina : 04-09-2003 - 06:03 PM The pain. elijahhotti : 04-16-2003 - 11:59 PM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	8. chapter 8:Haunted

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 8: Haunted  
April 11, 2003 - Friday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


In the last chapter.....Frodo and Sam were rescued from the blizzard and their accident by the Gaffer, Bilbo, Farmer Cotton and the Miller. Upon bringing Frodo back to Bag End it was discovered that his leg wound was badly infected and the only way the healer would be able to save his life...was to "take his leg"....Frodo decides life at costs is worth the battle.... 

*************************************************   
Sam quietly left the room. Only then did Frodo notice that Gandalf had been standing quietly in the corner near the doorway. 

"Well done my lad, you are doing splendid" the wizard said with a smile. 

Frodo took stock of himself and grimaced in pain; fever still raging, broken ribs making breathing difficult, infection coursing through his body from a leg wound that hurt just lying there....he could only imagine how he must appear. "You have need of higher standards" he whispered grimly. 

The wizard's smile spread to his eyes and he fairly beamed at the hobbit in front of him. He came to Frodo's bedside and kneeling down he gently took Frodo's hand in his "It has been difficult, I know lad...but you must continue to have the faith you've shown thus far.". Gandalf took his other hand and ran it soothingly through Frodo's damp curls. 

Frodo's deep blue eyes stared up into the ageless depths of the wizards eyes "Whatever do you mean Gandalf?" he whispered weakly. 

"You will understand in time my friend" the wizard replied kindly. Frodo tried to speak again, to ask more questions...staring at the wizard with wonder when Gandalf placed his finger carefully against Frodo's trembling lips and said "shhhh". Frodo felt himself growing weak as Gandalf continued to kneel by his side. 

The wizard took both of his hands and ever so softly placed them on Frodo's head and gradually Frodo felt a burning warmth grow in the center of his being....a growing comfort that fought with the pain...a softly growing feeling growing ever more intense until Frodo surrendered to it's call and slipped into the most blessed state of sleep he'd ever known. 

Gandalf remained kneeling by the boy's side for a moment to ensure that Frodo's sleep would bring all the comfort he could muster. Standing at last, he looked down at the hobbit with a loving smile in his eye. "You are doing splendid...we are nearly there" he whispered gently. 

A noise behind Gandalf alerted him to the presence of Old Prody and Bilbo. The healer had brought a tray of knives, herbs, brandy and a small saw. He was laying them out on the table. 

"Where is Master Samwise? " Gandalf asked. 

"The Gaffer took 'em home....we wanted to spare him" Bilbo said brusquely "he's been through quite enough don't you think?" 

Gandalf watched old Prody's preparations with amusement. The healer was quite flustered, having never prepared for an amputation before. "Perhaps you'd best check your patient before you begin?" Gandalf suggested. 

"Yes, of course." Prody said and he turned to take Frodo's pulse and check his fever. 

Bilbo turned to Gandalf and said " Well, it's a blessing he's unconscious to begin this....he's had enough pain, the poor lad." Bilbo's voice broke and he started to cry. Gandalf stepped up to take his friend into a hug "Now, now....perhaps the boy will surprise you Bilbo" he said gently. 

Bilbo sniffled loudly " I must be brave for him Gandalf....but my heart is breaking....I didn't know how much it would hurt to feel such love..." the old hobbit buried his face in the wizard's grey robes. 

Bilbo paused as he heard Old Prody's mutterings at last become something recognizable. " Don't understand it " the elderly healer was saying to himself " an hour ago he was raging with fever and now he's sleeping as soft as a babe..." Bilbo walked, as if in a trance to his nephew's side. "What are you saying Prody?" Bilbo asked, barely daring to hope. 

"Well, his fever is nearly gone, the swelling in his legs is going down....I'll be jingled....this here hobbit's gonna recover. why Bilbo he'll live to fall out of more tree's yet!" 

Bilbo sat heavily on the edge of the bed and brought Frodo's hand to his cheek. "Praise the Valar" he mumbled...you're going to be just fine my lad....just fine...." then burst into tears. 

Sam had to be nearly dragged from Bag End that night and spent the entire night restlessly tossing around waiting for morning. He was unable to bear the images that assailed him...his friend in so much pain....he listened carefully all the night through and imagined each gust of wind bringing him a scream or whimper from the hole up the lane. 

When morning finally came Sam emerged from his room, eyes red...."can I go to him?" he asked the Gaffer. 

"Have yer breakfast first my lad" the Gaffer said, hoping to stall him. 

Sam looked to his Da "I'm not hungry" he said with agony in his voice....may I go....Please?" 

"OK lad....grab yer cloak." he said as the the Gaffer and Sam made their way up to Bag End. 

It was a cold and grey moring...the threat of snow was in the air. But Sam thought not of the weather, but of his   
friend. 'I'll make 'em a special crutch' he thought 'maybe even find a way to fashion him a leg made of wood.' 

He was busy with these thoughts as he reached at last the door of Bag End. They knocked and a very tired Prody answered the door as he was himself getting ready to leave. "Mr. Frodo'll be happy to see you Sam...go right on in"  
the healer said as he walked past the pair at the door and walked up the lane. 

Sam looked at his father, the Gaffer nodded so Sam let himself in and walked quietly up the hallway to Frodo's room. He stood there a moment willing himself to go in and yet fearing what he'd see. 

'I'll be brave for him...no, with him' Sam thought to himself. As he entered the room, he heard laughter and stared in surprise at Frodo who was sitting up and laughing at a story Gandalf was telling. 

"Mr. Frodo sir," Sam said shyly, studiously avoiding looking at his leg, "Are ye better sir?" 

Frodo looked up, with a happy smile on his face, "why yes Sam...come in and listen to Gandalf tell of Bilbo and the dwarves..." 

Sam came forward awkwardly...." How are ye sir?" he asked carefully "How's the leg" he said, barely able to bring himself to ask that question. 

Frodo looked to him with sudden understanding...."Come here Sam" and he motioned for Sam to come towards him...Frodo took Sam's hand, Sam closed his eyes when he fiqured out what Mr. Frodo was about to do...."Do not be afraid Sam, I am going to be fine" Frodo said gently and placed Sam's hand upon his leg. The loyal hobbit closed his eyes. Sam was prepared to comfort his friend, ready to have his hand reach a space that was empty and was amazed to find his hand not resting upon empty space at all....but upon Frodo's leg. 

Sam open his eyse wide and squeezed in amazement. Frodo winced in pain "Sam, my leg is still here, but it is still quite sore" he said with a short laugh. 

"Oh, Mr. Frodo, I am sorry, I was just so...so happy...I had to squeeze to be sure " Sam said said sheepishely. 

Frodo laughed...."if it makes you that happy Sam, I'd gladly endure the pain of another squeeze." Sam patted his friend's leg and smiled shyly, his heart full to bursting. 

In the following weeks, as Frodo continued to heal and gain strength, Sam rarely left his side. At times Bilbo felt as if he had two boys in his care. Bilbo did not speak to Frodo again of the events of the harvest bonfire, but neither did he mention again sending Frodo to visit Brandy Hall. 

Frodo was unable to walk far and relied upon a cane to help him in his travels about the hole. Since his nephew could do little else, Bilbo decided to resume their study sessions. 

Their mornings were spent in quiet discussion of elvish lore and about midmorning Sam would show up for second breakfast and his lessons would begin. Bilbo often relied upon Frodo to see Sam through his tasks and would leave the boys alone while he worked on his Elvish translations or saw to the running of Bag End. 

While Bilbo seemed content with the daily routine and time passed happily enough, Sam sometimes caught him staring at Frodo with a sad and pensive look upon his face. He knew that Frodo feared to discuss with Bilbo his foretellings and feelings of unease that surrounded his memories of the brief moment of contact he'd had with the Valar. He could see that Frodo wanted despritely to be honest with his favorite Uncle, but didn't know how to go about it. 

As Sam sat pondering these thoughts one day during his lessons, he simply asked ""Frodo, why don't ye speak with Mr.  
Bilbo about what happened?". Frodo who was busy showing Sam the mechanics of elvish sentence construction, was quite surprised and a little confused by Sam's question. 

"Whatever do you mean Sam? Speak to Bilbo of what?" Frodo asked. 

"What happened that day, 'atween you and the Valar." Sam said 

Frodo put down his pen nib...."Oh Sam, you said you'd not speak of that....that it would remain our secret....you'll not go speaking of it to Uncle Bilbo will you?" Frodo asked anxiously. 

"I'd never break no promise Mr. Frodo, you know that" Sam replied. 

"Yes Sam, I do know that...I...I just get a little frightened at times I guess." Frodo ansered. 

"You sir, frightened?..I find that hard to believe" Sam returned...."frightened of what?". 

Frodo got up from the table and looked out the round window of the study to the snow covered gardens of Bag End and in his mind he could see the rolling slopes, lazy rivers and peaceful woods of the Shire. "Afraid of having no place to call home, afraid of having no one want me" he whispered so quietly that Sam had to strain to catch his last words. Sam was nearly speechless, then finally spoke... 

"No one want you? Ye truly are cracking Mr. Frodo, why would no one want you...you are clever, talented, full 'o stories, spirited.....and handsome to boot...no one want you.....why that's just about the sillest thing I every did hear." Sam muttered almost to himself. 

"Thank you Sam" Frodo said with a teary voice. 

"Why Mr. Frodo, yer crying...whatever for?" Sam asked. 

Frodo leaned his pale cheek against the cool comfort of the windowsill "I am evil Sam" he whispered. 

Sam had to fight the urge to laugh at that notion...but then looked at the sad face of the young master of Bag End.  
"I don't understand Mr. Frodo, why yer fair bursting with goodness you are....how can you be evil?" he questioned. 

" I saw them drown Sam...I saw it happen...and I could have stopped it...but I was afraid. I felt like I was watching it happen through someone else's eyes. I should have screamed or called for help...or jumped through the window to get 'em....but I didn't." He had tears running down his cheeks and he collapsed against the wall by the window. Looking up at Sam, with tears streaming down his face he cried " I killed 'em Sam, it's my fault, mine, my own" he covered his face with his hands. 

Sam sat stunned "Mr. Frodo, you were just a lad." Frodo did not even look up as he answered tonelessly " I was the same age you are now Sam...and you saved me." 

"We saved each other Mr. Frodo, and I reckon we're not done yet neither." He carefully helped Frodo up from the floor, trying to protect his leg. Frodo grimaced from the discomfort but looking into Sam's eyes said " I am evil, I don't deserve friends like you and I'm afraid that if Bilbo knew my story he'd not want me either...so Sam, I'm sorry to say that you are twice the keeper of my sad tales and much depended upon to keep my secrets." 

"I'll keep your secrets sir, but I'm thinking it's not just your tale sir." Sam said sadly. 

  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** First! Tari_et_Estel : 04-16-2003 - 10:24 AM Please help!!! elijahhotti : 04-16-2003 - 01:49 PM Wonderful! Nawyn : 04-16-2003 - 03:16 PM Frodo, Evil? Arenial : 04-16-2003 - 06:02 PM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	9. Chapter 9: The magic of memories

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 9: The Magic of Memories  
April 17, 2003 - Thursday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


In the last Chapter.....Gandalf, with the intervention of the Valar, saved Frodo's leg....helping him through another "test". Sam discovered that Frodo blames himself for the death of his parents. 

************************************************* 

When Bilbo returned from his morning trip to the market, he checked the "boys", as he'd begun to think of them, and found Frodo sound asleep on his book. His face was paler than it had been when he'd left. Sam was busy writing his elvish sentences and hadn't appeared to notice that Frodo had dropped off to sleep. 

"Sam" Bilbo whispered "is he all right then?" he asked, tilting his head towards the slumbering boy. Sam looked blankly at Bilbo "Well I guess so Sir, he does seem a mite tired and a bit sad today though..." Sam replied, hoping to get Mr. Bilbo to make some inquiries that he'd just have to answer. 

Bilbo just walked up behind the sleeping hobbit and draped a blanket across his thin shoulders. "I shouldn't wonder that he's sad Sam, today's his Mum's birthday" Bilbo paused a long while, as if seeing her in a dream. He continued..."pretty lass she was, had the same blue eyes as this one...and spirit...my but she was always laughing she was. It was always easy for me to see why Drogo'd married her." Bilbo sighed heavily and ruffled Frodo's hair "yes, I can see why he's sad...." 

Sam felt a tear come to his eye 'I'd best get home afore I spill it all' he thought to himself. "I'd best get home Mr. Bilbo....Da will be needing me to help with the chores...Mam's not been feeling too well herself these past few days." Sam said. 

"Yes, of course Sam...wish your mother well and I'll tell the sleepyhead here that you'll see him for lessons tomorrow." Bilbo said quietly. 

It was in fact quite a few days before Sam came back to Bag End for lessons. Sam's mother had been ill for a while, and poor Sam had not known how ill until she passed on a week later. Sam found his heart no longer troubled by the tales of his friend as he struggled to live with his own sadnesses. Each day was dreary and overwhelmed with a blackness that Sam felt would fill his days forever. 

Frodo came down to #3 Bagshot row to see Sam as soon as it was deemed proper, and the snow had melted enough to allow him passage with his cane. Sam answered the door and found himself enveloped in Frodo's rather unsteady embrace. Frodo was pained to see how pale and tired Sam looked and urged him to come out for a brief walk. Sam looked to his Da and the Gaffer gave him a sad pat on the back "Off ye be lad, a little air would be a wonder to yer pale face." 

Sam gulped hard and grabbing a cloak from the hook by the door, took off down the lane with Frodo. They walked and hobbled in silence for a while. They came to the hill near the mill and saw a group of giggling hobbit children dragging their sledges for an afternoon of fun. 

Sam looked sadly upon the cheery faces in the distance and winced at their laughter. "How can there be such happiness when all seems so hopeless in me own life?" he asked in a lonely voice that broke Frodo's heart. 

"Oh Sam, there will be many sad moments...but you will find a balance again." Frodo said, giving his friend's shoulder a brief squeeze "There will come a day when you'll suddenly realize that you've been happy for the tiniest of moments...and then you'll begin to see that the rest of your days will not be forever bleak and filled with darkness". 

"What will I do without her?" Sam asked, his voice resonant with pain and fear " How can my life go on when she's....she's not here to be there for her 'littlest boy'?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes. 

"Oh Sam" Frodo replied "she'll always be there for you....always in your memories...don't shut her out, keep her memories fresh....take them out each day as long as you need" Frodo paused and continued sadly...." yes, that will make it seem harder for a while, for right now....but it will ensure that she will be there for you when you really need her. Treasure her memories Sam and she'll be there...a part of your 'forever'." 

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes "Is that what you did Mr. Frodo...is that what worked for you?" he asked 

Frodo put his arm about the younger hobbit's shoulders and said sadly "Sam, I am unable to conjure up many memories....because I pushed mine away....everyone said 'be brave'....'don't cry' and 'it'll get easier'....well I wasn't brave and the only way it got easier is I forced myself to bury my memories so deep that I've lost them" he finished quietly. Frodo sighed "Don't be brave Sam...relish your sadness for it will burn her memories into your heart....don't follow the course set by my own misfortune...guide yourself to new trails....don't make the same mistake I have Sam" Frodo pleaded. 

It was getting colder as the winter sun began to fade and Sam shivered. "Come my friend" Frodo said "lets' get you home....the next time we're standing in this spot perhaps we'll both be ready to get on with the events that will guide us to our future....not leave us mourning our past". 

They walked, slowly back to Sam's hobbit hole. While Sam's darkness did not leave him that day or for many days thereafter, he looked to his friend and knew whatever else the future whould bring...their fates were linked as one. 

The long dark days of winter were just beginning to hint that they might loosen their grip as Sam found himself finding a few happy moments now and again. In the midst of his times of darkness, just as Frodo had predicted, his memories of Mam became a comfort to him. He found new strength in the knowledge that these small moments of happiness would grow to light his way out of the darkness in his life. 

As time went on Sam found himself worrying more and more about his Da. The Gaffer had taken to finishing up his days at the Green Dragon, sharing a few pints with any who would listen to tales of his beautiful Belle and their happy days together. Sam found himself thrust into the role of caretaker and provider as he struggled to keep the household afloat. 

Sam did what work he could for the masters of Bag End, but found to make ends meet he frequently had to take in odd jobs from around the village. The weight of the world seemed to rest on his young shoulders. 

One night, as he worked late into the night in the chilly confines of his gardening shed, fashioning tools for the new Smithy, he heard a knock upon the door. He opened the door to find Frodo standing there in the moonlight. Frodo didn't wait to be asked in, he entered and shut the door quickly behind him. By the flickering glow of the candle, Sam could see Frodo's face and could read the emotion there....Frodo was angry. 

"Samwise Gamgee....what in the name of Arda are you doing up at this hour?" Without even stopping to hear his explanation Frodo continued "It's past midnight, it's freezing out here and you'll get yourself sick staying up all night like this!" 

Without even saying a word Sam turned back to his task...he didn't know what to say....Frodo just didn't understand about things like money. Frodo walked to the bench "Sam" he said, the anger gone from his face...."if this is about money...why didn't you talk to me or to Bilbo?" 

"What is it I'm surpopsed to say to yer?" Sam inquired "I can't do no more work in yer gardens till winters done and we needs the money...especially since Mam died" Sam voice trailed off sadly. 

"Oh Sam, I've got some money put by...." Frodo started to say 

"won't take no charity Mr. Frodo....thought you'd a known that about me by now." Sam finished gruffly. 

"Sam, you are entirely too young to take on such a heavy burden" Frodo continued. "young or no Mr. Frodo....a family needs things Mr. Frodo and me Da...well... he hasn't been feeling well of late." 

Frodo considered Sam's words, won't you let me speak with Bilbo about this...please....?" he entreated  
Sam shook his head stubbornly. "I thought not" Frodo said as he stepped forward to the bench and took a tool in his slender hands. "Well, there's no help for it Sam....we shall have to work together to get your family out of this tight spot eh?" 

"Now Mr. Frodo" Sam said "put that down afore ye hurt yerself or soil yer clothes...." Sam said " meaning no disrespect but this is my job....and what do yer know about fashioning tools anyway.?" he asked. 

"First of all" Frodo replied " I'll not hurt myself, secondly I'm your friend and thirdly....when I lived at Brandy hall I was quite friendly with the smith there for a year, so I happen to know a lot about tools and such Sam Gamgee." 

"Well" Sam muttered to himself "'tisn't proper like". 

"Confound it Sam, have you not noticed how little I care what others think?" Frodo's voice had risen in annoyance, but softened. "If such things matter to you however, then we could work together at night and no one would be the wiser." 

So, the two hobbits struck up a working partnership, spending several hours each night, after all of Hobbition was tucked away for the night, working Sam's odd jobs. They found they worked well together, and if Frodo seemed more tired during the days and his clothes more soiled than normal winter wear would normally have call for...well Bilbo kept silent. The elderly hobbit suspected that Frodo was helping his friend and was actually quite relieved. Bilbo knew how fiercely proud the Gamgee's were and had been trying to find a way himself to add to the Gaffer's pay packet. 

Bilbo did his best to ensure that there were little bits of things that needed fixing and that they somehow found their way to Sam's nightime endeavors. In this way, in a matter of week....Sam's money troubles were lessoning and felt less the burden of trying to provide for his family. 

  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** Wow! Arenial : 04-18-2003 - 03:26 PM Hobbits R Cool! Lalaith-Elerrina : 04-18-2003 - 05:15 PM Wonderful! Nawyn : 04-20-2003 - 11:30 AM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifice

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 10: Sacrifice  
April 27, 2003 - Sunday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Previously....Frodo helped Sam cope with the loss of his Mam  
and they worked together to shoulder the burdens of helping the Gaffer...  
************************************************* 

The winter drew to it's final days with one last glorious snowstorm that blanketed the rolling hills and gentle slopes of the Shire with a coating of snow that sparkled like diamonds. The children of Hobbiton, sensing that winter would soon be gone, flocked to the slopes above the Mill and readied their sledges for an afternoon of hobbit fun. 

Sam looked up from his daily chore of washing the day's dishes and looked out the window to the snow and the bright sunshine....he found himself longing for days past when he and Frodo would have been among the first to race to the Mill with their sledges. He sighed....his world was different now and he turned back to his dishes. 

Suddenly he lifted his head from the dishes once more, startled by the noise of his Da clearing his throat "ahem..." the Gaffer awkwardly started to speak "Ye ain't the only one Samwise that knows yer way around tools ya know". Sam looked in amazement....the Gaffer had fixed up his battered sledge and affixed shiney new runners and was proudly displaying it in his gnarled old hands. "Now ye be off and have some boy fun fer a change...I'm not ready for ye to be the grown up of the house quite yet....and take yer sister....Marigold's been a bit mopey of late" 

"Ye sure Da? I could finish up the dishes and...." Sam's thoughts were cut off "I'm sure son...now go and get that rascal young Baggins and have some hobbit fun me boy." Sam gave his Da a quick hug which earned him a gruff "off ye be lad" and shouted to his sister "Marigold.....let's go sledging with Mr. Frodo....come on you slowpoke." In a matter of minutes Sam was out the door, dragging his sledge with one hand and his reluctant sister with the other. 

His knock at Bag End was quickly answered by a seemingly exasperated Bilbo. "Sam....what a pleasure to see you lad....Mari, you too lass....come in, come in." Bilbo shut the door behind the two and hustled them into the entryway. "Frodo and I are just having our morning lessons Sam...and truthfully " Bilbo's voice dropped to a whisper "I think your Mr. Frodo needs a break...why he's starting to argue with me about my choice of Elvish verb tenses." 

Sam, who wasn't quite sure what a verb tense was, much less that there might be more than one of them, suggested to Bilbo that a little fresh air might clear Mr. Frodo's thinking. 

A few moments later, with Frodo muttering something about "past perfect tense is the one to use" they set off to join the other children of Hobbiton. As they made their way to the slopes above the Mill, a lone fiqure in grey robes and a blue pointy hat was making his way towards Bag End. 

Sam and Frodo chattered on with great excitement about the new runners on Sam's sledge, while Marigold whined about how cold it was and how sledging was "for babies". Frodo, six years her senior,laughed...which did nothing to improve her humor. It was not until they'd climbed the hill at last and Marigold spotted her new friend Chrysanthamum Goodfellow, that she lost the sour and pinched look she'd been wearing. Miss Goodfellow had recently moved to Hobbiton, when the winter sickness that took Belle Gamgee claimed the lives of both of her parents. The newly uprooted Hobbit lass was living with her Uncle Prody, and feeling a little lost in the midst of so much change. Marigold ran to Chrys, as she was called, and with a squeal and a hug they were both soon feeling better about their circumstances. 

The sounds of giggles, shouts and laughter filled the air in an ever increasing volume as more and more child joined the fray. Frodo and Sam took turns sharing their sledges with the girls and soon all their faces were pink with the excitement and exertion of the day. Suddenly, Ted Sandyman was there with his sledge, challenging Sam to a race. They'd had so much fun so far and Sam's new runner's were so fast that he was about to say 'yes' when he looked to Mr. Frodo. His bright blue eyes were clouding over and he seemed to be 'looking through' Sam in a funny way. 

"Another one o'yer headaches Mr. Frodo?' Sam asked concerned. Frodo, not wanting to spoil the first fun his friend had had in many a month, was reluctant to let on...he did his best to ignore the throbbing at this temples. "It'll be fine Sam...you go ahead" he said quietly. Sam turned to go with a bright smile lighting up his face....he just knew he'd beat Ted this time. 

Frodo felt as if his head would explode and he could contain his groan no more....he sank to his his knees with a moan and found Sam at his side in a flash. Ted rolled his eyes and shook his head "hey Sam, yer crybaby friend don't want ya to have fun with naught but him....he's got himself another 'headache' " the Miller's son mocked . Sam gave Ted a look that said 'I'll deal with you later' and turned to his friend. 

Sam dropped to his knees and looked Frodo in the eyes "let it go Frodo, if it's a hurtin' that bad...perhaps ye'd best listen to this one" he whispered. Frodo nodded in agony and rubbed his temples....as the pain began to subside he noticed the gradual lessoning of noise around around him....Sams face faded from before him and he stared, as if in a trance, at the events which were soon to unfold....  
a laughing Ted Sandyman atop a hill...Sam hurtling towards the pond...a crash and a wet, limp body with sandy curls....the Gaffers face as he buried his son... 

With a shudder Frodo broke his trance and stared into Sam's warm brown eyes. "You'll die Sam" he gasped with fear and horror reflected in his blue eyes "don't do it Sam....don't...I beg you." 

Just then loud laughter struck Frodo like he'd been slapped and he looked up to see Ted at the top of the hill pushing the girls on his sledge. Frodo scrambled to his feet as Sam yelled "Noooo." Ted was pushing the sledge down the wrong side of the hill.....down the steep slope towards the pond. 

Frodo ran and crested the top of the hill just as the sledge began to speed down it....his feet flew in his efforts to reach the sledge with the now screaming girls. Sam stood and watched with horror as the sledge went shooting onto the pond and the sickening sound of splintering ice filled the air.   
"Nooo" Frodo screamed as he continued to race down the hill....in a desperate race against time...he dove and slid across the ice as he pushed with all his might and succeeded in forcing the sledge across the cracking ice. 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the sobbing girls fall from the sledge into a snowbank at the far side of the pond. Then, as if in slow motion he glimpsed a flash of Frodo's cloak as he slid into the yawning hole that had been waiting for the girls. Sam was suddenly aware that he was running towards the pond and found himself willing any power he could think of to lend speed to his hobbit feet. As he got to the edge of the pond he saw Frodo's dark curls emerge from the water as his pale hand reached to the sky in a gesture of longing. Before Sam could get close enough, Frodo's curls disappeared and his hand, reaching for the sky was swallowed by the cold forever of the frozen pond. Children, who had been stopped in their tracks, silenced by the events before them, suddenly started screaming in terror. 

Bilbo had just settled down to tea with his good friend Gandalf the wizard. He was about to fill his guest's cup when he saw the wizard shudder and grab the table. "Gracious Gandalf, you look as though someone's just walked over your grave....whatever is the matter my friend?....Are you all right?" He asked cheerily. Gandalf said to no one "it has happened then...." and bowed his head. As Bilbo was about to inquire what the wizard was speaking of he noticed suddenly the the absence of the sounds of the children playing....which had filled the air moments ago. Then the sounds of screams filled the silence and Bilbo rose from the table "I do hope...." he started to say as Jolly Cotton burst through the door " Mr. Baggins.....come quick....Frodo's fell in the pond" Bilbo looked to the wizard with fear in his eyes, grabbed his cloak and ran for the door. Gandalf followed slowly and with a heavy heart. 

  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** ... elgalad : 04-27-2003 - 11:46 AM OH NO! Arenial : 04-27-2003 - 11:58 AM Gasp! Lalaith-Elerrina : 04-27-2003 - 07:41 PM Are You Trying to KILL Me with Suspense? cpsings4him : 04-28-2003 - 12:59 PM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Nawyn : 04-29-2003 - 04:35 PM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	11. Chapter 11: The Struggle

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 11: The Struggle  
April 28, 2003 - Monday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Previously.....Frodo's heroic actions saved the girls from Ted's evil. 

************************************************* 

Sam got as close to the edge of the ice,to the opening that had claimed Frodo as he could, but he could see no sign of his friend. "Frodo" he screamed to the murkey depths....he looked about frantically and noticed a windswept spot on the ice a few feet from the opening that was clear as a window. He slid quickly to it and searched through the ice for a sign of Frodo....as he stared into the dark depths a face came into view. Frodo, whose legs were tangled in the muck and mire of the bottom of the pond struggled frantically to break through this window in his icy prison. Sam screamed and tried to show Frodo the opening a few feet behind him, but Frodo was stuck fast. As Sam watched, Frodo lips screamed "Sam....Sam" and he put all his strength into his attempts to break the ice, the blood flowed from his torn and mangled hands so hard did he struggle. Sam watched as his Friend's bright blue eyes slowly dimed and his hands ceased their movements...Frodo's lips moved one last time as he stared at Sam "namarie" his lips formed. Then eyes still wide open, but seeing nothing of this world, Frodo gave up his struggle. 

Sam screamed from the depth of his soul; a pain wracked cry "Noooooo" he screamed with all his might as he beat upon the ice with his fists. Suddenly the Gaffer and the Miller were there with axes and hammers. Sam stood and ripping the axe from his Da's hands started swinging wildly at the ice....sobbing as he hit the surface of the pond over and over again....not caring who heard his cries or what he hit. The Gaffer struggled with his son for a moment to take the axe from him "Sam lad...not that way" he said firmly as he wrested the axe from Sam's shaking hands. Sam sunk to his knees and sobbed. "Hurry Da...hurry please" Sam cried. 

After a moment that seemed to last forever The Gaffer and the Miller's strong arms wielded the axe and hammer and they broke through the ice. They reached in to drag Frodo's limp and bloodied body from the water just as Bilbo made his way to the edge of the ice. Frodo's body was still, his lips blue from the cold, hands and head bloodied from his fight with the ice and sightless blue eyes opened wide staring to the heavens above him. 

Sam grabbed a frozen hand and slapped his cheek, leaving only the abrupt mark of his hand on the Hobbit's pale skin. "Frodo...Mr. Frodo wake up...it's your Sam.....Wake up Frodo" he screamed in pain and anger, as he lay near his friend. The children of the village gathered in a circle about those clustered around the still figure of the drowned Hobbit. Prody Goodfellow, an arm securely wrapped about his shaking niece, came through the circle. He handed Chrysanthamum to the Gaffers protective hug, while Marigold found refuge in her Da's other arm. The girls sobbed and their cries broke the silence of the stricken gathering. 

Bilbo looked to Prody and they knealt together at the young Hobbit's side as the healer frantically ripped open Frodo's shirt...looking for any sign of warmth and life. He turned to Bilbo with tears in his eyes " I can do nothing Bilbo...he's gone my friend" the healer said with his agony reflected in his voice. 

Bilbo wrapped his arms about Frodo's neck and leaning over the still form of his nephew, began to cry..."Don't leave me lad....don't leave me alone again." Sam pulled himself to his knees and moving to the other side of his friend he took his cold hand in his and staring into the endless blue of Frodo's eyes whispered "Namarie mellon amin"(farewell my friend). as he closed his friend's eyes Sam's hand strayed to a dark curl that had strayed to Frodo's forehead and he gently pushed it back so he could view this beloved face one last moment. 

Just then, there was a motion in the crowd and Gandalf stepped into the circle "What's this then?" he asked. Prody looked to him with tears in his eyes "he's gone Gandalf". 

"Well....move aside, let me see...perhaps with the cold he just needs some help to breathe" as Gandalf moved closer Sam helped a shaking Bilbo to his feet and away from Frodo "there's a good lad Sam" Gandalf said. Gandalf rolled Frodo's limp body to it's side and slapped him several hard blows upon his back, forcing a stream of water to flow from his slack mouth. Gandalf could feel the absence of life in the still form at his side, he placed one hand on Frodo's heart and one on his forehead, and shutting his eyes directed his life force. He felt himself thrust back time and time again as he struggled to infuse the body beside him with the strength of the Valar. After a long moment, his will won, his force dominated and he subdued the wishes of the Hobbit beside him. 

Frodo's eyes flew open briefly and rolled into his sockets as his convulsing body arched and pushed his head back, his bloodied hands clenched; as his moment of transition from death to life passed his body went limp with a loud gasp with his first indrawn breath. Sam scarcely dared to breathe...with a stunned Bilbo in his arms he asked "is...is he alive then?".  
As Sam looked down upon the now trembling body of his dearest friend, Gandalf pulled him to the side and whispered only for his ears "yes dear Sam, it appears your Mr. Frodo has pleased the Valar once again". 

Sam looked abruptly to the wizard, wondering what he meant by that and if Gandalf know of Frodo's experiences with the voices of the Elven gods. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ted Sandyman's smirk and before Sam even knew what he was going to do, he broke free of Gandalf's grasp and tackled him. The two boys went sprawling onto the ice, sliding near to the opening that had nearly claimed Frodo. Sam landed on top and started punching. "Don't.....you....ever....hurt....Frodo....again!" he screamed each word and puctuated it with a punch to his face, till Ted's face was bloody. Then Sam grabbed a fistful of Teds curls and pulling his face close he snarled "Or ye'll be answerin' ta me." He let Ted's head drop with a slap to the ice and stood up. With a last shove from his foot Sam sent the sobbing Sandyman into the water of the pond feet first. Ted scrambled to keep his whole body from entering the water and laying half in and half out upon the ice he lay there and stared with fear upon this new and very angry Gamgee. 

Sam came back to Frodo, who was being checked by a very puzzled Prody "don't understand it" he was muttering to himself "he was dead a few moments ago". Bilbo took of his cloak and gently wrapped the shaking Hobbit at he feet. "Confound it Prody, he will be again if we don't get him out of this cold." He said. 

Gandalf looked at Bilbo "here, let me friend" he said as he bent over and gently lifted the injured Frodo in his arms. Sam followed Gandalf, Prody and Bilbo up the hill to Bag End, turning to give Ted Sandyman a last look that would give the Miller's son nightmares for many a day. 

Gandalf walked slowly, savoring the life and the return of warmth that his shaking bundled displayed. He looked down at the bloodied face and blue lips of the Hobbit lad, he was worried, he'd encountered much resistence in his attempt to bring Frodo back to this world. He'd been given all the life force he needed to return the tiny Hobbit to life, the Valar had assured him of both their plans and his powers. Yet, the Hobbit had resisted him with a strength and fierceness that nearly broke him. He feared that Frodo's return would not bring the young Hobbit the joy that it was bringing to Bilbo and Sam. 

The wizard looked over his shoulder in time to see the Gaffer's son take off his own cloak and wrap it protectively around the shoulders of the elder Baggins. 'Samwise is becoming the perfect companion for our Hobbit' he thought to himself 'kind, generous, gentle...with devotion and loyalty that will stand any test....at least so far'. He looked down at the bundled Hobbit in his arms and found himself reflecting on the wisedom of the Valar ' I hope this last test hasn't proven too much....I fear the recovery will be long and hard'....he found himself wondering if Frodo's recovery would be the 'last test' the Valar spoke of and he sighed deeply. 

Sam mistook Gandalf's sigh as a sign of distress and hurried ahead to open the door for the wizard. He then ran down the hall to rekindle the fire in Frodo's fireplace and take dry nightclothes from his wardrobe. Gandalf brought Frodo to his bed and laid him down gently. Bilbo ran to heat up water and bring warm cloths to bathe the dirty and bloodied lad so Prody could continue to examine him. Frodo was quickly cleaned up and placed in a dry nightshirt, and Sam gathered every quilt and blanket in the house to warm the still shaking Hobbit. 

Prody examined Frodo and shook his head glumly, he brought bandages over and carefully stiched and wrapped his mangled hands. Then, taking a warm wet cloth he washed the final mud and pond debris from his head and when he finished with his cleaning, called Gandalf over. Before he began to speak to the wizard he sent Sam on an errand with Bilbo to find all the pillows contained within Bag End. When Prody was certain Sam was out of ear shot he showed Gandalf his discovery. 

"Lookee here Gandalf, young master Baggins has quite a nasty knock on his head." Prody lifted his bloodied curls and showed a four inch gash near the side of his head, which when moved aside revealed a portion of Frodo's skull that had been fractured. 

Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed, he now knew his earlier fears were coming to fruition...this was going to be Frodo's most difficult trial. Prody continued "It probably happened when young Gamgee was wild with the axe, he wanted so badly to get Frodo out, you can't blame him" "No, certainly not" said Gandalf sadly. The wizard paused a moment "What do you think Frodo's chances are of a full recovery?". Prody stared at the wizard "Well, that's the rub, last time I saw a wound like this...it was the Smithy in Frogmorten that went and got himself kicked by a horse he was shoein'." He paused a moment and continued "he tain't the Smithy no more, 'cause he's blind and can only use one arm." 

Gandalf saw now the course this would take and and he was fearful that the cost of this battle just might be too high...he sighed deeply, "What will we need to do?" he asked. 

Prody thought a moment, "well, we'll need to keep the swelling down....that means regular dressing changes with lots of cold compresses....every hour. He'll need to rest propped up, no lying down for a long while. He'll need to have his body moved regular like, so he doesn't lose too much strength...so mayhap he'll walk on his own again someday." The Healer sighed heavily, there's just so much I can't tell ye Gandalf....so much depends on the swelling, his spirit and will to live, how quick we can get his fever down....so much I don't know..." Prody said wistfully. 

Gandalf nodded and placed his large hand upon the Hobbit healer's diminuative shoulder "we will do our best and you are very skilled in your arts Prody...is there nothing more that can be done?" he asked. 

Prody thought a moment, "ye can say a prayer to whatever you mystical and elven types ask favor of and perhaps we'll have young Baggin's about by summer." He paused, "I'll try to explain this to Bilbo....but my biggest worry about now is the fever he's starting to show....we gotta keep that down, or it'll add to the damage in his head." he said glumly  


  


  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** UH - OH elijahhotti : 04-29-2003 - 03:06 PM Oh NOOOOOO! Arenial : 04-29-2003 - 03:55 PM Frodo's "trials" and his "pain" are part of the plan.... heartofahobbit : 04-29-2003 - 06:58 PM That's it!! She's Killed me!!! cpsings4him : 04-30-2003 - 08:13 AM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	12. Chapter 12: The way of pain

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 12: The Way of Pain  
May 12, 2003 - Monday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


The healer's fears about Frodo's fever proved true...the battle to contain the fever lasted for many days. Frodo was delirious with his fever and would alternately shake with chills or sweat from the effects of it. At times the fever went so high that Prody feared there would be lasting damage if they could not get it down. He ordered Frodo brought outside and put in a snowbank until the fever showed signs of abating. This happened several times in the middle of the night. After two days and nights of this battle, Bilbo was near to collapse from fear, fatigue and worry. Gandalf worried for his elderly friend and convinced Bilbo that he and Prody could carry on without him for a day, then sent the hobbit to bed with a specially concocted sleeping draught. 

Gandalf and Prody carried on against the raging fever all the next day until Prody was also near collapse. There was no help for it, Gandalf was forced to bring Sam up from #3 and he was moved into the guest room while Prody and Bilbo recovered their strength. Sam proved to be a tireless worker and easily adjusted his own sleeping patterns to fit the needs of his friend. He cleverly devised a system of filling oilskin pouches with water which he would leave outside to freeze and he used them to pack around Frodo when the fever spiked. 

As days 4 and 5 slipped past Sam watched his friend anxiously, but came to believe that the worst of the fevering was behind them. Sam was right, but on the day the fever broke he found himself wishing it had not left so soon. The delirium from the fever had masked the pain of the skull fracture and as the fever left the pain set in. Now Frodo moaned and tossed in endless agony, and though he remained unconcious, his body's pain was horrible to witness. Prody, Gandalf and Bilbo all struggled to bring Frodo back to a concious state hoping to give him herbal concoctions to help with the pain. Sam left the room on more than one occassion with tears in his eyes from watching his friend suffer so. 

However, if any of them had thought that days of fever or pain wracked motions during unconcious slumber were bad, nothing prepared them for the day Frodo finally opened his eyes. It was early morning, Prody had gone home to gather more herbs and Bilbo was sleeping in his room while Gandalf dozed in front of the fire in the study. Sam was resting his eyes in the armchair by Frodo's bedside when he was suddenly brought out of his restful state by a loud crash. Sam started awake to see a bleary eyed Frodo sitting up and staring wildly around the room, his bandaged hands were busily trying to unwrap the dressing from his head as he, in his pain wracked motions, knocked over the water pitcher by his bed. 

Sam jumped up and tried to restrain his friend "No Mr. Frodo....leave it be sir...it's fer yer own good to have the dressings on..." Sam grunted as he tried to hold Frodo's hands down. Gandalf reached the room as Sam was nearly atop Frodo, who was groaning with pain and had nearly succeeded in removing his bandages. Frodo dripped with sweat from his struggles, not a meaningful word or sound came from him, only moans and whimpers. Sam stared in horror as Frodo gave up trying to remove the bandages with his hands and proceeded to slam his head back into the pillows as he thrashed this way and that, desperately trying to free himself of the agony of the dressing that encumbered his head. "Frodo, stop it...please...yer just hurtin' yerself worse...please stop it...yer outta...yer head sir...please" Sam pleaded as he tried again to use his body to still his friend's frenetic activitiy. Gandalf took one look at the situation and went to the table by the window to grab some bandages and started to tie Frodo to the bed. 

Bilbo appeared in the doorway "What in the name of Arda is goin on here?" he asked. Gandalf continued his task "Sam" the wizard grunted "hold him still" 

Sam looked to Gandalf "What are ye doing? Have ye taken leave of yer senses? " the hobbit lad asked his voice reflecting his horror at Gandalf's actions "Hold him still Sam, I am nearly done" the wizard said. Frodo continued to try and move his head from side to side but at last his body was restrained by the bandages where Gandalf had tied his arms, legs and waist to the bed. Bilbo, seeing at last what Gandalf was trying to accomplish brought two more pillows and gently placing them on either side of Frodo's head tied one more wide strip of bandage around the pillows and over his nephew's forehead, fastening them to the bed as well. Frodo looked to his Uncle, tears of pain and betrayal running down his face. He shut his eyes and let the silent tears stream down his cheeks. 

Bilbo looked down at the wasted figure beside him " I am sorry my boy....it's for your own good Frodo, don't you see?" he said sadly as he wiped a tear from Frodo's cheek. Frodo stiffened at the touch but refused to open his eyes to look at any of them. "Why Gandalf? Why?" Bilbo whispered. Gandalf was checking the tightness of the restraints and he turned to Bilbo and said "He is, as Sam so elegantly phrased it, 'out of his head' with pain...we must do our best to keep him still." Bilbo continued to stand by Frodo's side, he reached down and brushed his hand through Frodo's sweat drenched curls "Settle lad, it will get better....I promise" Frodo's eyes opened and he looked at his Uncle, blue eyes seething with anger. Then he closed them again, silent tears falling as he bit his lip, to contain his pain, until a trickle of blood was seen. 

Gandalf moved to the head of the bed to check on the damages to Frodo's dressings and he swore softly under his breath "by Arda, now he's done it....go fetch Prody Bilbo....quickly, I'm afraid he'll be needing more stiching" the wizard said as he pointed to a growing stain of blood on the pillow. 

Sam brought over an infusion of pain killer and sleeping draught that Prody had gotten ready earlier. Together Sam and Gandalf tried to get Frodo to open his mouth, to no avail. Finally, Gandalf was able to force Frodo's lips open and quickly Sam thrust the flask into the Hobbit's mouth and tipping it managed to get some of into his mouth. Frodo coughed, sputtered and spit most of it right at Gandalf. 

Sam was taken aback by Frodo's behavior, this was not the sweet, gentle companion of days past. "Mr. Frodo, please" Sam pleaded "please take some of this into ya....we're just wantin' to help ya" Frodo stared bleary eyed at Sam and shook his head ever so slightly as tears continued to come from his eyes...but he did try once at Sam's request to take some of the infusion into his mouth. Frodo coughed and sputtered some more as the medicine dribbled from his lips...he was unable to swallow. 

Just then Prody came in accompanied by Bilbo..."now, now....what's this all about?" the healer demanded He examined the head wound as Gandalf held the hobbit's head still. "yes, he'll need more stitching....there'd best be no more stunts like this young Baggins" the healer admonished the Hobbit. Prody readied his supplies and with Sam holding Frodo's hand and Gandalf steadying the head, Prody began to stitch. The injured Hobbit could stand the pain no more and his eyes rolled back into his head as he lost his battle with conciousness. Prody began to re-dress the wound when he finished stiching, but first he showed Gandalf the swelling. "His pain comes from the swelling, but we don't know what part of his brain is being afflicted by it...so we must keep the dressing on to keep the swelling down...or there's no telling what he'll be left with" the healer finished grimly. 

Sam ran his hand along Frodo's cheek "Can we not loosen it a little, it brings him such pain" he whispered. Sam was scared "I can not stand ta see him like this"..he sniffed loudly. "Sam, we can't loosen it lad....the swelling will get worse and then we may lose him" the healer said sadly. 

Bilbo joined in "we need to get some medicine into him...why does he spit it back?" Prody paused "Well, can't say for sure...may be his throat is injured as well...if only I could get the medicines past his throat...." the healer pondered the situation.  
  
Gandalf had an idea, something he'd seen his friend, the master Healer Elrond do with a soldier who'd had his throat hurt in battle. "Bilbo" the wizard said "I once saw Elrond cut an opening here", he pointed to the notched area of Frodo's breast bone "and then us the hole with a tube of sorts to provide nourishment to a soldier wounded in battle. It could be dangerous, but may be our only choice. What do you think Prody?" The wizard asked. Bilbo was skeptical, but he knew Elrond to be a master of healing "Well Prody, old friend...is this something you're up to trying?" he asked. 

Prody paused for only a moment "I'll not sit by and watch any patient of mine suffer so Bilbo Baggins, not while there is a cure that yet may be attempted." The healer said hotly " Especially this one...who saved my Chrys and the Gaffer's Mari...no, this one we save at all costs" he said determinedly. Prody busied himself finding the right knife and dressings " Gandalf" the healer said " I'd ask you to stay and Bilbo as well....I'll need yer help holding the lad down, but Sam my boy...you may not want to see this" he said gently. 

Sam looked at Frodo and he felt his resolve harden "No, I'm staying...ye can't make me leave....Mr. Frodo may yet need me" he said. "Very well" Prody said and after soaking the knife in brandy and hot water he motioned to Sam and Bilbo to hold Frodo's shoulder's down. He unbuttoned Frodo's nightshirt and taking a deep breath plunged the knife carefully into the notched area at the base of Frodo's throat. Frodo's eyes flew open and his back arched as his body convulsed in pain....but Bilbo and Sam held him gently down as Gandalf held steady his head. Frodo's blue eyes were awash with pain, anger and betrayal. Sam tried to talk to him "Frodo" he said urgently "lie still as ye can...Prody's gonna help ye take the medicine ye can not swallow" then he added as he read his friend's thoughts "he's not trying to hurt ye sir, he's trying to save ya." Sam watched Frodo intently and then realized that his thoughts and message had gotten through as he saw Frodo trying to relax and quiet his body. Frodo clenched his eyes closed and readied himself for Prody's next move....this next cut proved more than he could bear and he slipped once more into his unconcious slumber. 

Sam wiped a tear from his own eyes and sighing heavily he sat abruptly down by Frodo's bedside and sat upon the floor. He rested his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes briefly. The movement of Sam's head upon the bedside caused Frodo's bandaged hand to slip off of the covering and land gently on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked up and taking Frodo's bandaged hand in his own, he stroked it carefully and thoughtfully as Prody set about fashioning a tube to be used for Frodo's throat. As Sam quietly sat and held his friend's hand a flood of images came to his weary mind...he knew suddenly he was one with his friend and his memories...the scene at the sledge hill....sliding down into dark cold water...fighting madly to get through the ice....the biting pain of splinters of ice in his hands....looking up to see the face of one beloved to him....seeing his own face contorted in pain and anger...the gentle release of death...the gentle glimmer of lights upon faces he once held dear...an overwhelming feeling of peace and comfort which filled his very soul and finally, horrifically being ripped from the faces of those he loved....feelings of pain, coldness and fear gripped him as he descended into a world of blackness and emptiness. Sam shook his head a moment as he returned to his own mind and thoughts and he looked with gratitude towards Gandalf. 

"I understand now" he whispered so that only the wizard would hear "Thank you...." Gandalf nodded. He knew that for Frodo to survive this newest ordeal he wold need all the strength Sam had to offer. He had briefly transfered his own powers of mind reading to the Hobbit lad setting upon the floor by Frodo's bed. That brief moment gave Sam the strength and knowledge he would need to walk with Frodo through this and many other dark times. 

With the hole in Frodo's throat Prody was able to use a variety of herbal infusions and remedies to lessen Frodo's pain and bring him sleep. But, the healing of the head wound was maddingly slow and Sam endured every tear and groan from Frodo with endless displays of compassion. Each day Sam observed his friend's agony he himself became stronger and more certain that somehow their fates were bound together. 

While Frodo was still unable to speak, it felt to Sam as if he could at times almost read the thoughts of his friend. What he read there saddened him and brought him no comfort...it was clear to Sam that Frodo was giving up. He felt only sadness at the core of Frodo's being, for each treatment that brought his friend closer to physical health seemed to send his spirit further away. He watched as his Mr. Frodo gained strength and waited to see what choice Frodo's   
soul would follow.   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** Such Suffering! cpsings4him : 05-15-2003 - 06:20 AM *wipes tears from eyes* Arenial : 05-15-2003 - 07:02 AM totally agree w/ cpsings4him! PrincessofNumenor : 05-15-2003 - 07:44 AM Oh, Frodo! Lalaith-Elerrina : 05-15-2003 - 08:02 AM This makes me want to cry... Nawyn : 05-15-2003 - 02:46 PM My goodness geek_chick : 05-16-2003 - 08:22 PM Very sad, But very good. elijahhotti : 05-18-2003 - 05:20 PM Trial by fire....or pain heartofahobbit : 05-19-2003 - 05:56 PM when!!!! fire_n_flame : 05-23-2003 - 06:40 PM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	13. Chapter 13: Dreams

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 13: Dreams  
May 23, 2003 - Friday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


**note: This chapter includes dream sequences which are set aside from the rest of the text by ********** markings. 

Life at Bag End settled into a less fear filled routine. Sam remained to help in the evenings and through the night hours, but spent much of his days working with his Da in the gardens of the hobbit hole. He found his time in the gardens soothing but his mind wandered constantly to the room where his friend lay in deep and healing slumber. Sam knew that Frodo's rest was a healing sleep, time he needed to recover from his injuries, and he was grateful that his friend seemed to feel no pain....but he missed his gentle smile and endless stories....he took his turn by Frodo's bedside one night, brushed a damp curl off of his slim face and wondered to himself 'where are ye off to in these deep dreams of yours Frodo? When will you come back to share your thoughts with your Sam?' He sat back in the deep recesses of of the chair and waited..... 

************************************************* Frodo's dreams were filled with peace, comfort and serenity. He wandered in and out of places he knew....and places he knew not. He found his body meandering over flower covered hillsides, he hiked through quiet woodlands filled with towering trees whose falling leaves and needles deadened the echos of his feet, he strolled along windswept beaches with crashing waves and the lonely cry of the gull his only companion. He wandered aimlessly, savoring fully the rich sounds, sights and smells about him. He wondered at times where he was and where he might be heading....but decided that it was somehow not his task to know his destination, only to soak in the fullness of each healing moment. He found himself climbing and relished the strength he found in his steps. His way was clouded, whispy clouds and vapor obscured his vision....but he steadfastly followed the path before him. As the mists cleared he found himself high upon a bluff overlooking a great harbor. Below him stretched the endless shimmering blue of the sea, it's beauty stretching out to the distance to be forever lost in the depths of the sky. He sighed...such peace and beauty...he couldn't remember the last time he felt such contentment. His attention was drawn to the freewheeling antics of the gulls who laughed and danced upon the air currents. He envied them their freedom. He stepped forward, feeling an urge to join them...tasting the salt of the sea and smelling the freshness of the crashing waves below...'one more step' he thought 'and I will be there'.... 

************************************************* 

Three days passed and still Frodo slept. Prody decided that his patient was out of immediate danger, and that while he did not yet know how complete the young hobbits recovery would be, he could no longer devote himself exclusively to his care. He called a meeting with Gandalf and Bilbo, sitting around the kitchen table, drawing comfort from their pipes as they made their plans. "It's settled then Bilbo" said the elderly healer " I'll show my neice Crysanthamum about the place tomorrow and she'll start the day after next. She's young for a healer, that I know, but she'll not disappoint ye of that ya can be certain." Bilbo clapped his hand upon his friend's shoulder "If she is half the healer her grumpy old Uncle is then we Baggins bachelors shall be quite lucky indeed" he said with a smile.  
Sam who had come from Frodo's bedside to grab a cup of tea from the hearth overheard this last bit and felt he had to interject. "Beggin' yer pardon sirs....Miss Chrysanthamum is a young lass" he started akwardly "Yes Samwise" said Bilbo "She is but 22...what of it lad?" "well sir" Sam continued feeling a blush coming on "Is it proper sir...I mean having a lass caring for Frodo in such close quarters and all?" he stammered.   
Gandalf drew on his pipe, curious what Bilbo's response would be " Bilbo nodded thoughtfully "well Samwise, I do see your point...perhaps we'll ask the Gaffer to let Mari sleep up here nights till Frodo does not need round the clock care...does that ease your worries Sam?" Bilbo asked with a smile.   
Sam mumbled something about "fer now" and slipped back to Frodo's bedside. He noted how quietly Frodo was resting...a serene look upon his pale face... 

************************************************* 

"That is not yet your path young Baggins" a gentle voice insisted. Frodo turned his back on the sea and sought to find the speaker of those words. He squinted, for the bright afternoon sun framed the figure speaking and he could not clearly make out the vision before him. "Who are you? he asked "where am I?" he continued and then looking around him said wide eyed with a whisper "what is this place?" The figure before him laughed softly, a sound as soothing and as soft as a new snowfall..."all in good time Frodo, all in good time...now come" he commanded. Frodo felt himself drawn away from the bluff and felt a twinge of regret, he would not yet feel the freedom of the sea.  
  
"Where are we going?" Frodo asked the figure walking before him. "You shall see young one...you shall see" the voice continued. Frodo looked carefully upon the tall presence before him, rich grey robes that caught the sun and seemed to surround it's wearer in the soft glow of a Spring morning, long fair hair and slender form which seemed to nearly float in it's graceful motions. Their feet moved soundlessly through the tall grasses and Frodo felt safe; curious, but secure in the knowledge that he was somehow 'meant' to be here. 

They walked and it seemed to Frodo that each view was more beautiful than the last. As they rounded a final mountain pass his heart nearly stopped with the intensity of the magnificent vista before him. He seemed to have somehow travelled to a pinnacle where the beauty of Middle Earth was laid before him. He gasped in wonder, for he could see the warm beauty of his beloved Shire, the wonderous majesty of Rivendell, the severe elegance of Lothlorien. While he had no memory of portions of the view before him, he know somehow that he would see these places. He tore himself away from his view to seek the thoughts of the figure standing with him. "Who are you?" he asked, wonder and awe clear in his voice. "I am your guide Frodo, a messenger sent to show you the way through your pain." 

************************************************* 

Prody showed his niece about Frodo's room. Which draughts and infusions were to be given and when, where the extra dressings and medicines were stored and how to position Frodo to keep him comfortable. Sam watched uneasily from the doorway. He knew his Mr. Frodo needed more help than he himself could offer, but it was not seemly somehow to have a young hobbit lass caring for his friend. He shook his head and thought to himself 'Mr. Bilbo knows best I suspect'...he paused a moment 'and if he don't, I won't stray too far....I promised not to leave him' he walked towards the bed and looked down at the motionless hobbit before him as he took up his post at his bedside once again 'and I won't neither'. 

************************************************* 

"Why have you brought me here?" Frodo asked quietly. He couldn't make out clearly the features of his guide, the shining sun and shimmering robes made clear vision difficult.  
"I bring you to your future Frodo.....what you see before you is the world that you love, the world as it should be. This is the world that you have been chosen to save."   
The richness of the guide's voice and the content of his message sent a chill down Frodo's spine and he shivered involuntarily. His guide continued "This world will someday face a great peril, evil will seek to overcome and destroy all the beauty of Middle Earth....leaving only death and despair...a world that will look like this"....the guide gently placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders and turned him around. Frodo cried out in horror. 

************************************************* 

Frodo's cry brought Bilbo out of his nap with a start....the elder hobbit had been snoozing in the armchair beside his nephew's bed while Sam put in a few hours of work in the gardens. He looked quickly to the hobbit lad "Frodo my boy...shhh, it's ok...it's ok" he said as he reached out to comfort him. He grasped his hand to provide some comfort through his touch. Frodo's eyes were wide open, but unfocused in terror. He clenched Bilbo's hand tightly, seeing nothing but his own dreams. His grip gradually relaxed as his eyes closed once again. "Wonder what that was all about" Bilbo muttered under his breath. Then he thought to himself 'what are you seeing Frodo lad that causes you such pain? When will you come back to us and how will you be when you are here once again? Will I ever see my gentle adventurer...my lad that loves tales and poems...will I have my dearest companion back? Where do your adventures take you now Frodo my lad?' Bilbo settled back into the chair as he pondered his thoughts. 

************************************************* 

The bleak and barren landscape was numbing in it's horror. Where once he'd beheld dazzling colors and majestic waterfalls, breathtaking mountains and serene flower filled meadows...now Frodo could see only death. He trembled with fear...his beloved Shire, Rivendell, Lothlorien were dust covered slag heaps, the landscapes were littered with up- rooted trees that rotted where they fell. Foul fumes filled the air and an evil darkness spread across the sky.   
Frodo felt dizzy and he stumbled as he backed away from the repulsive vision before him. His guide laid his hands again upon the shoulders of the shaken hobbit, to steady him and give him comfort. Frodo felt tears upon his cheek and he fought the cold feeling of despair that filled his soul. Clenching his fists at his sides he stared determinedly at the messenger of doom before him. "What must I do?" he asked, his voice sounding small in his ears "How can I prevent this evil from arriving?" 

************************************************* 

Bilbo relinguished the armchair to Gandalf as the wizard entered Frodo's room later that evening. "How is the boy?" Gandalf asked. "He's having nightmares Gandalf....why he even cried, tears running down his face then he started trembling....I nearly sent for Prody thinking his fever was returning...'twas just a bad dream" Bilbo sighed heavily "I know you claim that this is a healing sleep....but it is a frightful cure and I can't help but wish he'd awaken and come back to us."  
Bilbo leaned over and taking Frodo's hand in his suddenly swayed in his fatigue, he shook his head as he yawned, gave Frodo one last look then turned to leave the room. He paused to look at Gandalf "Keep a close eye on him Gandalf....I am worried about him tonight, although I don't understand why exactly....he seems to be getting better...but, well I have a feeling that something is troubling him in his dreams and I don't want him to be alone" he said as he yawned once more.   
Gandalf nodded knowingly...."Yes, yes, I will keep a close eye on him..now go get some rest my friend before we have another patient for Miss Chrystanthamum tomorrow." Bilbo nodded sleepily and left the room.   
The wizard folded himself into the chair by Frodo's bedside 'he will soon know' he thought 'what will he choose? I wonder' the wizard sat back, lit his pipe and waited. 

*************************************************  
"Do?' his guide questioned softly "Do? why Frodo, you will discover that in time...you must first complete your own healing before you can come to the aid of others, and if you choose then to help those in need... all will become clear... in time." Frodo looked up, a flush of anger upon his face "what choice is there in this?" he said as he gestured from one view to the next.  
His guide looked at him with something akin to pity in his eyes. "This evil will come to your world Frodo, you can not prevent it's arrival. You can, perhaps stop it before your world is completely destroyed....but there will be a cost to all who inhabit your Middle Earth...and if you choose to accept this burden to save your world, then none will feel the cost as dearly as you."   
Frodo shook his head in bewilderment "If I can not prevent this evil....then why have I been chosen?" 

"No one can prevent evil Frodo, they can only use their faith to ensure that goodness and compassion will shape the future...they can only trust that the evils of the world will cease to expand, that they will no longer dominate and fill the voids left when people lose heart. You, my young hobbit, have proven to us that your indomitable spirit has given strength to your heart so that you see the world through the eyes of goodness and compassion, even when the ills of the world seek to fill you with blackness." 

Frodo sank to his knees and looked up imploringly "help me to understand, what am I do do? I cannot let all that I love in this world be filled with evil and despair....How can I help those in need when I do not have your gifts...I cannot see as you do." 

************************************************* 

Gandalf shifted restessly in his chair, he never took his eyes from Frodo, he could see the great angst within the young hobbit. Frodo clenched his fists and murmered in his restless slumber. The wizard sighed and found himself wondering if the Valar had made the right choice....he worried that perhaps Frodo would not have the physical strength, after all these tests, to fulfill the quest that the elven gods felt Frodo's strength of heart prepared him for. The night was drawing to a close. The wizard knew that the dawn would bring the Valar's only answer to Sauron's future challenge. 

************************************************* 

A sudden glow filled the air as the guide, taking Frodo's hands helped him to his feet "rise young hobbit, before you stand the Valar."  
Frodo stumbled to his feet and stared off into the distance....there he beheld the fairest beings he'd ever imagined. The distant glow and the warmth of their spirits filled him with a wonder he'd never felt before before. He suddenly felt that the warmth and joy of this moment would carry him through any evil of the world. He understood....he was to be a messenger...he was chosen as a messenger of hope and he would help other's find their way through pain as he himself had....he would ensure that the world of men, elves, dwarves and hobbits found a path through evil....that the spirit of kindness would prevail.  
Frodo heard voices, like the tinkling of bells, small at first then growing within him as a resounding chorus 'trust in yourself, we will guide you and give you light...you are the one...you are the one....Lle naa i'er...Lle naa i'er." 

************************************************* 

"Amin i'er.....amin i'er " Frodo whispered through dry, cracked lips...his eyes were still closed. Gandalf sighed quietly and smiled. Taking the hobbit's small hand in his he said "yes, you are the one Frodo Baggins and I have been sent by the Valar to be your guide here on earth." 

  


  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** First! Lalaith-Elerrina : 05-26-2003 - 12:10 PM OOO! Arenial : 05-26-2003 - 01:57 PM Cool! Nawyn : 05-26-2003 - 03:35 PM Great Job! cpsings4him : 05-27-2003 - 11:22 AM tufail : 06-23-2003 - 10:05 AM Please Continue tufail : 06-23-2003 - 10:06 AM I second (er...third) tufail's message... cpsings4him : 07-10-2003 - 02:00 PM this better not be the end fire_n_flame : 07-21-2003 - 06:18 AM View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
privacy   



	14. chapter 14: Transitions

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 14:Transitions  
August 08, 2003 - Friday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Sometime in the night the aged wizard had taken the fragile young hobbit in his arms and had himself fallen asleep as he sought to give him the comfort of his presence. Sam stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene before him...Gandalf was folded into the armchair by the bed, head back, his arms clasped tightly about his small charge. Frodo looked to be the size of a doll in the great wizard's arms and Sam smiled at the image the two presented. He sighed "well, best take this here chance to change these here sheets....Mr. Frodo's been tossing and turning something fierce in 'em". He set to his task, his lips set in a determined line. He tried to move about quietly, so as not to disturb the slumbering pair beside him. He was just managing to remove the last of the sweat soaked sheets from the bed when a familiar voice broke through the silence " Samwise, my boy....do me the favor of exhanging places with me a moment....while young Frodo here is but a small burden...my advanced years and un-hobbit like size requires that I move about soon or I too will be under the care of the healer's neice".

Sam nodded "For certain sir I'd be most glad to help ya...if ye'd just wait a bit I'd have these here sheets changed and we could place Mr. Frodo back snug in his bed." "Sam, as much as I do appreciate your desire to make all neat and ready for Frodo....I do need to move...this position is becoming quite uncomfortable....here..." Gandalf groaned with fatigue and stiffness "you set here with Frodo and I'll make up the bed."

Sam watched as the wizard tried to move from the chair without jostling the ailing hobbit in his arms..."but sir, 'twouldn't be proper to have you making a bed" Sam was aghast at the thought of the great wizard doing one of his chores. "Samwise Gamgee, proper or not...it will be done...now sit" the wizard said gruffly.

A moment later Sam found himself seated in the armchair as the wizard stretched and began to take up the bed making where Sam had left off. Sam looked at the sleeping hobbit in his lap. He shifted a little to get more comfortable and found himself thinking....'poor Mr. Frodo, why he barely weighs anything'. Frodo was now so thin he felt as if he'd break in Sam's arms, his skin was pale and stretched taut over his sunken cheeks. His face, what Sam could see amid the wrappings on his head, held a sickly cast which emphasised the darkened circles beneath his eyes. Sam felt a shiver run down his spine as he was filled with a sudden image of another time and place where he would hold his Mr. Frodo and wonder if the fragile thread that bound him to this world would hold. Then, as suddenly as that image found him...it left and he was once again looking at the here and now of his friend. 

His friend was looking back at him. Sam started in surprise and as he did his motions caused a look of pain to cross the face below him. "Mr. Frodo....you're awakening...oh sir it's me...your Sam" he whispered as he noted the look of confusion upon Frodo's face. 

Frodo closed his eyes again as Gandalf made his way over from across the room. "He is awakening Samwise....he will seem confused and dazed for a little while yet....but do not worry my friend" the wizard said as he clasped his knarled old hand upon the young hobbits' shoulder " he will return to us". Sam sighed heavily " I jest want him back ta what he was..." 

Gandalf looked sadly upon the face of the sleeping hobbit...."I'm not sure that he will ever again be what he was Samwise.....he is forever changed by his experiences...as we all are" He took Frodo from Sam's arms and placed him in the freshly made bed. "You remain here Sam, I'll go and find Bilbo....he'll want to know that his favorite nephew is wandering back to us again", and with that the wizard swept out of the room.

Bilbo was found in the kitchen, where he was receiving a few last words of wisdom from Prody. Gandalf stood quietly in the doorway and observed the two old friends sitting at the table by the hearth. He noticed an air of fatigue and a pallor upon the old healer that had not been there a few days before...and he had a sense that the essence of the gentle hobbit before him was slowly fading. He shook his head to rid himself of his forboding and entered the room.

"Now Bilbo, my old friend, my Chrysanthemum is a hard worker and as bright as they come...but she's still a mite saddened by the loss o'her folks. I worry about her, much the way you do for young Frodo. I'd look kindly upon you seeing that she's not alone with her troubles too much." The old healer sighed and puffed on his pipe "I'm thinking that being here will take her mind off 'o her troubles...but ye may want ta see to it that she spends some time with the Gaffer's girl Marigold....they've struck up quite a friendship ye know."

"I will certainly do all I can to make her feel at home my friend, Bag End may be filled with bachelors....but we do know how to make one feel welcome." Bilbo said with a weary smile. "That you do my old friend" interrupted the wizard.

Bilbo looked up in surprise..."why Gandalf...I thought you were still sleeping with Frodo". Gandalf smiled "No longer Bilbo...I am done with sleeping for the time being and I think you will find that Frodo shall soon be done as well."

Prody stood up slowly "Well, I'd best go have one more look at my patient before I pass off his care to my Chrysanthamum."

Upon examination, Prody decided that it was time was for Frodo's tube to be removed. He adminstered a strong sleeping draught and with Sam and Gandalf holding his patient down...he proceeded to stitch closed the opening. The procedure went well and Frodo did not awaken, much to everyone's relief. Sam was worried however, "What if he don't re-learn how ta swallow? I'm no healer...but I can't set by and see Mr. Frodo starve nor choke as we force him ta eat." "Now Sam, I'm sure that old Prody has thought this out..." Bilbo said..."you do have a plan for this don't you my friend?" 

"Yes...yes, don't be ridiculous...of course I wouldn't allow harm ta come ta one 'o my patients " Prody said rather testily "I've left Miss Chystantamum with some special salves and directions on how ta massage young Frodo's throat to make his swallowing go easier." 

The three hobbits and the wizard stood looking down at the quietly, and calmly sleeping patient before them....and Sam finally voiced what they all were thinking "Do ya suppose he'll be the same...I mean " he added hastily "do ya think he'll be able ta talk and tell his tales...sing his songs again?". 

"There's no telling fer sure Master Samwise" the healer said quietly " there's bound ta be some changes...but knowing this here young hobbit...with the right care and time...well he might just be better than he 'twas before".

Bilbo smiled down at his nephew as he softly ran his hand accross Frodo's face "I would like very much to see what in the name of Arda could make this hobbit better...I think he's a miracle just the way is..."

Frodo shifted slightly and sighed as he dimly felt the hand of his Uncle upon his cheek...he felt himself lost between two worlds...the comfort of his dreams and the warmth of those gathered about his bed. He struggled in his mind to choose a direction in which to travel....but try as he might to come towards the warmth....he felt himself gently directed to the comfort of his dreams..."not yet little one" his guide said as Gandalf stared into his soul. 

  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** FIRST! Arenial : 08-08-2003 - 01:52 PM Oh, yay! Nawyn : 08-08-2003 - 05:24 PM This story Lalaith-Elerrina : 08-09-2003 - 12:21 PM Please don't make us wait so long for the next chapter!! cpsings4him : 08-09-2003 - 06:48 PM View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	15. chapter 15: Changing of the guard

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 15: Changing of the guard  
September 02, 2003 - Tuesday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Later that afternoon the old healer said his farewells to his niece and rumbled off in an aging cart, behind an even older looking pony. Bilbo couldn't help but notice how his friend had aged in the past weeks, his formerly ruddy face having become quite pale and thin. ' He just needs time out and about I expect' Bilbo thought to himself 'we all do...'

Chrysanthamum waved her final farewell from the door of Bag End and feeling a little lost turned to make her way back into the hole when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come lass, have a cup of tea with your Uncles' old friend" the elder hobbit said with forced cheer...he too would miss the old healer. 

"Thank you kindly Sir" Chrysanthamum said quietly as she followed him into the kitchen of Bag End. She stopped before she'd fully entered the room to ask " Had I better not check on Mr. Frodo first Sir?" "No, no...he's quite alright...sleeping sound as a babe, your Uncle's last sleeping draught really did 'em in..." Bilbo said and added as he saw a look of doubt cross the hobbit lass's face " I did just check on him a moment ago....come now my dear ...sit." he said as he directed her to a chair by the hearth. He fetched the kettle from the hearth and carefully poured the steaming hot water into the two cups set before him. Bilbo sat across from her and as he placed the tea in each cup to steep he slid a cup towards her. 

Chrysanthamum looked at the delicate cup, nothing this fine had ever been made in the Shire of that she was certain. She started a bit as she noticed that the elderly gentlehobbit was beginning to speak. "Now, my dear Chrysanthamum I want you to know that I've known your Uncle for a good many years and I do very much appreciate him entrusting his treasure to me."

He paused a moment in his comment and she stared at him, a questioning look in her eye. When Bilbo realized she did not comprehend his subtle compliment he began again. "You dear, you are his treasure and I am trying to tell you how very grateful I am that you will help Frodo in his recovery." He paused to take a sip of tea " Of all my many friends your Uncle understands best the special place that Frodo holds in my heart." He took another sip and continued "You two" he tilted his greying curls in the direction of Frodo's room "have a lot in common...but you'll discover that about him I suspect."

Bilbo paused in his speech long enough to take a good look at the lass before him.She was interesting to look upon, not beautiful by hobbit standards, she was too thin to be considered comely by many. Bilbo was intrigued by her. She was simply dressed, yet all was neat and and well made. Her long auburn curls shimmered in the glow of the late afternoon sun, and her eyes...her eyes were a tawny red-gold that matched the shade of her hair to perfection. High cheekbones and a delicately long nose drew attention to her softly rounded chin and somewhat thin lips. He noted with amusement that she had a bad habit of chewing those lips as he saw how chapped they were. 

She reminded him of a delicate woodland animal, shy and full of caution for the world about her...yet strong enough to fend for herself. He found himself wondering if Samwise had not been right...and vaguely feared that issues of propriety might arise. Then he smiled to himself...'not my boy, why he's never so much as looked at a hobbit lass...unless she was carrying a book that he fancied'. He sighed quietly and continued his musings 'as sick as the poor lad is now, well I'd not imagine he'd have the strength for making new social contacts'. He took another sip of his tea then rose to fetch the kettle and freshened the tea in both of their cups.

"I want you to know lass" Bilbo began kindly " that there are two types of hobbits under the roof at Bag End...Baggins' and dear friends of the Baggins'. I don't hold to notions of master and servant, but rather friend helping friend. Especially in your case my dear." 

"Thank you kindly Mr. Baggins" Chrysanthamum said politely as she fiddled nervously with her spoon. "Now lass, I believe we can dispense with the 'Mr.' portion of that title. Can you not just call me Bilbo as your Uncle does?" The elderly hobbit asked gently. Chrysanthamum shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked down at her hands. It felt odd to her to call this elderly gentlehobbit by his first name. She struck on a compromise "Can I not address you as 'Mr. Bilbo' the way that Sam does?" she asked hopefully.

Bilbo threw up his hands in mock defeat 'this lass is going to be very single minded' he thought and then said "Yes, yes you may call me 'Mr. Bilbo' ...that will do quite nicely for now." Chrysanthamum sighed in relief and sipped her tea. After an awkward moment of silence she asked "How do you find young Mr. Baggins..." she paused as Bilbo stared at her a moment "Ah...I mean Mr. Frodo's recovery so far?" 

Bilbo smiled gently at the lass, he could see she was clearly feeling nervous and out of place. "Well to be quite honest I find this recovery to be very difficult, I am worried about the lad's state of mind." He looked thoughtfully at his teacup a moment before continuing "While his waking moments have been very brief so far...and perhaps it's too soon to tell...well, I'm worried that he's not the same Frodo who fell into the pond." Chrysanthamum saw the genuine concern that Bilbo was feeling...she could see it in the way he pursed his lips and kept making fists with his hands. She waited for him to continue. "He seems confused and Sam said that he didn't even seem to know who Sam was. I suppose with a head injury a certain amount of disorientation is to be expected but" the greying hobbit paused and looked thoughtfully out the kitchen window " I do find myself wondering when the clever, impish and inquisitive lad I used to know will return to us." Bilbo sighed heavily and Chrysanthamum was not surprised to see a tear trickle down his flushed cheek.

Chrysanthamum impulsively reached over and grabbed Bilbo's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she said with great intensity "I will do all I can to help heal his body and his mind Mr. Bilbo." She looked deep into his eyes " I owe him much and he'll live to hear and appreciate my gratitude of that ye can rest assured." Bilbo was heartened by the strength and commitment in her voice and he found himself thinking 'by the stars, this one'll not be denied...my Frodo's in good hands of that I'm certain'. "Thank you my dear... your Uncle's sleeping draught'll be wearing off soon...perhaps you could go check on the lad."

Crysanthamum wordlessly got up to go when Bilbo's voice stopped her "er, your name child...it is lovely you know, but sometimes the daily wear and tear of things makes me hasty...is there not a shorter way I may refer to you?" he asked hesitantly. Chrysanthamum paused a moment "My Da called me Chrys" she said sadly and with a soothing swish of her skirts she was gone.

Chrys entered Frodo's room in time to see him struggle from his drugged slumber. He lay, head and upper body propped up by many pillows. There were layers of bandages wrapped about his head with dressings on his throat as well. She noted that his hands were still bandaged but felt that soon she'd be able to reduce the wrappings there. She brought a cup of water to his bedside, hoping that she'd be able to help him swallow. Her Uncle had prepared her for the importance of this step in his healing so she'd prepared a soothing lotion of lavendar and comfrey to massage into his throat as he learned to swallow again. She watched to see if his eyes would open, she was anxious to put her skills to the test. She didn't have long to wait as in a few moments he blinked weakly in the glare of the sun coming from his window. She moved closer to him and with her body blocking the glare of the late day sun he at long last opened his eyes fully.

Frodo fought his way towards the warmth from the depth of his sleep, the sun was so bright it hurt his eyes at first....then the pain was gone as the light faded. He opened his eyes fully and found himself staring into the warmest eyes he'd ever seen. He was startled by their proximity and involuntarily moved away. The voice belonging to the eyes made soothing sounds and spoke words to him he did not understand. He gradually grew to understand that the eyes belonged to a lass and that they wanted to help ease his many hurts and discomforts. She held a cup of water to his his lips and he opened them to take the water into his mouth....his throat felt like fire and his tongue thick and unweildy...he coughed weakly...the water would be welcome.

Chrys held the cup to his lips...."here ye go Mr. Frodo...that's it jest try a little now." He opened his lips and as the water entered his mouth she saw from the distressed look upon his face that something was wrong. She put the cup down and reached for the lotion as his eyes got bigger and bigger.

The water was a miracle in his mouth, he wanted to cry with the pleasure of the moistness....when he suddenly realized he did not know where it should go after it was in his mouth. 'down' he thought 'I need to send it down my throat'. He started to panic as he realized his muscles would not do what his mind commanded. Then he felt the softness of lotion and the silky feel of downward strokes upon his neck. He looked gratefully into the warm eyes as somehow her touch and his mind together made  
his muscles work.

With a sigh of relief Chrys realized she'd gotten him to swallow. She wanted to dance about the room and laugh with the joy of it...for she knew this was the step her Uncle'd feared most. 'I did it' she thought, then she looked down at the gratitude eminating from the beautiful blue eyes below her and she thought 'we did it'.

They continued this way, a small sip...soothing strokes...bigger sip and more soothing strokes until Frodo had finished the entire cup. 

With each sip Frodo felt his strength returning. He knew he should do something else with his lips, he felt his tongue loosen and his muscles start to relax...'talk' he thought 'I can talk with my lips.' He opened his mouth to try and speak but not a sound came out. He tried again and the warm eyes sat there patiently waiting. "mani naa essa en lle?" (what is your name?) he whispered, his voice barely audible. The eyes looked startled.

Chrys, still feeling the success of their swallowing, waited to see if Frodo would try the next step. She watched his face carefully for signs of pain or discomfort but saw only a look of fierce concentration, the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes a telling sign of his efforts. She watched as he exhaled forcefully and waited for sounds to travel on his breaths....but no sounds came. She was about to offer him more water when she heard his hoarse voice ask her a question.

Frodo waited and the face with the warm eyes made noises with her lips. He could not tell if what she used were words but he liked the tone of her voice. The warm eyed face tried again "Amin essa naa Chrys" ( my name is Chrys) she said. "Chrys" his voice sounded harsh to his ears "Diole lle" ( thank you) he whispered.

Chrys was startled by his use of elvish, she'd not thought that any hobbits in the Shire knew the tongue of the fair folks, aside from Bilbo of course. She tried to speak to him in common tongue and received only blank gazes in return. 'right enough' she thought 'elvish it is' and she continued to introduce herself. 

Frodo looked into the warm eyes of the hobbit lass named Chrys...he must tell her one more thing before the world of dreams took him once again. He opened his mouth, speaking was such an effort and he was so very tired...the words came slowly "Amin essa naa Frodo"(my name is Frodo) he said with great effort, then licking his dry lips uttered one last thought "Amin anta est" ( I need to rest). as his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Chrys watched her patient become more and more weary...the effort of speech was too much for him. She listened to his final words and watched his eyelids close one last time as sleep claimed him. "Lle ume quel Frodo" ( you did well Frodo) she whispered as she gently stroked his chin.

From the shadow of the doorway Bilbo watched with tears in his eyes. 'Praise Arda' he thought 'he's coming home'.

  
  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** FIRST! Arenial : 09-02-2003 - 09:39 AM Second! Lalaith-Elerrina : 09-02-2003 - 09:43 AM View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	16. Chapter 16: Dreams and Comfort

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories  
  
  
  
The Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 16:Dreams and Comfort  
September 15, 2003 - Monday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


As springs first rush of glory settled into the slow rhythm of early summer, Frodo became gradually stronger. He could swallow liquids and some solid foods, if they were made soft and much to everyone's relief....he was beginning to speak. He continued to speak only cryptically, short phrases to respond to easy questions or to make his needs known. Much to the wonder of all, he continued to speak only in elvish, attempts to persuade him to use the common tongue were met with vacant stares and confused expressions. 

Sam found talking with Frodo frustrating as he did not understand Elvish very well and spoke even less of it. He sighed as he was about to enter his friend's room, readying himself for more difficult communications when he paused to hear the voices within. A musical sounding voice, lyrical and gently melodic met his ears "Sut na lle sina re Mr. Frodo?" (How are you today Mr. Frodo) said Chry's voice. 'Well I'll be' thought Sam 'She speaks the language of the fair folk as easy as he!' He found himself wondering how she'd learned so fast when his own skills were so slow....but had no time to finish his thoughts as he entered the room. 

"Amin fauka" ( I am thirsty ) Frodo whispered struggling to open his eyes, to leave his dream world once again to be with the comfort that the warm eyed Chyrs offered. Chrys pulled him carefully to a seated position and gently brought a glass of water to his lips. Sam watched with mixed feelings....he was so very happy to see his Mr. Frodo on the mend, but he felt a twinge of some other feeling nagging at him...it felt unfair in a way that after all they'd been through that he was unable to offer more help. He pushed the jealous feeling aside 'my time ta help will be 'ere soon enough' he thought stoutly ' now it's Miss Chrys that may be needing me ta help with 'im .' 

Frodo looked up to see the sandy haired, stocky hobbit known as Sam enter the room. His memories of people seemed to be returning in tiny fragments and he was genuinely happy to see someone he knew vaguely as a friend "Creoso, mellon amin' he said softly with a weak smile as he reached up to take the hand Sam offered to him. Sam looked to Chrys for a translation "welcome my friend" she whispered and winked. Sam nodded and he added haltingly "Lle maa quel Mr. Frodo" ( you look well ) then paused before continuing awkwardly "Lle tyva quel?" ( do you feel well?). Frodo's eyes looked brighter and his color was beginning to return, he nodded and smiled in response to Sam's question, speaking still drained him. 

Chrys turned to Sam "Today we take off the final bandage from about his head...time I had me a look at what is going on in there." she said with a smile. She pointed to a pile of clothes on the chest "then I'd like ye ta help get him dressed" she paused when he didn't answer " unless ye'd like me ta be doing that?" she asked with a saucy toss of her curls. Sam squeaked "Now Miss Chrys....that twouldn't be proper, don't yer even go saying such things....folks is already having an unkind thing or two ta say about the goings on here at Bag End." "Let em talk" she said defiently as she prepped her supplies to remove the bandages " or better yet, let em come up here and see our own miracle elf/hobbit getting stronger every day, that'd really give em something ta talk of" she said hotly. Frodo looked from Sam to Chrys...he could tell they were passing words back and forth that were upsetting, he frowned. Chrys turned in time to see the concern on his face "uuma dela Mr. Frodo" (don't worry) she said gently as she smiled warmly at him. 

Chrys turned to Sam " So will ye help?" she asked him. "Now Miss Chrys, ye know I will" he said with resignation. Sam sat and steadied Frodo's head as Chrys cut away the last of the bandages. She got a cloth and gently began to wash the area of Frodo's hair that had been shaved and stitched. Frodo started "Aiya! tanya awra" ( oh, that hurt ) he said. "Amin hiraetha" ( I'm sorry) she said gently, but she did not stop until she was done. "I'm going ta go get him some oatmeal Sam, I've laid out his clothes. Can ye do this alone or shall I be fetching Mr. Bilbo?" she asked. 

"I'd be happiest with another set 'o hands" Sam replied. "Very well" she said and with a flash of her skirts was gone. Sam looked to the pile of clothes she'd laid out, summerweight breeches, light colored shirt, tan weskit and his undergarment. Sam was mortified by the thought that a hobbit lass had handled Mr. Frodo's undergarments. "This is what I mean by not proper" he mumbled aloud to himself. 

"Still worrying about propriety eh Samwise?" Bilbo laughed as he entered the room. "Well sir, it's not seemly like ta have a lass so close in quarters with two gentlehobbits such as yerselves." 

Bilbo helped Sam pull off Frodo's nightshirt and while Sam supported his friend, Bilbo began to carefully adjust and fasten his clothing. "Now Sam, we've had Mari or Daisy spending the nights here as well. I've never had so much female companionship, why it's enough to make an old hobbit bachelor squirm." Bilbo said with a laugh, then looked to his nephew. Frodo was smiling, Bilbo was certain that Frodo really hadn't understood what had been said, but he was glad to see the boy smile no matter what the cause. He patted his nephew gently on the head "Nae saian luume' Frodo" (it has been too long) he said wistfully. 

Sam put the finishing touches on Frodo's clothes and stood back to admire his work " well Mr. Bilbo, his clothes are more'n a little baggy, his hair....where he 'as some is sticking out every which way, he's pale as a cloud and probably weighs as much...but" he paused to wipe a bit of water from his eye " 'e looks perfect ta me." Together they picked up the somewhat sleepy hobbit and placed him gently in the armchair by his hearth. "Diole lle Samwise mellon amin" ( thank you Samwise my friend) Frodo said with a tired smile. 

"Why the day outta bed?" Sam asked curiously "is Chrys gonna start 'em with some walking lessons today?" Bilbo smiled sadly, "no I am afraid he is still too weak for that....but today we shall have some visitors...our humble hobbit hole is to be graced by none other that the Master of Buckland and the Thain." Bilbo said as he tried in vain to brush his nephews hair into some semblance of order. 

Sam got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, looking at Frodo, his sleepy and often confused demeanor...."Mr. Bilbo, don't ya think, I mean...you know in his current state and all ...well that Masters Merry and Pippen might not be a little put off by Frodo...maybe even scared of'em?" He asked shyly. "Yes Samwise, I did think of that as well." Bilbo was suddenly saddened by the vision of the last time Frodo'd seen his younger cousins....squeals of laughter, games of tag and endless stories and tales he's shared with them. He shook his head, Frodo was adored by his cousins, to have them see what had become of him would have been hard for all involved. He sighed loudly "No Sam, I explained to Paladin and Saradoc that the energy of the younger boys would tax Frodo's strength too much right now." Sam nodded glumly. 

Just then Chrys came back with a small bowl of oatmeal and a cup of tea. She tried to feed Frodo every two or three hours because he'd lost so much weight and eating was still so hard for him. She could only try small amounts each time for he tired quickly of her pestering and had little, if any interest in food. 

Frodo viewed the goings on around him, he felt so detached from it all. He spent much of his time sleeping, for the world of his dreams brought him peace and comfort. The waking world was filled with demands; people poking at him, forcing him to eat, causing him discomfort and expecting him to understand their words. He much preferred the heavy lethargy of his dreams, but as he looked from one face to another, today he had the sense that this would not be a day where he would be allowed to sleep. He looked at the hobbits gathered about him, he felt he should know these faces, he was so close to knowing them. His memories where just out of reach of his thoughts, he felt he was drawing closer to his memories but still they eluded him. He could use their names because he'd been taught them, but he used them from habit, not from any true knowledge. His mind seemed a vast grey wasteland where he could wander each day, searching, always searching, but never fully finding the place that brought him the the comfort of his sleep. He closed his eyes to drift once more to his place of comfort... 

"No ye don't Mr. Frodo" Chrys said as she brought a spoonful of oatmeal to his lips. "There's a good lad, just a few quick swallows." Frodo looked up and saw the detemined set of her pursed lips and hardened gaze. He sighed, he knew there'd be no peace until he did as she wanted, he obediently opened his mouth. Sam watched for a moment, happy to see his friend trying to eat and heal himself, but saddened by the image of the thin and sickly hobbit before him. 

"Well Mr. Bilbo, Miss Chrys, if yer not needing me now I've got some gardening ta be done." Sam said " Yes, yes Sam...be off with you lad....thank you for your help and if you think of it my boy stop on back for second breakfast if you've a mind to." Bilbo replied. Sam, with a curt nod of his head was down the hallway to the garden....his roses needed tending.   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings **Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   


  



	17. Chapter 17: Rude Awakenings

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
The Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 17: Rude Awakenings  
September 16, 2003 - Tuesday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Later that day as Sam was mulching his beloved roses he found his attention drawn to the steady "clop-clop" of pony hooves coming down the lane. He stood up and soon saw an elegant cart bearing none other than the Master of Buckland, Saradoc Brandybuck and the Thain, Paladin Took. Sam wiped the sweat from his brow and the dirt from his hands as he waited for the two gentlehobbits to descend from their seats on the cart. "Good day to ya Sirs....can I take yer pony for ye?" he asked politely.

The Master of Buckland looked down his nose at the sandy haired hobbit "Well, I'll be Paladin...I do believe this is one of the old gaffer's children...the youngest by the size of 'em" Paladin got down from the cart and gave Sam a quick smile as Saradoc continued "you must be the lad that has gotten himself into some of the mishaps with our Frodo eh?" Saradoc paused to shake some dust from his coat "well, no help for it then....we're here to see the lad and take stock of some rumor mongering that has gained our attention. Come along Paladin, oh yes and boy kindly see to the pony...no need to unhitch her...we shan't stay long." Saradoc laughed derisively "we wouldn't want to overstay our welcome." 'Too late' thought Sam as he watched the well dressed gentlehobbits make their way to the door of Bag End.

Bilbo met his company at the door, took their coats and hats and offered them tea in the front parlor. As they made themselves comfortable Paladin looked about him "Well, where is he then Bilbo? I must tell you that my Pip was a mite disappointed that he couldn't see his favorite cousin." Paladin looked quickly to Saradoc's hardening expression and quickly added "as was Merry". Bilbo looked to the protrait of Frodo that he'd drawn when he first came to Bag End, the one he had hanging over the mantle. "He's back in his room" he said "you have to understand that the near drowning took a lot out of the lad."

Paladin nodded knowingly, he knew how it was to care for ill hobbit children for his own son Pippin was often sick. "I'm sure it's been very hard on you Bilbo" he said sympathatically. Bilbo stared at the Thain, "not on me Paladin, on Frodo lad. He is a hobbit of great spirit and courage. He showed quick thinking and determination to save those lasses as he did." The Thain looked quickly to the Master of Buckland, who up to now had been silent.

"Ahem" Saradoc cleared his throat as he began to speak "Yes Bilbo, we understand that the lad was quite brave saving the lasses as he did and while this may seem awkward...well it has come to our attention that you've engaged the services of a healer to help you care for the lad."  
Bilbo looked to Saradoc "yes I did, and a wonder she is too...why you should see what she's done with the lad." the elderly hobbit said proudly. "Yes, as happy as that makes me dear Bilbo, surely you do not have her living here in the evenings as we've heard from members of your community." Saradoc said testily. Bilbo began feel his anger rise,yet wanting what was best for all involved struggled to maintain his composure. "Yes Sara, she lives here, for Frodo needs evening as well as daytime care and I am no healer." he said with barely controlled anger. The two hobbits glared at one another as Paladin broke in with his question "she does not stay here alone with you does she?" he asked quietly. Bilbo sighed "no of course not, she has the nightime companionship of one of the Gamgee lasses." The Master and the Thain looked to one another in relief as Saradoc posed his next question "Where does she tend to him and is she left alone with him?"

Bilbo stood up and pointed down the hallway to Frodo's room " she tends to him in his room as he is unable to walk, feed or even dress himself...and yes" he said through clenched teeth "she tends him alone so that I may see to the running of BagEnd." Bilbo pursed his lips and said tersely "come and see for yourselves" and he stomped down the hall towards the back rooms of the smial, stopping at the door to Frodo's room. The three hobbits stood in the door to the room and watched as Chrys was trying once again to feed her reluctant patient.

As she was finishing up she said "lle ume quel Frodo."   
( you did well) then handing him a napkin said "kwara sina ten 'amin" ( hold this for me). Frodo stared to her in surprise and struggled to get his fingers to work so he could follow her simple request, he looked to her apologetically when his fingers just could not obey his desires. She saw the tears well up in his eyes and understanding his pain said "Amin hiraetha" ( I am sorry) she whispered and taking the napkin from him she took his hands in hers and gently began to massage them, hoping to help his weakened muscles. 

Just then, Bilbo walked in with his guests. "Chrys, I'd like you to meet two friends of mine...Paladin Took the Thain and Saradoc Brandybuck, the Master of Buckland." Chrys stood and with a short curtsey said " I am very pleased to be meeting you, now if ye'll excuse me I know ye'll be wanting to visit with Mr. Frodo so I'll be off to Sandyman's barn to check my herb stocks. Not too long with my patient now Sirs" she said sweetly " he does tire easily." With a smile she was gone.

The two gentlehobbits were enchanted by the young healer lass "she's a charmer Bilbo...I can see how you've come to rely on her and we'll return to our discussion of her time here later. Right now I want to see how my favorite nephew is coming along" Saradoc said sitting on a stool by Frodo's armchair. He took a good long look at the lad, pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, sleepy demeanor, and decided he did not like what he saw. "Frodo lad, how are you? Are you getting the care you need ?" Frodo just stared at him with a puzzled expression on his face and turning to Billbo and then back to Saradoc asked "Amin sinta lle?". Saradoc looked to Bilbo "What is this nonsense he speaks?...why does he not answer me?" he asked sternly.

Bilbo sighed heavily "He speaks elvish and he just asked 'do I know you?' ". Saradoc glowered at the greying hobbit "Why in the world would he speak such nonsense?" he asked horrified. Bilbo stared sadly at Frodo " He doesn't understand you Saradoc, he no longer seems to understand the common tongue....not since he's awakened from his injuries." Saradoc laughed, the sound grated on Bilbo's ears " Doesn't understand...my dear Bilbo, he is up to one of his tricks...why at Brandy Hall this scamp was known as one of the prime pranksters....why Paladin do you recall the time he and Merry soaped the bath house steps?" the two visiting hobbits looked to one another and had a moment of shared laughter.  
  
The laughter seemed out of place, the sound vibrated around Bilbo and further inflamed his anger towards these two pompous and ridiculous hobbits. He walked quickly to Frodo's side and carefully ruffled his disheveled curls., said with tears in his eyes "you don't understand, he's had a head wound" he said as he gently lifted Frodo's unevenly cropped hair to show the ugly red scar tissue. The room became silent.

Frodo looked up to the kindly grey haired hobbit next to him, he knew he was somehow causing him pain. With great effort he lifted his hand and weakly grasping Bilbo's rubbed it along the smoothness of his cheek and said " Amin hiraetha Bilbo." ( I'm sorry ) and a tear slid down his face. Bilbo knealt in front of the lad and taking his wasted hands in his said "Amin dele ten' lle Frodo, Amin mela lle." ( I am worried about you Frodo, I love you). Frodo felt stirrings of warmth, he saw in his mind times and places he'd been before with this hobbit....setting beside him listening to tales, tromping through the woods. A door to his memories was beginning to open and he was suddenly filled with images of he and Bilbo laughing, working side by side in the kitchen, sitting in the garden at sunset, caring for one another. Frodo took a deep breath and said firmly "Amin harmuva o nalle e' cormamin."  
( I shall treasure your gift in my heart).

Bilbo looked to the lad in surprise and joy, for the first time he felt that Frodo recognized him, that he was speaking from the depth of his heart not the training of his tongue.

Paladin, who'd been watching from his place near the door, understood the tone and the intent behind Frodo's message; even if he did not comprehend the words. "Well Saradoc, while I don't like the look of the poor lad any more than you do, and I don't understand a word he's been saying...well, he does seem to be on the mend."

The Master of Buckland looked at Frodo, he simply could not believe that this frail and wasted looking wraith of a hobbit was the same one who'd led his son Merry into scrapes of every sort not 8 months before. He frowned and said "well, I don't like it, I object to what I am seeing. I don't think speaking this elvish nonsense is helping and I like even less that you've got that pretty hobbit lass tending to him unsupervised." Saradoc stared at Bilbo "Rory is still his legal guardian and I have discussed with him whether or not this is the best place for him Bilbo, and I must tell you I have my doubts."

Frodo looked from one face to another....these hobbits were upsetting his Uncle. While he could not understand what each word meant, he could see from the look on Bilbo's face that they were using words he did not want to hear. He began to frown and shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Bilbo looked down to see the look of concern on Frodo's face and he gestured to Saradoc and Paladin to move the conversation to the hallway. Frodo sat alone in his room, aware of the sound of voices outside his door, every few words spoken one or two of them began to make sense in his muddled mind. He strained to listen harder, squinting his eyes as he concentrated, straining to connect word to thought and thought to idea. "Go away" he heard, then "back again" and "Brandy Hall" and finally "you'll lose him". It started to come together and in a rush of regained thoughts and images he realized that these Hobbits wanted to take him away from his Uncle Bilbo. He felt a tightening in his throat and a stab of pain in his chest at the thought of being once again alone, with out the guidance and love he'd come to feel in the company Bilbo. A sob caught in his throat and he whimpered as he felt the start of a headache. He pressed himself back into the recesses of his chair, trying to rid his head of the steady throb of pain that was growing slowly in area of his forehead. It did no good and the pain steadily worsened until he could stand the pain no more and groaned out loud as his breathing became rapid and shallow.

Bilbo gestured to the Thain and the Master of Buckland to stop their commentary as he sensed Frodo's distress. In a moment he heard a groan and was in an instant beside his nephew. "Frodo lad, what's wrong?" in his fear and anxiety he'd forgotten to use his elvish and Frodo said "no, no...no" in return. "No what lad...tell me" Bilbo asked frantically. Frodo's headache began to subside as he was presented with images and frightening pictures ...Chrys walking into the barn, an evil presence hunting her....rough hands grabbing her...hurting her. Frodo moaned and thrashed his head from side to side trying to speak, but no words would come.

"Bilbo, what on earth is the matter with the lad?" Paladin asked tensely " I don't know" Bilbo said with fear in his eyes "stay with him...I'll go get help." Bilbo ran to the gardens to find Sam as Frodo tried to relax but image after image assailed him...Chrys struggling and crying as unwanted hands restrained her and she tried to scream. Frodo could stand it no longer, he screamed, a sound that carried the anguish, frustration and pain of one being hurt beyond the tolerance of their spirit as he threw himself from his chair. He fell with a sickening crash as Paladin and Saradoc ran to his aid. "My lad, whatever is wrong? What have you done to yourself?" Paladin asked with concern as he gently lifted his nephew in his arms and noted the fresh blood upon his head. "Help her Uncle Paladin" Frodo whispered, blue eyes wide with the pain of another "she's being attacked" he cried. Sam, who'd heard the crash came running and after one moment of tortured eye contact with his friend knew what to do. He took off at a run down to Sandyman's barn.

  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** FIRST! Arenial : 09-16-2003 - 01:31 PM HELLLLLPPP!!!!!!! Nawyn : 09-16-2003 - 02:03 PM GAH! Ms_Gamgee_89 : 09-16-2003 - 03:49 PM What??? Lalaith-Elerrina : 09-16-2003 - 05:37 PM View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	18. Chapter 18: Disgrace and Disgust

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
COMMENTS (click here or scroll down to view/submit comments)   
The Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 18: Disgrace and Disgust  
September 18, 2003 - Thursday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
Chrysanthamum pulled her shawl closer about her as she entered the cool confines of Sandyman's barn. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness after being out in the bright sunshine, but in a moment she was able to spot her destination. Her Uncle had bargined the use of some barn space to store his herbs when Ted had fallen from the hay wain last summer and broken his leg. She smirked remembering her Uncle's tales of how difficult a patient Ted had been, it had taken a long time for the leg to heal and Mr. Sandyman had found it easier to barter for the healer's services than pay the fees. It turned out to be the perfect arrangement, for many of the plants and herbs she used to mix her infusions and tonics needed to be kept in a cool and darkened space. She approached the back of the barn, making a mental list of the herbs she'd need for the next day's therapies.

In the darkness, another watched her movements. His eyes followed her as she picked her way through the debris of the barn until she'd made her way to the far corner by the root cellar entrance. He watched with great interest as she unwrapped her shawl to take a list from her bodice.

Chrys shook open the list she'd made earlier that morning and as she went through the wooden crates and searched for the desired herbs she started to first hum and then to sing as her fingers worked. Her voice was fair to hear and the gentle cadence of the elven words brought her comfort; she raised her voice and sang the next verse with a richer and throatier texture. She was thinking as she sang, of the lotions she'd need to mix to begin the deep muscle massages Frodo would need as he began to learn how to use his wasted limbs once again. She was just allowing herself the luxery of envisioning herself rubbing Frodo's arms and looking into his spectacular blue eyes when she suddenly felt uneasy. She stopped her singing and stood up from her stooped position, as she turned she found herself positioned directly in front of Ted Sandyman.

She started reflexively and backed up a step. "Now, if it ain't a little songbird that's flown in ta me barn" Ted moved a step closer "don't stop yer singing on my account lass...yer song was right soothin' it twas." Chrys laughed, nervously "Oh Ted, ya startled me ya did...but as ye can see I've got what I've come fer" she said as she gestured to the packets in her hand "so I'll be off..."

Ted took another step towards her and she backed away again, coming close to the wall of the barn. "What's yer hurry?" Ted asked sneering "Yer got no time fer none but the gentry these days Chrys? Can't ya show me the kindness ya show ta them up on the hill?" Chrys backed up another step "Now Ted, I don't think ya ought ta be talking of Mr. Baggins in such a way" she said beginning to feel a little scared as Ted took another step towards her. She looked quickly to her side to find a way to escape. " Now Ted, ya know I'm a healer up ta Bag End...and it's near time fer Frodo's treatment it is." She said , trying to sound firm. "What's yer hurry? Perhaps I've got me a pain that needs yer healing too, oh yes Chyrs let me show ya what's hurtin' on me." Ted said, his breath right upon her as he stepped towards her again.

She was backed up against the wall, he reached out and caressed a springy auburn curl and leaned one arm against the wall on the side of her. "I've 'eard ye can ease any manner of pains" he leaned in closer "show me how ya bring relief to yer Frodo ta make him better and then I'll show ya what it's like with a real hobbit, not a cripple." he hissed as he leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head away "No Ted, 'tis not right, stop now and know one'll know" she pleaded.

He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back then grasping a handful of her hair he pulled her head back, forcing her to look up at him. He kissed her roughly, pressing his lips upon hers with bruising force and thrusting his tongue into her mouth till she thought she'd gag from the taste of him. He pressed her against the rough boards of the barn and letting go of her hair began to run his hand down to her neck and across the top of her bodice. She squirmed to get away "No Ted...this 'tisn't right" she gasped.  
"I'll show ya what's right" he growled "I'll give ye what ya won't be getting from an old fool and his crippled brat." Ted was breathing heavily and as he pressed her body hard against the side of the barn his hands seemed to wander everywhere upon her, she pushed and as he tried to kiss her again she bit his lip until she tasted blood. 

He became enraged "only giving it to the gentry eh? We'll when I'm done with ye no one'll want ya" he stared with evil intensity into her tear filled eyes "an if yer thinking a tellin' anyone, I'll be sure ta see that yer friend the Gamgee lass ain't marriagable neither." She started to cry as he seized her throat with both hands and choked her till her world became grey and fuzzy. She felt herself losing conciousness as his hand ripped at her bodice. As she fell to the ground in a faint she dimly heard someone calling her name.

Sandyman looked up as he heard another voice in the barn. Cursing he dropped the nearly unconscious Crys to the floor and ducked into the root cellar.

Chrys heard it again "Chrys, Miss Chrys....where are ye lass?" It was Sam, she breathed a deep sigh of relief and then looking down at her torn dress quickly grabbed her shawl and wrapped it tight about her. She adjusted the shawl to be sure it hid the affects of Ted's affections, praying that Sam'd not notice she called "over here Sam".She couldn't let anyone know what had happened, she wouldn't endanger her friend Mari.

Sam came rushing over to find Chrys sitting on the floor, pale and mussed looking but otherwise fine. He was puzzled, it wasn't like Frodo to be wrong with his visions....'perhaps with the sickness an all' he thought to himself 'he jest got worked up'. "It's Mr. Frodo Miss, he's fallen and 'urt himself again". Chrys stood up, with the help of Sam "You OK then Miss?" Sam asked, not liking how shaky she seemed to be. "Fine Sam, jest a bit tired 'tis all....now let's go see to yer Mr. Frodo."

By the time they got to Bag End, Frodo'd been helped to his chair by Uncle Paladin while Bilbo held a cloth to his nephews freshly bleeding head wound. Chrys rushed over and taking the dressing from Bilbo's hands held it to Frodo's head a moment. He looked deep into her eyes, she saw fear there and concern...for her. "Are you alright?" he whispered. She stared at him, surprised by his use of common speech. She looked away "yes, of course" she answered curtly then got up to get more dressings for his wound. 

Paladin sensed that Frodo was still worried about the lass, she seemed to be fine however and he was about to suggest that the three elder hobbits return to their discussion of the lad's future when he saw Frodo reach for the lasses shawl. Frodo reached up to take a corner of Chrys's shawl and pulled it off quickly. Chrys gasped in surprise and looked down at her torn dress with shame flooding her face as she frantically rearranged her shawl to cover her nearly exposed breasts. Frodo felt hot anger seething within him as he saw the torn dress and bruised areas around her neck "He...he did this to you didn't he?" he said hoarsely. 

She stared him full in the eyes "I, I fell down in the barn, I don't know what yer talking of." Frodo leaned wearily back into the chair, he knew she was lying. He also knew that there had to be a reason for it. Tears filled his eyes, he knew somehow that he'd been the cause of this. She saw his tears and sat down quickly in front of him, fearing he was hurt "Are you in pain Mr. Frodo?" she asked. "I think you alone know the answer to that Miss Chrys." he answered softly.

Saradoc had had enough. "Now Miss, this is important, we represent the rule of Law in the Shire and what you're about to tell us will aid us in a difficult decision we've got to make regarding your patient." Sam, looking with sudden understanding at the faces of the gentlehobbits before him burst out "What do ya mean ta do? Send 'im away? After all e's been through? That's hard sirs, that's cruel and hard it is" Saradoc glared at the young gardener as Bilbo soothed him "calm down my boy, we'll come to an understanding I'm sure. " Then turning to Chrysanthamum asked gently "what did happen to you lass?" 

Chrys continued fixing Frodo's dressing as she explained that she'd fallen in the barn and that as she stood to get up had been grabbed from behind by a lad wanting 'a bit of a kiss'...but she hadn't seen who it was in the darkness. Bilbo nodded but raised an eyebrow "Did they mention why they thought it appropriate to steal a kiss from an unwilling lass?" he asked. Chrys was silent. Paladin encouraged her "This really is important my dear, you'll not be in trouble." She looked to Bilbo with teary eyes and said softly "He mentioned how I shouldn't mind giving a kiss or two since I was practicing my healing arts here...up on the hill he said."

"Well, that tears it Paladin" Saradoc's voice boomed in the sudden silence of the room. "We've come just in time to rescue this lass from Bilbo's foolish lack of judgement. I'll not see my nephew exposed to more of this either. I say we take Frodo home to Brandy Hall and relase this poor girl from her services here." He looked about the room and walked over to where Chrys sat at Frodo's side "Luckily no real harm's been done" Saradoc continued "more than one lad has stolen a kiss from an uncertain lass...but we don't want any rumors spreading now do we lass?" as he spoke Saradoc placed a familiar hand upon Chrys's bared shoulder. Sam could see that Chrys was uncomfortable with this display, when out of the corner of his eye he caught the explosive wrath of Frodo.

"Get your hand off of her , I didn't hear her inviting your attentions Uncle." Frodo's voice was cold in it's anger. Bilbo was aghast "apologize at once Frodo." "I will not" Frodo said quietly "Chrys has done nothing wrong...she's the one who was attacked and you are blaming her attack on the fact that she's been helping me" Frodo's voice had increased in volume as his ire rose, his weakened voice couldn't take the strain and he started to cough. Chrys handed him a cup of water when the coughing subsided.

"Now Frodo..." Paladin started to say. "I am not finished" Frodo said firmly "you dare to accuse Bilbo of having poor social judgement and yet, you'd...you'd let her attacker go loose and unpunished because...because why? Because she had the strength to work here...to bring me back from nothingness to life once more...." he gasped and started coughing again but held a hand up to distance himself from the helping hand of his Uncle. He continued "for that she develops a reputation for being familiar with hobbit lads....so that unwanted and unlooked for displays of affection are suddenly all right? A stolen kiss is a passing flirtation worthy of a wink and nudge of ones's elbow? Don't you see?" Frodo pleaded with his Uncles "That wrong is just that...it's wrong no matter what social group you belong to." He coughed and had trouble breathing for a moment. Chrys looked at him with concern but as his coughing fit passed her look changed to one of pride and admiration. She'd wanted to melt into the floor moments ago, but now found herself sitting a little taller. She handed Frodo more water and all waited for him to continue.

The Master of Buckland opened his mouth to speak when Bilbo leaned over and whispered into his ear "I wouldn't, I'd let him speak his piece if I were you". Frodo continued, staring accusingly at his visiting Uncles "I am certain that you will convince yourselves you've no need to listen to a hobbit lad barely out of his tweens. You'll find a way to dismiss what I say..." he was finding breathing more difficult " but I wouldn't were I you....I've lived more these last 8 months with Uncle Bilbo than all my years at Brandy Hall. Although there have been difficult times and I... and those I love have suffered, I wouldn't trade a moment of it...for here I have lived a life with love, compassion and loyal companions to enrich my every moment." Frodo paused to smile weakily at Sam before he once again started coughing and took another moment to catch his breath. He sat up as tall as his weakened body could in the chair and he stared at them, challenging them with his bright blue yes. "My life may be short Uncles....but I have found a life here that is rich in all that matters. He slumped back into the corner of the chair, a tear sliding down his pale face as his chest heaved with the effort of breathing. "Please don't take away my home, just when I've found where I belong...." his voice was barely audible as he slumped forward in a faint. 

Chrys caught him in her arms and soothed his sweaty curls as a tear fell to his bandaged head. Sam and Bilbo quickly helped Chrys out from under the weight of the unconcious lad and placed him upon the bed. The Uncles stood by, uncertain of what to say, watching as Chrys checked Frodo for further injury from his exhaustive discourse. She turned to them "he's jest exhausted, with rest and and time to recover his strength, he'll be on the mend in the next day or so. I would ask that all of you leave to allow him this rest" She said staring directly at the two gentlehobbit's who'd brought her Frodo so much pain. She remained behind, seated by his bedside with his hand in hers as the door softly closed behind the departing visitors.  


  


  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit   
First? ArenialSeptember 18, 2003 : 4:06 PM 

WHOA! That's INTENSE!!!!! WOW! Go Frodo! You tell them. But, why wouldn't Chrys just tell them what happend? Anyway, great chapter, I can't wait to read what happens next! 

GO FRODO!!!!!!!!! NawynSeptember 19, 2003 : 4:10 AM 

FRO-DO! FRO-DO! FRO-DO!  
  
Sorry, I just felt like cheering. That was an AWESOME chapter! Frodo was so cool! I hope they won't take him away. Poor Chrys! I hope she tells someone it was Ted Sandyman - he should be castrated. :l She needs a hug. Anyone want to hop over to Bag End and give her a hug with me? 

Chrys is a true friend heartofahobbit September 19, 2003 : 7:06 AM 

Hope I didn't confuse anyone....Chrys can't "tell" on Ted first of all because she believes that as a lass and a "servant" or employee of Bag End she'd not be believed ( serious double standard in the Shire) and also because she won't endanger her friend Mari ( Marigold....Sam's sister). 

Not Rated

**Become a Premiere Member!** heartofahobbit, Submit a Comment **Comment Title:** **Comment:**   
To format your comment, use our **special symbols** **Rating:**  
5 = _Best_  
0 = _Worst_ _You have already voted once._  
No Rating (comment only) ****

Please keep all your comments friendly. Do not engage in personal attacks or other behaviour that will be construed as trolling.

  
Add to My Favorites [**?**]   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	19. Gift of the valar ch 19: The Way Back

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 19: The Way Back  
September 19, 2003 - Friday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


As the Uncles departed from Frodo's room Saradoc turned to Bilbo and with a look of disdain said "well Bilbo, you've not heard the last of this I can assure you. As for Frodo's little speech, as eloquent as the lad may be, I am not yet convinced that this is the best place for him." He looked meaningfully to Paladin and continued "We'll be back in two weeks time, with Frodo's younger cousins. We shall see if they feel this is the place for the lad. " Bilbo walked the two gentlehobbits to the door as Saradoc added one last thought " As for this social mess you've created with the lass, well we shall leave it to you to make it right....and we will be watching Bilbo."

Bilbo sighed heavily as he made his way back to Frodo's room. Listening to the departing rumble of the ponies feet he thought ' Eru, what can be done with the lad in two weeks?'  
As Bilbo entered Frodo's room he took in the sight of the hobbit lass sitting by his nephew's bedside, gently holding his hand and brushing a curl from his pale face. She looked up as he entered the room. "He'll be fine with some rest Mr. Bilbo Chrys said in answer to Bilbo's unasked question. "I know lass, I know." he said heavily as he sat upon the side of Frodo's bed and took Frodo's other hand in his. "He certainly made up for all those week of not speaking eh Samwise?" Bilbo asked the young Sandy haired hobbit who was busy stoking the fire against the early evening chill. "Aye, he did at that sir, he did at that, and I couldn't be prouder of his lecturing...but I do worry what it'll mean for 'em sir." "So do I Samwise" Bilbo said as he squeezed Frodo's hand "but I won't let go of this one without a fight I assure you."

That night Bilbo asked Chrys to sleep at the Gamgee's. "It'll do you good to spend some time with Mari my dear....I need you to take care of yourself as well." He put a fatherly hand upon her shoulder "especially until we get to the bottom of what happened at the barn this afternoon. " Chrys opened her mouth to protest but Bilbo stopped her "I'll have no more arguements young lady, your Uncle left me in charge as I recall" he said sternly but then added gently   
" we shall be just fine...if the need arises I shall fetch you right off." With a last backwards glance Chrys was escorted to #3 bagshot row by Sam, who happily carried her satchel, feeling much relief at this newest arrangement.

Frodo slept from late afternoon to 'til the middle of the night when he was awakened with a coughing spasm. He was surprised to find his Uncle at his sid and had a moment of panic as he coughed, certain that his tirade earlier had caused Chrys to be dismissed. Frodo tried to speak but couldn't control the coughing, Bilbo gently sat him up and rubbing his back waited for the worst of the coughs to subside. Frodo again attempted to speak "Eh, not yet lad...water with honey first to ease your throat." Bilbo admonished softly. Frodo smiled, his Uncle had picked up a trick or two from Chrys. After his drink Frodo began to speak, his voice sounded weak in his ears "I'm sorry Uncle for all the trouble I've caused you." he said sadly. "Trouble my boy? You've been a joy to me Frodo, not a trouble." Bilbo replied Frodo looked down at his pale thin form, weakened muscles and bandaged head and he stared at his Uncle in disbelief. "All right then, perhaps you've caused a wee bit of trouble" Bilbo conceded but smiling tenderly at the boy said "I'd not trade a moment of it." Frodo smiled wryly "I can think of a few moments I'd preferred to have not had..."   
"er, yes well, now that you mention it I do see what you mean." Biblo laughed and he gently ruffled Frodo's curls.

Frodo closed his eyes a moment to collect his thoughts. "Bilbo what is to be done now? Where is Chrys? How can I make up for my outburst this afternoon?" he asked all in a rush. "Whoa, whoa now...one question at a time. Well first, what to now? Why we get you well of course. Next, with Chrys' help your wellness will come sooner and she's down to the Gamgee's...does that answer all of your questions?" Bilbo asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, very nearly...except how can I fix what I said to the Uncles today?" Frodo asked, concern creasing his brow.

Bilbo looked firmly at the youn hobbit "There is nothing to 'make up' Frodo. I was never more ashamed of old gentlehobbits nor more proud of this young one here" he said as he leaned closer. "The world needs more lads of strong conviction, just because people have behaved one way for years and it's become a 'social convention'...well as you told as us all today, that doesn't make things right. And, hard as it may be for us both at the moment, you stood up for the right person at the right time." Bilbo paused a moment to look at his nephew and then smiling faintly continued "we may suffer the consequences of your tirade with narrow minded old hobbits, but we'll gain what's most important in the end eh lad?" Bilbo paused to see what Frodo would feel most important.

Frodo stared at Bilbo with an intensity that nearly unnerved the elderly hobbit next to him. "Yes Sir" he said with fire in his eye "we'll gain honor, self respect and the loyal love that comes of doing what's right by others." Bilbo's heart swelled with pride, he felt he'd never tire of being surprised by Frodo's insights. "To bed now lad, here ye go...you must drink this first, healer's orders" he said with a gleam in his eye as he handed Frodo a cup with an evil smelling tonic in it.  
Frodo eyed the cup with distaste and nearly refused but seeing how tired his Uncle looked, he decided to do as ordered so that Bilbo could get some rest. "There ye go lad, 'tis a sleeping draught of some sort. Chrys wants ye to rest so you'll be right as rain in the morning." Frodo yawned "Yes Sir, I know we've got a lot of work to do." Within moments he was asleep.

Bilbo was awakened early that morning by the sound of a loud crash. He quickly ran from his room to the source of the noise and found Frodo crawling on the floor of his room towards his clothing chest. "Frodo, what in the name of Arda..." Bilbo started to say but was interrupted by Frodo "Sorry for the noise Uncle, I hit the floor a mite harder than I intended." he said with a smile in his eye. Bilbo walked over to the chest, "here lad, I'll get yer things you just sit tight eh?" Frodo remained in a jumble of bedclothes upon the floor, waiting for Bilbo to bring him his clothes. As Bilbo readied himself to help Frodo with the dressing Frodo grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes "Let me try to do this alone Uncle." he said seriously. Bilbo looked at the determined set of his nephew's jaw and took himself back to his own room to ready himself for the day.

As Bilbo was preparing breakfast a knock was heard at the door. It was Sam. "How is he this morning sir?" he asked shyly. "Go see for yourself Samwise, he's back to his old stubborn ways I'm happy to say." Bilbo said with a smile. Sam eagerly followed the hall to Frodo's room to find a partially dressed and sweaty Frodo lying upon the floor. "Look Sam" Frodo said with a grin as he panted in his exertion, "I've nearly got my breeches on...wouldn't Pip be proud of me?" Sam's smile lit up the room as he went and sat upon the floor by his friend. "Can I help ya with yer shirt Sir?" Sam asked eagerly. "No Sam, I must make right the mess I've made of things. The Uncles will see a new 'old Frodo' in two weeks time." Frodo took a deep breath and readied himself for his next article of clothing "hand me my shirt will you Sam?" "Oh no Sir...ye have to reach for it yerself" Sam said jokingly. Frodo took him seriously "right you are Sam" Frodo said as he crawled around Sam to get his shirt. He struggled to sit up and leaning against the bed worked to put his arms into the sleeves of his shirt. Sam nearly had to leave the room he wanted to help so badly, but he knew how stubborn his Mr. Frodo could be so he just waited to see if he could be of any assistance. Frodo finally got both arms in the shirt and was laying now on his back resting and catching his breath as he looked next to his face and caught a glimpse of pretty hobbit toes with softly curling red-gold hair. "Chrys" he yelped "you can't be in here, I'm not done dressing " he said as he tried to pull his shirt together "So I see Mr. Frodo" she said teasingly "would you be needing my help then?" she asked with a grin as she sat next to him and reached to his chest. He rolled out of her reach and remained on his stomach. "Off with you lass" he mumbled with embarrassment. She left the room laughing.

"Sam, be a friend and help me before she comes back" Frodo whispered urgently. "No Sir, to my way 'o thinking ye'll be learning faster with the likes 'o her lurking about Sam said seriously. "Why Sam Gamgee, you are wicked, be off with you then. Tell Bilbo I'll be along for breakfast in a bit."

Twenty minutes later Frodo managed to drag himself down the hall to the kitchen. He was pale, sweating with dirt on his knees and elbows. He was also grinning from ear to ear. He crawled to his seat at the table, where the three of them were already seated. He waited a moment and then said tiredly "you can help me into my seat." As he looked from one face to another none of them moved to help him. "This is how it is to be then?" he asked wearily. Sam looked away, unable to stand seeing his friend so tired, but they'd all agreed how to help Frodo best. "Breakfast is waiting Frodo" said Bilbo steadily. "Right you are Uncle" Frodo replied as he began his attempts to gain his seat.

He pulled himself to his knees by leaning on the seat of the chair and tried to hoist himself up, several times it seemed as if Frodo would pull the chair over upon himself. On more than one attempt Sam nearly stood to help, But Bilbo or Chrys would gently place their hand over his to keep him seated. After 10 minutes of failed attempts and exhaustive effort, Frodo was seated. He put his arms on the table and buried his face in them, he sat motionless for a moment and Chrys was beginning to worry that he'd fainted. Then they heard muffled noises and saw his shoulders shake gently, Sam was worried that he was crying from the fatique of his efforts. "Mr. Frodo Sir, are ye all right then?" he asked gently. Frodo raised his head, his eyes were bright with tears of joy. "Never better my friend, although my appearance at this moment might belay that fact." he said with a grin.

"You did it lad, this will be one of the most difficult two weeks of your life I'd imagine." Bilbo said seriously and then looked around the table as he continued "despite our actions just now we really are behind you and will work with you to get you ready for a visit from your cousins." 

The next two weeks were hard for Frodo, but if it was hard for Frodo, it was torture for those that loved him. Frodo worked painstakenly to relearn even the most basic of skills as his wasted muscles gradually regained some of their old strength and cooridnation. For every attempt that Frodo made to accomplish a task, he would experience three or four failures. All of them had to remind one another that Frodo's stubborn nature was his greatest skill and they all fought not to help him. On more than one occassion each of them had to leave the room as they would rush to help and be pulled away by one of the others. Frodo was bruised from falling, burned from pouring hot tea and cut from his attempts to use kitchen tools...but daily he worked each mundane task over and over again, giving up only when exhaustion forced him to sleep.

Bilbo and Sam were tough on Frodo and ensured that he walked, carried, poured or placed each task or item as he was asked. But if Bilbo and Sam were tough Chrys was relentless. She worked him from early morning till into the late hours of the night. Even Bilbo's sunny disposition began to show signs of strain as he snapped at Frodo for dropping yet another tea cup after dinner one night. "Gracious Frodo, another cup? We shall all of us be drinking from a bowl pretty soon." he grumped. "It shall have to be a large bowl Uncle, if I am to be asked to fill it" Frodo tried to joke as he wearily tried to get down to pick up the shard of the broken cup. He misjudged the distance and landed his knees in the broken pottery as he fell forward into the firplace. Sam watched in horror as Frodo's sleeve caught fire. Thinking quickly he snatched the dishtowel from Bilbo's hands and wrapped it about Frodo's burning arm. He helped his shaken friend to a chair, as Bilbo ran to go get Chrys.

"Mr. Frodo, yer scaring me Sir and that's a fact." Sam said. Through teeth clenched tight against the pain Frodo tried to joke "good thing she didn't see you put out my arm Sam, you'd be in trouble for sure...I suppose I should have put out my own fire eh?" Frodo's laugh had a ring of hysteria to it and Sam was worried for his friend, he looked at him, blood flowing freely down his legs from the cuts upon his knees, hand and arm blistering and red from the burn, face still thin and white as a sheet. He shook his head.

Just then Bilbo returned from the Gamgee's where he'd gone to fetch Chrys. She came in and taking one look at the shaken and weakly laughing hobbit at the table said "That's it, tomorrow is a holiday. No more practice Mr. Frodo, it's books, blankets and a basket of food for us in the morning."  
She kneeled down to assess the damage. "Oh Chrys, you mean it? sounds like paradise" Frodo said tiredly, and added "I suppose I'll have to carry the lot of us to build up my leg muscles." He tried to laugh but began to cough instead. Bilbo brought a cup of tea to the table and sat across from him "Careful lad, it really is one of the few remaining " Bilbo said as he gestured to the cup. 

Chrys continued to examine Frodo critically and as she brought her hand up to his forehead she exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me you were fevering today, you shouldn't be so careless with your health you foolish hobbit" she said angrily. Frodo stared at her with hurt in his eyes "Why Crys, my dear lass, I wasn't trying to decieve you. I am working as hard as I can to get better. I have as much at stake here as anyone." He grimaced as she applied ointment to his burns before she wrapped his hand and arm. Frodo looked to Sam and Bilbo for support "Have I been shirking my responsibilities?" he asked wearily. "My dear boy, you have been the very picture of hard work these past weeks, why I am exhausted just watching you." Bilbo said with a soft smile.

Frodo put his head down upon his good arm as Chrys, who was seated on the floor by his side, cleaned and bandaged the cuts on his knees. He stared down at Chrys with sleepy blue eyes and dropping his hand to her hair he gently caressed her aurburn curls. "Oh tireless taskmaster, have I your leave to go to bed my love?" he asked in a sing song voice that faded to near unintelligibility toward the end of his sentence. He was fast asleep. Chrys stared at him in shock, had she just heard what she thought she had? She stood up as she gently removed his limp hand from her hair. "Sam, could you and Mr. Bilbo get him back to bed...mind his burns now...and I'll leave a sleeping draught with you Mr. Bilbo, if he wakes in the night it'll help with the pain of the burns." With that the shocked lass left Bag End to return to the Gamgees leaving both Sam and Bilbo wide eyed and silent from Frodo's last comment.

  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** oooooooooooooo... PrincessofNumenor : 09-19-2003 - 09:45 AM Oooh, sweet! Lalaith-Elerrina : 09-19-2003 - 09:59 AM *sqeals with delight!* Arenial : 09-19-2003 - 02:11 PM Right and proper, that is. Ms_Gamgee_89 : 09-19-2003 - 02:25 PM Excellent!! cpsings4him : 09-19-2003 - 08:22 PM View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	20. Chapter 20: Still Waters

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 20: Still Waters  
September 23, 2003 - Tuesday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


The next morning Bilbo got up early and packed a picnic basket that would have been the envy of any hobbit; cheeses, fruit, fresh bread and honey, apple pie, pickled mushrooms and Frodo's favorite, gingerbread. The gaffer had given Sam a day off at Bilbo's request, but was himself quite happy to see his youngest going about the business of being a lad once again. Chrys had hoped to bring her friend Marigold, but she'd been asked to visit her Uncle Andy and brother Hamson in Tighfield a few days previous.   
  
As the sun rose to midmorning Chrys entered Frodo's room with Sam at her heels. She was nervous, Frodo's words of the night before weighed heavily on her mind.   
  
Frodo awoke slowly, coming into the realm of daylight to the sound of birds in the garden and Chrys's cool hand on his slightly warm forehead. He opened his eyes, looked up at her and smiled broadly. "How am I today healer lass?" he joked "am I well enough to participate in the afore mentioned holiday?" She frowned at him "perhaps, but ye'll be following my orders or ye'll stay home and pour tea all day" she said with mock seriousness. "Order me as you will fair healer lass, your comand shall be my guide." he said as he sat up slowly and bowed his head to her. Sam rolled his eyes "bit early for this banter, don't ye think? Now then, if ye leave us be Miss Chrys I'll see to it he's dressed without hurting 'imself or breaking anything." he added. for Bilbo's benefit, who'd stood behind the young gardener in the doorway. "Fair enough" laughed Bilbo as he went to prepare elevensies, Frodo'd slept through the first meal of the day. After a quick breakfast, which Frodo managed without spilling his tea or breaking his crockery, they packed the cart.   
  
Bilbo had opted to stay home, despite their protests "No, no" he said "I don't want an old hobbit spoiling your day, besides, I'm rather looking forward to having the hole to myself for a few hours." In reality, Bilbo had decided after long thought to take a quick trip to Michel Delving to consult with a friend of his about some legal matters. He didn't want to worry Frodo with this news, so he kept silent about his plan.  
  
The day was showing it's full summertime warmth as they reached the willow tree near the river. Frodo got down awkwardly from the cart, he still sometimes required the use of a cane, but had otherwise made remarkable progress towards reclaiming his old self. Chrys spread a blanket in the shade of the tree and Sam got out the food baskets as Frodo selected a book and began to regale them with tales of Orcs, dragons and fair elves from across the sea. Chrys was busy weaving a crown of daisies for her head and Sam was absent mindly finishing up the last of Mr. Bilbo's apple pie when Frodo reached the conclusion of the tale of Luthien and Beren. "Such wonderous tales Mr. Frodo" Sam sighed "Do ye suppose they really are true then?" "Oh Sam" Frodo said with a contented smile "I'm certain they are, aren't you Chrys?", he asked as he leaned back to admire the clear blue sky. She didn't answer for a moment and Frodo looked to her, "Chrys?" he prompted. She was looking off into the distance with a faraway look in her deep warm eyes. "Yes, it's true" she said, then looking at Frodo said "not all tales of love have happy endings ye know." Frodo wondered at her meaning, but before he could ask, Sam launched into one of his prolonged re-tellings of affairs of the heart in Hobbiton that hadn't ended happily.  
  
Chrys and Frodo listened patiently, they knew their friend Sam was not often given to long winded speeches, so they let him ramble on, laughing when it was called for and interjecting comments when asked. Sam's speech had slowed, a sure sign he was running out of words, when suddenly Frodo heard a soft snore. He laughed, Sam had fallen asleep in the middle of his story about Lavender Pettigrew and Roland Bracegirdles disasterous wedding party at the Green Dragon last summer.  
  
Frodo sat up to stare at his friend "I do believe our Sam has tired of his own tales" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "No" said Chrys " 'tis the sleeping draught I placed in his tea." Frodo was astonished "you didn't" he exclaimed "why I may have to report you to the board of healers for unsafe practice." he said grinning. "That ye shan't Mr. Baggins for I am still yer healer and if ye've a mind ta get better, ye'll do as I say." she said with a quickly raised brow as she moved a little closer to her patient. "Caught" Frodo said jokingly, "I am at your mercy I'm afraid" .   
  
He looked at Chrys and realized suddenly how pretty she was.The soft afternoon sun glittered a thousand shades of red and gold from the reflection of her cascading locks. He reached over to gently touch one of her red gold curls. "Your hair is a remarkable color" he said fascinated "why, it's all red, gold and brown at the same time somehow." he said softly and with great curiosity. She laughed, a soothing and joyful sound "ye certainly don't know yer way about the lasses do you Frodo Baggins? My hair is called auburn silly." "Well, you're right about that" he said sheepishly "I am silly at times and I don't know my way about the lasses...they've always made me nervous, not knowing what they wanted or what they were thinking of...until I met you." he said, a trace of wonder in his voice. He continued "at first, I was too badly hurt to be worried about being nervous when I was with you, then I was too confused and when you spoke to me in Elvish and understood me....well, you were like an island in a storm to me then."  
  
Chrys was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms around her knees. She rested her head on her knees and tilting her head to look more closely at Frodo she asked "and now" she said quietly "what am I to you now?"  
Frodo looked to her, almost as if really seeing her for the first time "an angel of mercy, a loyal friend, a lover of elves...and so much more" he said staring at her intently from the depth of his blue eyes. "Only time will tell us where our true paths lie Chrys...and somehow I know that my time with you may be limited in some way" he said sadly "although I would give much to change that." He turned to her, a tear in his eye....she reached to his face and wiped away the lone tear. "Ye carry such sadness Frodo, a very un-hobbit like characteristic...has no one told you?" she tried to joke, but not wanting to make light of his sensitivity continued " I noticed, even through your pain...you carry an air of melancholy about you. What brings you such sadness in such a young life?"  
  
Frodo took her hand in his, marveling at how soft her skin was. He looked to Sam and said "I will tell you the secrets I share only with Sam, but you must tell me a few of your own." She nodded wordlessly, waiting for him to continue, wanting to know more of the serious and gentle soul beside her. He spoke softly of his parents, a fateful night that changed his life forever, his view of the drowning and belief that he had somehow been responsible for their deaths. "No Frodo" she protested, ye could not have changed that night, sometimes things for no other reason than it is their time to happen." He squeezed her hand "there is more" he softly. He told her of his visions and his contact with the Valar, his fear of scaring Bilbo with his foretellings and the headaches his trying to surpress them caused. Lastly, he told her that his desire above all else was to find a home where he belonged, "you see" he said "my life here at Bag End is all I've ever wanted. I can't go back to Brandy Hall, to the torment of the numerous relations who alternately ignored me or teased me for being unlike them, why I'd run to live with the elves first." he sighed " I just can't lose all that I've gained. I couldn't bear to lose Bilbo, nor you and Sam..." He held her hand gently in his, turning to look her full in the eyes he said with great intensity and inner pain " I know much of the path before me Chrys, some will bring joy and some great torment. I am looking to the Valar to see where you shall be in my life, for, I feel that we are meant to be together...now and perhaps even in the future." he looked away for a moment and then looked back to her sadly "your part in my future seems cloudy and distant, I do not understand their will in all things, however much I wish to" he finished sadly.  
  
She reached over and brushed a dark curl from his face. "I don't know my future either Frodo Baggins, but I can think of no other path I'd want ta be traveling on, nor any other hobbit I'd enjoy conversin' with more" she smiled shyly and then asked "Now what secrets am I to reveal to you?" Frodo smiled and squinting his eyes stared at her suspiciously " where ever in the Shire did you learn Elvish?" Crys laughed "I'll bet ye thought yerself the only hobbit tween with a gift for languages, but as ye learned....yer not." she said with a pert look on her face. As she began her story her eyes got all soft and dreamy as she was transported in her mind to lands far away. "When I was a small lass, my Mum came down with a sickness that puzzled all who tried to treat her, Uncle Prody included. She grew sicker each day and my Da feared for her life. Well, Uncle Prody had been spending time with Bilbo and after listening to all his tales of the Elves, decided that they might have the skill ta help her.He talked Da into packing us up and going to search fer the healing Elf Elrond." Frodo stared at her in astonishment "Lord Elrond of Rivendell?" "yes" said Chrys "the very one, your Uncle wrote him a letter explaining our plight and he and his elven healers met us in the forests of the old road near to Bree and brought us to Rivendell." Chrys paused a long moment as she re-lived in her mind the peace and beauty of that wonderous place, she smiled as she continued "my Mum was sick a long time, and Lord Elrond had not had a lot of time practicing his arts on Hobbits...so it took all summer fer her to be well again. I've gone back myself nearly every summer since then, having a love of the elvish language and a leaning towards healing...well Lord Elrond saw to much of my training himself."  
  
Frodo shook his head in disbelief "the adventures I'm looking to have, why you've already experienced! Don't tell sleepy head over there" he said as he gestured toward a still snoozing Sam "he'll be frightfully jealous." He looked at her cuiously, "but why did you not speak of this before?" Chrys brushed a curl from her face, "well, as grateful as my parents were to the elves, they were afraid folks of the Shire would think me 'strange' or 'odd', so they pretended I was visiting other relations when I was visited Rivendell." Frodo smiled sadly "strange isn't it? How much what others have feared of the opinions of their neighbors have shaped our lives." He shook his head and then sighed "now for less pleasant memories Chrys....what really happened in Sandyman's barn?" he asked as gently as he could.   
  
Chrys looked away, over the quiet and gently flowing river before her. Resting her head once more upon her knees she hugged herself tightly and said "yer vision was right Frodo, it 'twas Ted and no, I didn't fall. He tore my dress and tried to choke me in his...his anger and his lust." she finished in a whisper as a tear slid down her cheek. Frodo reached over and wiped away her tear as he moved closer and protectively put his arm around her shoulder. He gently held her as she cried, he stroked her sun kissed curls and murmered "I'm sorry Chrys...I'm so sorry my dear lass" She sniffled and he handed her a handkerchief. "I..I should of been able to take better care of myself...I'm ashamed of what he could have done if Sam hadn't come" she admitted. Frodo was astounded. He drew apart from her "You're ashamed....why Chrys, you were the one that was wronged. Why should you be feeling shame? I can understand anger or disgust...but shame?" he questioned. Chrys leaned her head on Frodo's shoulder once more " I could have, I should have fought him harder and now, well now I'll always have the memory" she shuddered as she remembered the rough grasp of his hands and unwanted intrusion of his kiss "and now, now I shall have more fear" she whispered brokenly. Frodo who was trying once again to comfort her as he stroked her hair, paused and putting his hand under her chin turned her face to his. "What fear do you speak of?" he asked narrowing his eyes and then an idea came to him and his face hardened with the gradual realization of what she was about to say. "He threatened you didn't he Chrys? he asked with barely supressed  
anger, "didn't he?" he asked again.  
  
Chrys looked over at Sam then turned her pale face towards him "yes Frodo, you musn't tell Sam...but he said he'd hurt Marigold if I told anyone." she said sniffling through her tears. Frodo felt anger fill his heart, he clenched his hands and set his lips in a tight line, ready to rail against the evil bullying of Ted Sandyman. When he looked of a sudden to Chrys's face. She was pale with a stream of tears running down her cheeks. He suddenly felt ashamed of his own anger 'she needs your empathy and compassion far more than your anger' he thought to himself. He sighed heavily and stood up awkwardly. He held out his hand and helped Chrys as she rose to her feet. Keeping her hand in his he walked to edge of the river. "See how smooth the water is in the middle of the river?" She looked at him and nodded through her tears. Frodo squeezed her hand, smiled at her encouragingly and bent down to pick up a rock. He threw the rock in the river where it made a quiet splash, but the ripples from the splash grew and grew until at long last they very slowly began to subside. Chrys looked questioningly to Frodo, sniffling and waiting for an explaination. Frodo, still holding her hand looked her full in the eyes and cocking his head to one side gestured to the river. It was smooth once more.  
  
He put his arm about her waist and drew her close to his side as he said soothingly "The river is much like our lives...sometimes flowing deep and fast, sometimes slowing to match the pace of the land around it, but always filled with quiet beauty. The ripples, the disturbances in our lives only serve to help us truly appreciate the times of beauty more fully. I'll not let Ted take your quiet beauty from you Chrys, I promise you." Chrys, with a sob threw her arms about his neck and looking into the forever blue of his eyes said "you are a special one Frodo Baggins, and I don't know why, but I believe in you....thank you " she whispered as she hugged him to her.  
  
Frodo was taken aback by the emotion of her gesture. He felt a warmth in his heart that forced the stirring of some long withheld feelings. He fought with himself to regain control and felt a little weak in the knees as he disentangled himself from her embrace. He looked to her protectively "I'll not tell Sam, but you are to go nowhere without Sam or I, and I'll see to it that Marigold's visit to her brother is extended somehow...at least until I can figure another way around this."  
  
  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** great!! PrincessofNumenor : 09-23-2003 - 09:57 AM WOW!! cpsings4him : 09-23-2003 - 11:53 AM Awwwww! Nawyn : 09-23-2003 - 01:32 PM Yea! Ms_Gamgee_89 : 09-23-2003 - 02:25 PM View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	21. Chapter 21:Unexpected Happenings

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 21: Unexpected Happenings  
September 25, 2003 - Thursday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Sam was just starting to stir from his long nap. He opened a drowsey eye to see Mr. Frodo holding Chrys's hand as they walked from the river to the blanket. Sam found himself thinking 'Mr. Bilbo best tend to this right quick.....or the Uncles may have cause to take Frodo'. He frowned inwardly at that thought and vowed he'd do all he could to enure that Frodo stayed right where he belonged, at Bag End. He yawned loudly and stretched as he sat up, giving Frodo time to drop Chrys's hand before turning to fully face the pair. 

Sam stood, somewhat groggily "what a basket Mr. Bilbo packs, I can't recall the last time I napped so deep." Both Chrys and Frodo smiled at Sam's words. "I'd be asking Bilbo exactly what he put in that pie if I were you Sam" Frodo said with a twinkle in his eye " perhaps he used some of Old Prody's sleeping herbs" he said exchanging a knowing look with Chrys. As Sam bent down to retrieve the blanket Chrys gave Frodo a nudge with her elbow and look that said 'don't start trouble with me silly hobbit'. Sam stood up and laughed. "What a foolish notion Mr. Frodo, where do ye get these ideas" Sam snorted as he shook his head. 

They loaded up the cart and made their way back to Bag End as the clouds rolling past the sun took on the brilliant red, orange and deep violet of the impending sunset.

Bilbo and Prody also made their way back to the hobbit hole. They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the hobbits in their charge. The trip to Michel Delving had been very informative. Bilbo shook his head "I still can't believe tha nerve of theat Rory Brandybuck" he fumed "he must have known all along that I was named co-guardian in Drogo's will, he must have!" Prody drew a puff from his pipe "Now settle yerself Bilbo, the clerk did say those papers had only been filed a week afore the accident, it's likely that Rory had an older copy." "Perhaps" agreed Bilbo" but you'd think with something as important as the welfare of a child that Rory might have made inquiries, it's not as if we're settling on the sale of some lifestock, it's the life of a lad we're talking of." Prody patted his friend on the knee "well it seems the matter of Frodo's adoption is already final then , does it not?" Bilbo smiled "well, Frodo still has to choose one of us by the time of his 21st birthday, although it seems likely he'll pick me." Bilbo indulged himself with a few moments of warm remembrances; times of telling tales, reading, hiking the Shire....'ah' he thought 'those times will be ours again'. Then, as a cold shudder passed through him, he remembered his friend.

He turned to Prody "What of the matter of the betrothal, still set on going through with this then? The news will hit Chrys hard I am afraid" Bilbo said, a tear in his eye as he reached over to squeeze his friend's knee. Prody drew thoughtfully on his pipe, "there's no one else for the lass Bilbo, I've no where else for her to go." Bilbo nodded slowly and asked "Did Elrond say how long?" he asked softly. Prody shook his head "Ye know Elrond well enough ta know that ye'll never get an answer that simple from him." Bilbo smiled as he thought of the stately Lord Elrond "Yes, quite right, I see your point" he said and then continued, "but what did he say?" "He didn't tell me anything I didn't all ready know myself...that my heart is ailing, it's slowing down Bilbo and one day it...and I will just stop." 

The sound of the pony's hooves was the only noise to break through the heavy silence of the moment. Bilbo looked to his friend intensely "I could still adopt her Prody".  
Prody laughed derisively "and break both their hearts? Have ye not seen the way she looks ta the lad?" "Yes, yes I have seen, but what of Frodo? He is I'm afraid a little like his Uncle as affairs of the heart go, that is quite unaware and very uncomfortable in uncharted territory." "Speak in a manner I can understand ya old fool" Prody said gruffly "does he not favor the lass?" Bilbo thought of the night before, the warmth he'd seen between them, the way his eyes sparkled when he made her laugh..."yes he does, but I'm not sure he's aware of it yet." Bilbo said with a smile.

They rode on a few moments in silence, enjoying the cooling early evening air and the fringes of the sunset over the hills. Bilbo shook his head "they are so young Prody".  
The old healer turned to his friend, eyes hardening. "Well then Bilbo Baggins, if they're not betrothed ye'll have ta adopt her and then they'll never have the chance fer love." Bilbo sighed, he knew his friend was right, but he had to voice his fears. "This conditional betrothal will have 'em married within the year...to go from being children, to being married...well it just seems a lot." he finished quietly. "Now you listen to me Bilbo Baggins, this conditional betrothal is only enacted in exceptional circumstances and I thought ye'd agree with me that these two make for some exceptional circumstances." he drew on his pipe again "We've seen 'em do a whole lot of growing up these past months." He turned to face Bilbo "They are older in their experience of life than most hobbits'll ever be." he said vehemently and added softly   
"sadness has a way 'o aging you right quick". "Yes it does" Bilbo agreed quietly.

They were nearly to Prody's hole as Bilbo asked "You are coming over tomorrow when Paladin and Saradoc are visiting? I could use some help explaining all this to them...and Chrys needs to hear of your illness from you my friend" he said sadly. "Yes, yes...I'll be there for tea. Please do me the favor Bilbo of not letting on to Chrys that I'm back from my travels. I need some time alone to get my affairs in order" he said with a far off look in his tired old eyes. "Certainly my friend" Bilbo said as he helped Prody down from the cart "remember tea tomorrow" he reminded him as he drove away. Prody nodded tiredly and waving Bilbo off went into his hole.

The next morning Frodo found himself up early, he lay abed a moment and took stock. 'I've gotten my voice back, I can walk...though still hurts a bit without the cane, I can dress myself, pour tea, read books and do most everything I used to do....but I feel as if I'm forgetting something' he thought to himself. He smiled thinking how nice it would be to have his young cousins to visit. Last time he'd seen Merry , his cousin had begged him not to leave Brandy Hall. He hoped it wouldn't be too hard on Merry to learn that he wanted more than anything to stay at Bag End. He closed his eyes a moment and thought of all that had happened in the past 9 months.His revoire was broken as he gradually became aware of sounds out his window. 

He heard a voice waft towards him "ye'll be finding better light without this old lilac hanging over ya. Ah, ya'll have to be patient though with these here chrysanthamums...I've learned that's a bloom ye don't want ta rile...ye best treat it with respect." Frodo smiled to himself, he loved the comfort of hearing Sam"tending" his flowers, which is what he called his daily garden talk. He got up from his bed and poking his head out the round window called "you'd better treat Chrysanthamum with respect, or I'll be the one paying the price Sam!" he said with a laugh.

Sam, turned red at having been caught in his morning "tending", but walked to the window. "Well, ye ready sir? I'm thinking that Master's Merry and Pippin'll be here by second breakfast." "Yes Sam, I feel ready for nearly anything today...what a glorious day" Frodo said breathing in deeply the smell of the late blooming lilacs and smiling at his friend. Sam looked to Frodo, his eyes were shining, his face had a glow from yesterday's time out of doors, his curls had almost regrown to cover the shorn spot on his head and he'd even gained a little weight in the last two weeks. Most important, in Sam's mind was the easy smile on his face. Sam felt the sun shining above couldn't be any brighter than his Mr. Frodo when he was happy. "Yep, yer looking ready ta me sir...ye surely are." Sam said with a satisfied nod.

"Thanks Sam, you are coming to tea aren't you? If Bilbo forgot to invite you I'm doing so now" Frodo said lightly. "Oh yes sir, I'm coming...Mr. Bilbo came down this morning and 'twas right set upon it when he asked the Gaffer. Now ya be careful with them rascally cousins of yers...don't let 'em be wearing you out." Sam said shaking a finger at the blue eyes in the window. Frodo smiled at his friend "now Sam, I should be able to keep a 10 year old and a 3 year old in line don't you think?" Frodo laughed as he backed away from the window to dress. Sam waved him off and shook his head as he walked away....he had his worries about those mischievous lads, but he kept them to himself.

  
  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** Oh, my... Ms_Gamgee_89 : 09-25-2003 - 04:23 PM More!! More!! cpsings4him : 09-25-2003 - 07:10 PM View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	22. Chapter 22: Visiting Trouble

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 22: Visiting Trouble  
September 25, 2003 - Thursday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Frodo hummed as he dressed; good summerweight breeches 'dark blue'll be best with the light blue shirt Chrys wanted me to wear' he thought to himself as tried to decide between a brown weskit and his suspenders. He felt the heat of the day through his open window and opted for the suspenders, knowing that he'd end up too hot with the vest.  
He looked in his glass to take stock of his appearance, and decided that he was fairly satisfied with what he saw. He'd gained enough weight back to not feel that his clothes'd drop off him. The blue shirt accented the deep color of his eyes and drew attention away from the still pale skin and somewhat shaggy and uneven curls of his hair. He nodded and said " 'twill have to do" as he wondered to himself what Chrys would be wearing that day. ' I hope it's one of her yellow frocks, her hair seems brighter when she's in yellow' he found himself thinking. He paused in his steps on his way out of his room 'I'm thinking of what a lass is wearing? I shall have to ask Bilbo what this means.' he found it curious that he should be thinking in such a fashion but shut the door to his room and wandered down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
He came to the kitchen to find Bilbo bustling about, baking tea cakes, gingerbread and apple tarts. He had breakfast on the table already and had clearly been a wake for a while. Frodo went to get the tea kettle from the hearth "No, no lad, Chrys isn't here so let me see to it. Besides," Bilbo added with a grin "there really are only just enough tea cups left I'm afraid". Frodo smiled sheepishly "I'm truly sorry for my clumsiness Uncle, I'll do better, I promise." Bilbo ruffled his nephews hair as he sat next to him to have breakfast "I don't give a fig for crockery Frodo, I'm just tickled that you've come so far so fast....you gave us all quite a scare you know." Frodo nodded "yes, I am sorry for that as well" he said his eyes suddenly sad at the memory of what he and Bilbo had been through these past months.  
  
"Well, 'tis but a memory....onward as they say" said Bilbo with a quick smile "now, eat up, you'll need strength to deal with those cousins of yours." Frodo nodded, his mouth already full of eggs and fresh baked muffins. Bilbo smiled to see his nephew take seconds before he pushed himself back from the table with a groan "That could be first and second breakfast combined Uncle...it was wonderful!" he said enthuasistically. He was about to add more when there was a sudden knock at the door. Frodo rose to get it.  
  
As Frodo opened the door he was nearly bowled over by two frantic bundles of energy named Merry and Pippin. "Frodo" the both screamed with glee. Merry stepped back from his waist high hug to look carefully at his favorite cousin "you don't look sick, not like my father said you'd be least aways" he said. Frodo smiled and ran his hands through Merry's sandy curls "Why Merry, you know how grown ups exaggerate" he said with a raised eyebrow. Frodo looked down to see his cousin Pippin tugging on his leg "Fwodo, pick me up, I want a hug". Frodo bent down to gather Pippin into his arms and wincing a bit as he stood said "then you shall have a good one my little imp" Frodo gave Pippin a gentle hug and was surprised as Pippin hugged him back with a ferocity that caused him to gasp. Bilbo, noting his nephew's distress rushed forward "Well then, where is my hug Master Took?" he asked smiling. At that Pippin leaped to Bilbo's arms, transferring his loving squeeze to another.   
  
Paladin Took and Saradoc Brandybuck came in and greeted Frodo " why Frodo my boy, you're ten times the hobbit I saw two weeks ago, and I couldn't be happier" said Paladin with a hug "How do you feel then?" Frodo stared into his Uncles eyes and with a smile on his face said " like a new old Frodo I suppose" and he laughed. Saradoc came forward "Why I agree Paladin, this is close to the lad I remember causing such trouble in his scrumping escapades about Framer Maggot's fields." Frodo laughed "Don't remind me Uncle, I am quite certain I shall never again be comfortable around dogs after my experiences with old Maggot." Merry looked to Frodo with confusion "that's not what you said to me Frodo." he said. Frodo turned to Merry "Shhhh" he cautioned with a smile in his eye as his Uncles laughed. Frodo invited his young cousins out into the garden to catch up with Sam.   
  
As they trooped out of the room Saradoc watched Frodo's movements with criticism. "He's better Bilbo, no doubt of that, you've made remarkable progress, but he's still weak and his demeanor has changed. Too much book learning I'd imagine, although I am happy not to be hearing that elvish nonsense." Bilbo felt himself stiffen and he clenched his fist to surpress his rapidly escalating temper, what was it about this gentlehobbit that irritated him so? "Now Saradoc, Frodo deserves the credit for his recovery. He worked long hours each day to gain back his life.....don't be overly critical, for Frodo's sake, please give him a chance." he pleaded.  
  
Paladin agreed "Saradoc, the lad's recovery is remarkable, you must approve of that at least." Saradoc sighed "Bilbo, please don't think me overly critical. I too want what is best for the lad, my Merry is quite fond of him and would like nothing more than to have him back at Brandy Hall..." Bilbo shook his head and interrupted "I'll arrange for Frodo to visit, he was on his way earlier this year..." "Yes, I recall the experience of the blizzard Bilbo" Saradoc said sarcastically. Bilbo continued "I will have Frodo make more frequent visits to Brandy Hall and would enjoy visits from Merry and Pippin as well" he paused to stare at Saradoc, his voice gaining in strength "but Frodo will remain here" he finished with great assurance. "Now Bilbo, my dear hobbit, I understand your wishes....but no decision has been made" Saradoc replied haughtily.  
  
Bilbo walked across the floor to his desk and took from it's confines a roll of parchment tied with a faded red ribbon. "I'm afraid that you are quite wrong about that. You see, I took the liberty of visiting Michel Delving to chat with a friend of mine...who happens to be a clerk in the hall of records." He paused to shake the rolled parchment in Saradoc's face "I found that Drogo and Primula had changed their guardianship documents a week before they died. They have listed Rory and I as co-guardians. It is up to Frodo now to choose his home." Saradoc's eyes were wide with surprise "I must see such a document" he said stonily. Bilbo unrolled the parchment and handed it to the two hobbits before him. Paladin took it and showed Saradoc the five signatures, emblazoned in red, that adorned the bottom of the document. "It is quite in order Saradoc" said Paladin. Saradoc nodded and the room was silent for a moment. Finally, Saradoc had the good grace to seem contrite as he said "I am sorry Bilbo, I'm afraid that we had no idea..." he said awkwardly. "Bilbo clasped Sardoc's shoulder in a gesture of good will "Quite alright Sara, it seems we both sought the same treasure eh?" and laughed.  
  
All of a sudden screams reached them from the garden, Paladin spun about, recognizing instantly the high pitched wail of his son. The three of them raced out the door and through the gate of the garden. Looking through the garden to the Orchard they saw Pippin dangling from a branch high in an apple tree. Paladin froze in fear as he watched his darling son begin to lose his grip. Frodo who'd been standing with Sam at the far end of the orchard saw Pippin's distress and dropping his cane he screamed "hang on Pip" as he ran to the base of the tree. He reached to tree just in time as the screaming Hobbit could hold on no more. With a last wail of "heeeeeelp" Pippin let lose his grip to land squarely in the arms of a breathless Frodo. Frodo was knocked to the ground by the force of Pippins landing and with a loud groan lay back hugging the mischievious Pippin to him.   
  
Sam reached them first, followed by the three very relieved Uncles. Pippin was seated on Frodo's chest happily munching an apple "Look Papa....I got it" he said with a bright smile. Paladin moved forward shaking his head "Pippin, dearheart, what have Mama and I said to you about climbing trees?" Pippin cocked his head to one side "Dunno Papa...what?" "We'll talk about this later Pip, now come on, off of cousin Frodo now, give the lad some room to breathe" Paladin joked, not noticing the pale hobbit's labored breaths. "Thank you Frodo" Paladin said gratefully "I know he can be a scamp, but he is all the son we have." Frodo grimaced in pain, red faced and panting from the exertion of running through the orchard. "I hope the lad is OK, gave me quite a scare he did" Frodo smiled and tried to laugh.   
  
Sam looked down at Frodo, worried that he'd hurt himself in his sprint to the tree. "Mr. Frodo, ye all right then?" he asked. Frodo struggled to sit up, but made no move to stand. He gestured to Sam to come closer "Sam" he whispered "I think I've hurt my ribs agian, help me to stand up." Sam nodded and positioned himself to help as Paladin said "I'd say that Frodo is in fine shape Saradoc, why Bilbo, from the sprint I've just witnessed I say enter him in the footrace at the fair this fall!" and laughed as he picked up a sticky and smiling Pippin to bring to the hole. Sam seeing Frodo's increasing pain caught Bilbo's eye and gestured that he needed his help. Bilbo moved quickly to his nephews other side and helped Sam to pull him to his feet.   
  
Frodo gasped in pain as he opened his eyes wide "put me down...I'd best rest here a bit" he said and smiled weakly "I'm not in the best of shape I'm afraid Uncles." "What's wrong lad?" Bilbo asked "did you hurt yourself with the run?" Bilbo asked with concern. Frodo just nodded. Bilbo ran his hands gently along Frodo's sides and around his back. Frodo grimaced as Bilbo pulled his hand away to find it covered with blood. "Great Arda Frodo" the elderly hobbit exclaimed "what have you gone and done to yourself now?" he asked both exasperated and concerned.  
  
"Sam, go get Miss Chrys....hurry!" he said. Sam took off at a run. "Now Paladin" Bilbo said trying to keep his voice calm as he saw the look of fear in Merry's eyes "why don't you take the boys in for tea?". Paladin nodded but Merry chimed in, "I can see to Pip's tea Uncle, you stay and see to cousin Frodo." Frodo smiled tiredly at his cousin "Brave lad Merry" he whispered and leaned back against the tree as Merry led Pippin into the smial.  
  
Just then Chrys came running up the slope to the orchard, with Sam at her heels. She pushed past Paladin  
and Saradoc to get to Frodo. "Foolish hobbit" she chided him "ye should only be catching apples as they fall from trees, not children" and she smiled through her worry. She observed his gradually whitening countenance and increased difficulty breathing and her fingers shook as she examined him. Frodo tried to smile in return but he could feel himself having more difficulty breathing "oh, but Pip is such a sweet child, rather like an apple don't you think?" he gasped. "Now you just be still Frodo Baggins whilst I find where this blood comes from." She gently tried to unbutton his shirt but as she saw his breathing become ragged and his lips begin to take on a blue cast she became impatient with her trembling fingers and with a fast tug ripped it open and pulled it from his shoulders.  
  
The blood was coming from a spot on his back where his fall had caused an already weakened rib to give way and puncture his skin and lung. Saradoc gasped at the sight "My stays, where's Prody? Surely you'll want a more experienced healer for this?" he gestured to the blood before him catching Bilbo's eye. "No time" Chrys gasped as she ripped a length of fabric from her petticoat. "Bilbo, quick, hold him up...he's having more trouble breathing...must secure the ribs" she gasped "quickly" she demanded with fear in her voice. Frodo looked to her through swirling lights and fading colors, he felt himself slipping as his breaths became more labored. He reached up to stare at the fear he saw reflected in her amber eyes "shh" he tried to sooth her as he reached a hand to her face and fainted. She wrapped the strips of her petticoat tightly about his chest and motioned to the Uncles to help bring him into Bag End.  
  
Bilbo and Saradoc each took one of Frodo's arms and draped them over their shoulders as they brought him into the smial. They brought him back to his room where Chrys continued to take charge. "Prop up his pillow Sam, he musn't lie down" Chrys demanded. Sam sat on the bed in front of Frodo holding him up so that Chrys could see to his back. "I'll need hot water, brandy and some clean dressings" Bilbo set out to find the needed items while Chrys readied her patient. She washed her hands and his back with an herbal cleanser and then sterilized her tools in a mixture of hot water and brandy. She unwrapped her makeshift dressing and revealed the protruding bone of his rib. Saradoc grew pale watching her and might have fainted himself if Paladin had not gently eased him into a nearby chair.  
  
Sam tightened his grip on Frodo, holding him up and as still as possible. Chrys deftly worked the rib back under the skin and using her fingers to hold open the wound repositioned the rib to cover the damaged lung tissue. She used a needle and thin silken thread to sew closed the wound and washed it once more with a cleansing infusion. She carefully felt along his thin ribs and back to ensure that there was no more damage and tightly wrapped his chest and ribs with clean dressings. She sighed and said to Sam, "lean him back, but he must remain propped up to ease his breathing". Sam nodded and gently got off the bed and lay his friend back to a slightly reclined position.  
  
Chrys sat on the side of the bed, oblivious to all in the room save Frodo, she took his hand and held it to her cheek sighing heavily. Bilbo came up beside her and placing his hand gently upon her shoulder said "he has a way of making my heart skip a beat time to time as well lass, although not for all the same reasons my dear." Chyrs just nodded, too relieved to speak  
  
Saradoc stood up "Well Bilbo, her healing arts are something to be seen to be sure, but I still can not allow this level of impropriety to continue....why she ripped his shirt off him outside and near exposed her whole leg tearing at her petticoat!" he said indignantly. Bilbo was enraged "and what would you have her do Saradoc? Leave him to suffocate from his injury...be resonable."  
  
A voice from the door chimed in "If ye can't be reasonable, at least show some compassion, can ye not see the lass loves the lad?" Prody stood there in the doorway. "Well, that's precisely my point" Saradoc said "If it has come to love, it's come too far" he exclaimed growing red faced in his anger. "Now that depends on where yer sitting when ye see it." Prody said narrowing his eyes. The room was silent as the two hobbits glared their unspoken challenge to one another.  
  
"And how long it takes you to see it" whispered Frodo. He reached to Chrys's hand "I've been a fool Chrys" he said quietly " I am not smart nor sensible in all things" he smiled as he looked towards Sam " As I'm sure Sam would agree. It seems I've missed much." He shook his head slowly and holding her hand in both of his said "I will be better in affairs of the heart, your heart anyway, I promise" he said sincerely as he looked into her warm eyes. He closed his eyes feeling warmth, peace and contentment wash over him. Opening his eyes to stare again at Chrys he became aware of his Uncle's voice. Saradoc was incredulus "A scandal is what we have here" he roared. "No" said Prody " a betrothal, not a scandal...a conditional betrothal signed yesterday by Bilbo and myself in Michel Delving."   
  
"Betrothed?" Frodo asked amazed "Yes son" said Prody "it seems that this old healer has run out of tricks" Frodo and Chrys stared at Prody, not understanding. "I have an illness that is wasting my heart." he said sadly. Chrys looked up in alarm and opened her mouth to protest "Shh my dear, ye know it's true...ye've seen the signs clear as I have." Chyrs nodded a tear sliding down her cheek. Prody turned to Saradoc and Paladin "I can not leave this earth leaving my lovely neice unspoken for and untended. My friend Bilbo offered to adopt her, but ye might well imagine the scandal that would cause. So," he gestured to the two young hobbits holding hands on the bed "we settled on a conditional betrothal. When they've both turned 21 they may agree to a formal betrothal and a term of engagement not to exceed two years."   
  
Frodo's head was spinning, he was to be engaged, then married by the time he was 23. His Uncle Paladin was grinning from ear to ear, but Saradoc's face was dark and ominous "Bilbo, they are but children" he exploded. "In your eyes perhaps, but they've both had more sadness and tragedy than any hobbit I've ever known. It's aged them, give them a chance to reach to each other for the happiness they've missed" Bilbo pleaded.   
  
"What will the Shire say of this? What will other's think? Saradoc asked horrified. "Those that love Frodo will say congratulations and think him among the luckiest of hobbits" Paladin said huskily as he grabbed the hands of the two young hobbits and gave them a good natured squeeze. Prody walked up to his neice, "it is up to you my dear, adoption or betrothal?" Chrys looked around the room, overwhelmed by the events of the past moments. She looked with sadness to her Uncle, with love to Frodo and she spoke "Well, I always was an only hobbit, not sure I could be kind to a brother...." Frodo looked to her with a twinkle in his blue eyes "But a husband" she continued "a husband...someone I could boss around some. That's more to me liking" She smiled as she looked deep into Frodo's blue eyes as he whispered "lle ne amin" ( you are the one). Chrys's smile and sob got all caught up together and in her jumble of emotions she reached one hand to her Uncle and wrapped one arm about Frodo's neck. Pulling both of their heads near to hers she whispered so that no other could hear "I shall always love you both." Prody smiled as Frodo whispered in return "then we are two very lucky hobbits" .  
  
  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	23. Chapter 23: Summer of Love

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 23: Summer Love  
October 01, 2003 - Wednesday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Frodo recovered from his injuries in the orchard quickly, but it was clear that this was one more experience that had subtley changed the quiet hobbit lad.

Summer wore on and as Frodo's 21st birthday approached Chrys remained living with her Uncle Prody, caring for him as best she could, but each day he became more tired and she knew the time was coming when she would have to make her final good-byes.

She and Frodo spent many hours together; under the watchful of eye of Bilbo they spent time expanding their knowledge of Elvish languages and lore. Frodo liked nothing more than to hear the wonderous sound of his beloved's voice as she sang the hauntingly beautiful and soothing melodies of elven ballads, and they often sat together through the quiet Shire evenings learning new songs. Bilbo watched his nephew grow into a confident and self assured adult and was overjoyed to see the many ways the two young hobbits complimented and balanced one another.

When not engaged in study or helping Bilbo with his translations, the young couple frequently went for long walks about the rolling hills and fair meadows of Hobbiton. These walks were closely chaperoned by none other than Sam, an arrangement that suited the good natured hobbit perfectly, and set Bilbo's mind at ease. Bilbo knew there'd be no impropriety as long as Sam shadowed the two lovers.

During one such walk, as the couple meandered through the shady woods near to the river, they planned their betrothal ceremony. Chyrs was a quiet a moment as they neared the old willow tree. "What's wrong lass? You seem so far away today" Frodo said quietly, his eyes showing his concern. "Oh Frodo, each day Uncle Prody grows weaker....he'll not live to see our wedding day I fear." She said, her eyes filling with tears. Frodo carefully squeezed her hand, "I know lass, I wish I had it within my power to delay his departure, but that is not within the power of mere hobbits." he said softly. "Yes, I know ye can't change his leavin', but we could change what he sees whilst he's here" She said and turned her eyes to his impolringly "Let us make the betrothal cermony special for him" she added. 

Frodo looked out across the river, he thought of Bilbo's desires to host a large celebration and he looked to Chrys, knowing that her request was from the heart. "Yes" he said firmly "let us do just that, we can have the ceremony the morning of my birthday." He paused and looking a little abashed said "I can think of no better gift to give than my love for all to see" and he blushed. Chrys stood on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms about his neck, brushed his lips with hers, he blushed still more. "That 'tis a wonderful idea Frodo Baggins, I have always thought ye brillant." she said laughing.

Sam interupted "Ye two best be leaving off on this kissing buisness" they guiltily let go one another "Or" Sam continued "Mr. Bilbo and Old Prody won't let ye outta their sights." "Yes Sam, we'll behave" Frodo said with a raised eyebrow and quick look to Chrys "I'd not want my favorite chaparone out of a job" he said laughing as he ruffled Sam's hair.

The morning of Frodo, and Bilbo's birthday, dawned clear and promised to be a full fledged, Shire beautiful, day. The betrothal ceremony was slated for mid-afternoon, to allow time for the birthday celebration that evening. Bilbo had wanted them to invite many of the elders of the community, wanting to quell any lingering concerns about propriety.Yet, Frodo had held firm as they laid their plans and reiterated his reasons during an early breakfast. "Uncle, this ceremony is not to appease the gossips, who will no doubt say what they wish no matter what we show them....but to bring a few moments of our future to light for a friend who will not be here to share it with us. " He paused a moment and then continued as he stared into his Uncle's eyes "Please allow us to share a moment of quiet joy with your friend so that he may imagine the future she will have in this life..... that he may travel to his next in peace." 

Bilbo looked to his nephew with tears in his eyes "what's happened to you lad? You've changed from the shy tween who was too nervous to eat my mushroom stew a year ago...why you've grown into an adult hobbit Frodo, and In my heart I worry that you still need so much of the joys of childhood." He shook his head "Am I doing right by you lad? Is this too much, too soon?" Frodo sighed heavily and turned away from his Uncle a moment and walked to the window to collect his thoughts. The silence lingered as the quiet hobbit struggled to find the words to begin. Bilbo was suddenly worried that his questions had struck a chord of truth with the lad and wondered if perhaps the events of the next few hours ought not to be postponed. The elderly hobbit sat quietly at the table, tea posed in front of him, nervously looking anywhere in the room to avoid intruding upon his nephews thoughts.

Frodo turned suddenly and walked quickly back to the table where he knealt down at his Uncle's side and took his wrinkled hand in his his. Bilbo looked into the the blue pools of his nephews eyes, the pain he saw reflected behind the misty gaze was heart wrenching and he caught his breath "Frodo, my dear boy..." he started to say gently. Frodo held up his hand "Let me speak Uncle" he said insistantly, squeezing his hand as he pulled up a chair to sit beside him said "You know how much it means to me, to be here, to be a part of your life? I will be forever grateful that you found it in your heart to take me in." BIlbo tried to speak, but again Frodo silenced him.

"I am, well, I am different from other hobbits Uncle, you well know this....you've seen and lived the events we've endured these last months." Frodo paused. "Yes lad" Bilbo nodded "it's been one frightful experience after another for you these past months" he agreed sadly. Frodo took a deep breath and stared into his Uncle's eyes "Have you not wondered why such events would be brought upon us, upon me over and over? Have you not wondered why I did not die in the face of such pain?" Bilbo felt a chill pass through him as Frodo's stare grew in intensity, until the elder hobbit felt himself drawn to his nephews every word. He scarely breathed waiting for the next words to come crashing over him as he knew they must. 

"As I recovered from the drowning" Frodo's voice took on a flat and toneless quality " I wandered in my dreams Bilbo... I wandered through the future. I saw things that will change the world, and while I don't know why, I know that the future will somehow be changed by my presence. 'Lle ne amin'....I am the one Bilbo, the Valar have told me so."

The room was quiet, the silence heavy and opressive as Bilbo stared in awe at his quiet and sensitive nephew. The early morning sun framed him gently and a light seemed to radiate from within. "My dear boy...I ..I don't know what to say." Bilbo was at a loss for words. "Say Uncle? I'm afraid there really is nothing to say any longer, words will not change this road I am to travel. No, there is nothing to say, now is the time to accept." Frodo looked again in the direction of the window. "I am being given a chance to save what I love Bilbo; the Shire and all it's quiet glory will have a future...or at least the chance of a future, If I succeed in the task set before me." He turned back to stare again at his Uncle " I have seen that my future, my life will be short. It seems dear Uncle, that my future is now." He sighed and ran his hands through his dark brown curls " I have been blessed to find a glimse of future happiness with Chrys...our time together may be brief, but the vision of her, the thought that such a wonderous lass wants to link her fate to mine..." Frodo's voice broke as his emotions cascaded from him, he gripped the edge of the table with such force that his knuckles were whitened with it's intensity, his eyes swam in unshed tears. "She's my hope and my light Uncle, I will find my way through any darkness to be with her. Have I not spent enough time wandering alone in my darkness?"

Bilbo wanted to take his nephew in his arms, wanted to reassure him and bring him comfort but found himself frozen to his seat, unable to help his charge through his pain. Frodo stared at his slender hands "The ways of the Valar are not always clear, I'm prepared to risk much to complete the tasks set before me, to travel the path chosen for me, but I must have my hope Uncle. " He looked up, a moment of anquish in his eyes "Do not ask me to cast Chrys aside, for whatever else our future holds...it will hold each other." As Frodo finished his voice took on a calm certainty and Bilbo noticed a look of peace and serenity come over the lad. He got up from his seat and came around the table, grabbing Frodo's upper arms, pulled him to his feet "If it's hope and light you're seeking my lad, I will do all in my power to see that you and Chrys have all the time for all the love you can find." He pulled Frodo into the comfort of a long awaited hug, they stood thus for a long moment....holding onto the love they held for one another.

Frodo broke the hold first and said "Thank you Bilbo, thank you for all your help, your faith and your trust...we shall make you proud" he whispered. "You already have my dear lad, you already have" Bilbo said with a smile. Bilbo turned aside and from the ledge above the hearth he took a beautifully wrapped box, "now then, did you not have a special gift for your lass?" he teased.

Frodo's eyes widened in the shock of his rememberence "Stars Bilbo, I nearly forgot I'd promised Chrys a quiet moment beneath the party tree!" He grabbed the gift from Bilbo's hand and with a last grateful glance towards his Uncle, he bolted boyishly for the door, leaped over the gate and was down the path towards the party tree in a flash.  
Bilbo was transfixed by the sight of his serious nephew so caught up in his moment of enthuasism and he knew somehow that this would be his last glimspe of Frodo's boyhood.

Frodo ran breathlessly down the path, leaped two more gates and was at the north entrance of the party field within moments. He paused to catch his breath and found his breath caught up anew in the beauty of his beloved. He slid silently behind the large tree and was entranced by a moment of unsuspecting observation, where his Chrys sang an elven ballad, swaying gently to the music as the sun caught her hair in a spectacle of bronze fire and gold. He closed his eyes a moment and recognized 'the lay of Luithian' as she swayed to the melody. His heart froze and for a moment his resolve waivered. ' Am I doing the right thing?' he wondered 'should I follow my heart or let my mind lead me?' He wanted to rush up and take her in his arms and tell her that all would be as they had dreamed, but he knew he could not offer such assurances. He steeled himself, stepped out from behind the tree and vowed that by his actions he would show her the strength of their future.

"Chrys" he called "Oh there you are my lass" he said as he pretended to be surprised to see her there. "Here I am indeed Mr. Baggins. And where might I ask have you been keeping yerself? I was afraid ye'd given in ta one of Mr. Bilbo's tales and had quite forgotten about me you silly hobbit." He approached her with an unspoken apology written across his face as he took her hand. "Ye'll jest have ta learn that it does not do ta keep a lass waiting Frodo Baggins...it jest doesn't pay ta be late." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ah, late, yes" he said grinning smugly as he carefully unwrapped her hands from about his neck and dropped a kiss in her fiery curls...."but for a very good reason" he said mysteriously as he patted the pocket of his weskit and raised an eyebrow at her. "Stop yer teasing Mr. Baggins....first ye keep me waiting, then yer taking pleasure in teasing me...why I ought to...." she said as she narrowed her sparkling eyes...."No" said Frodo " I may want to..." and his lips stopped both their thoughts and words as he kissed her. He kissed her softly, gently, worshipping her fully... a kiss he'd waited a lifetime to find. and to give and when he stopped he found his hands about her trim waist and hers running through his dark unruly curls. He stared a long moment into the warmth of her eyes, memorizing her very essence as she looked to the endless blue of his dancing eyes.

" 'tis that the betrothal gift ye promised me?" she asked as she grinned playfully at him "for if it is, I'd have another ta be certain it's a good fit." she said with a twinkle in her eye. Frodo laughed out loud, he tweaked her nose "you are incorrigible lass, you'll have to see how well we fit at a later time or we shall have all the gossips of Hobbiton camped out at BagEnd." She pouted "Oh very well, consider it a loan then Mr. Baggins...until yer next payment comes due." she said smiling as she laughed, a pert grin lighting up her face.

She broke from the grasp of his hand and sat upon a blanket spread beneath the tree, he followed, feeling suddenly the shy lad once again. He sat beside her. "I did bring you a gift Chrys, I searched to find just the right thing...then Bilbo contacted Elrond and he suggested this..." he said as he handed her the box. She opened it and was astounded to see the beauty of Mithrial and the most wonderous of gem stones intermingled on a simple chain. The pendent was shaped as the sun, firey and delicate in it's mithrial setting. The stone, whose changing angles caught the color of her hair, reflected the miracles of red, gold and bronze that adorned her head.

Chrys gasped " 'tis the most beautiful of gems Frodo...what is it called she whispered as he began to fasten the glasp about her fair neck. "It is amber" he said...."it is revered by Elves for it's healing powers and it's firey spirit. He paused as he took a moment to finish clasping it. He found himself admiring the way that the pendent tried to slip to the secret spaces between her breasts..."just as I feel for you" he added simply. His comments were filled with simple truth as he said "you have brought back my light and my health"

He clasped her hands tightly, as he said "you have been a light to me in dark times, I will love you and you alone until the end of time....." His breath caught in a near sob as his heart was suddenly caught between the pull of two forces....the bright certainty of his today at war with the darkness he knew his path would lead him to. He reached to hold both her hands in his. "Am I being selfish asking you to share a future that seems to hold no promise? I love you" he said stongly."and I wouldn't see you hurt....I'd understand Chrys...if ...if you decided to take up with a quiet,dependable sort of Hobbit lad...one that was more to your liking." he said quietly.

Chrys narrowed her eyes, staring at him with eyes that showed her hurt, her frustration and her anger. He readied himself for her ire, for he know she had a temper. She stood and stared at his readied visual stance and softened in the light of his discomfort . "Foolish Hobbit" she whispered, "ye've gone and ruined me for other lads and don't you go and think for one minute that I'd let you get away from me for you've gone and spoiled me for all others. Where else could I find a hobbit with such spirit, intelligence and compassion....for there is none like you Frodo Baggins." She raised his hands to her lips "and I'll have no other, no matter the cost. You are the path I must follow. You and you alone will lead me to all that is good in this world. She paused meaningfully and stared intently into his eyes "or any other" she whispered. She took his hand and cradled her chin gently within it's confines, molding the smoothness of her cheek to the slender grace of his hand.

Frodo felt all awash with emotions; pride, fear, determination and love flooded through him in equal measures. He was lost to the intensity of his feelings and while his mind sought another venue, seeking desperately to lead him to a rational decision, he followed his heart. "I love you with all that I am or can ever hope to become" he whispered. He cupped her face in both hands and with his heart in his eyes said " I can make this world a better place because I have you with me." He wrapped her, as if she were the most precious of delicate creatures, in his arms and looked briefly to the sky in a moment of secret thanks to the powers above. He was certain that she to had been set upon his path by the Valar and would play a role in the changes to come. He held her but a moment and then with a tender kiss to the top of her head he whispered "be off with you then future Mrs. Baggins, you've a betrothal ceremony to attend in an hour and it wouldn't do at all for the future mistress of Bag End to be tardy for this social engagement."

With a quick squeeze of Frodos' hand and a graceful lingering gaze that told the world of her love, she turned and ran gracefully through the field and back to the Gamgee's. As Frodo made his way back to Bag End, his heart was full...for he knew he had the promise of tomorrow.

  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	24. chapter 24: Cruel Choices

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Ch 24: Cruel Choices  
October 09, 2003 - Thursday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


An hour later, as Frodo held Chrys's hand and stared into the warmth of her loving glances he felt that no one's future held more promise than his. As he placed the mithril ring with it's matching amber stone upon her finger, he knew no hobbit could be more fortunate than he. When he warmly accepted the well wishes and backslaps of his cousins and dear Sam, he understood that he lived a life of love and kinship. Standing with Chrys, away from the prying gaze ot the matrons of Hobbiton, he kissed her with barely containable passion and felt his life complete. He felt that no omen, no fortelling of evil could ever be as powerful as his love.

He was wrong.

At the conclusion of the ceremony Bilbo invited all assembled to a festive tea at Bag End. All knew of the elder hobbit's legendary skills as a host, and none refused his offer. As Bilbo traipsed home, followed by an assortment of Tooks, Brandybucks, Gamgees and Goodbody's, Frodo stepped to the river side of the willow for one last private kiss with his love. He cradled her face in his slender hands and kissed her gently on the mouth, never wanting the bliss of that moment to end. 

She smiled at him "Go along with ye now future husband, Miss Marigold and I have tales ta tell one another....lasses only" she added as he looked hopeful that he'd be able to accompany them. Frodo smiled "very well then, but not to long future wife....I have" he paused as he looked about shyly "more such 'gifts' for you" he said with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided grin. "Be off young Baggins, I shall accept your 'gifts' throughout our future. Now be gone with ye that I might have some giggle time with my best friend."

With a wink, a grin and a hand raised in salute, Frodo was gone down the path. Chrys and Mari linked arms and stood watching the slim and somewhat ungainly figure of Frodo run down the path after the last of the well wishers.

Mari sighed dramatically " 'e's all a lass could ever want Chrys. " Chrys smiled with a far a way and gentle look in her eyes " aye, he is at that" she said softly with wonder in her voice but turning to Mari said with a sudden playful ferocity "He's mine Miss Gamgee, ye'll 'ave ta find yerself another." She laughed as she waved the betrothal ring under Mari's nose. The ring's amber stone flashed bronze and gold in the light of the sun and Chrys took a moment to admire the finely wrought metal whose delicate strands were woven to hold the gem. She felt a little shudder as the image of the ring looked to her as a spider's web holding to a drop of blood. She shook her head and thought 'why would such an idea cross my mind?'. She walked to the base of the willow and picked up her flower gathering basket. She and Mari had decided to spend some time searching out some late summer blooms for tonight's birthday party. "Shall we go to the far meadow or up ta Windly bluff?" She asked Mari. "Oh, let's go over the bluff Chrys, I 'aven't seen that view in such a long time!" "alright, bluff it 'tis" she replied. 

They set off from the willow tree gossiping of boys and local happenings, stopping on ocassion to pick or cut a few blooms with Chrys's gardening shears. They made their way up the gradually sloping hill, feeling the breeze increase to muss their curls as they increased in elevation. As they gained the top they stood a moment looking over the fields, neat gardens, small sparkling streams and lush trees of the Shire before them. Chrys felt a lump in her throat and a tear come to her eye, for reasons she did not understand the image before her filled her with sorrow and longings she hadn't before acknowledged. As if reading her mind Mari asked "Do ya think ye'll stay here? I mean if Master Frodo is at all like his Uncle, he'll be off someday". 

Chrys continued to stare over the bluff's edge to the distant chimneys of Hobbiton. " I do not know where I'll be with Frodo, but where ever we are, it will be enough that we're together." She thought of Frodo's love of tales, the way his eyes lit up as he spoke of lands far away, the magic in his voice as he read his elvish poetry. She smiled "I will travel, far away someday Mari and I will not have the happiness most hobbits seek....but I will have magic with Frodo." She stared at the visage before her, her heart was full of appreciation for the quiet joy's she'd known here, memories of warmth and comfort, times of robust fun...yes she said "I shall miss the Shire"...and she turned having spoken those words and her heart froze.

Before her, holding the terrified figure of her friend, stood the squat, muscled and ugly form of Ted Sandyman. He held Mari about the waist with one large hand covering her mouth as she frantically tried to pull his hand from her face. "I 'ope ye'll not be leavin' the Shire my sweet...we 'ave some things that need ta be settled first" he sneered. Chrys could see the terror in her friend's eyes and knew she had to do all in her power to get Mari away from the evil that was holding her so tight.

She ran to Ted's side "I never said a word, jest as I'd promised, ye must let her go." she said with fear making her voice sound shrill in her ears. "A comely wench such as this?" Ted laughed as he gazed at Mari's blond curls appreciatively and wrapped his arm more tightly about her waist....pulling her back to him. "Why, this little flower 'as all a hobbit could ever want" he said suggestively as he ran his hand about her waist and slowly upwards "...and more". Chrys cringed as she saw Mari's face whiten and heard her breathing become more ragged. "Please Ted, yer quarrel tisn't with Mari, it's me yer after. I followed my part of the bargin, ye must let her go!" Chrys insisted. "Ye did, did ye then....ye did not even think ta tell yer fancy boyfriend?" Ted asked with hatred in his eyes.

Chrys froze, wide eyed she stared at Ted and she nodded slowly. She had told Frodo of Ted's attack in the barn, that day so long ago under the willow, but she knew the news had gone no farther. Frodo had cared more for her safety than about seeking revenge. At the time, all she'd wanted was to keep her friend safe, and now here she was, in the hands of this evil creature. Ted smiled, seeing the look of loathing and fear cross Chrys's face " so ye didn't keep ta yer bargin eh miss high and mighty....perhaps I'll not keep ta mine." he said as he allowed his hands to roam more freely over Mari's waist. Chrys could see that Mari was near to fainting from the terror and Ted's squeezing. She had to find a way out of this.

She slowly walked closer, narrowing her eyes she shook out her curls. "We could finish what ye started in the barn Ted, Mari'll tell no one, it'll be our secret." She said softly. Ted laughed "Such a lady ye are Chrys, why is this the manner the fancy gentlehobbits 'ave taught ye?". She had to keep Ted's interest focused on her...."I'll show ye what manner I've been taught" she said, trying to fight her revulsion off enough to affect a suggestive demeanor, "but ye'll 'ave ta let her go Ted, I'll not 'ave an audience." she insisted.

Ted looked from one lass to the other, both were fair and he found his desires torn in two, but the thought of finally getting one up on that upstart Baggins settled it for him. He reached to his waist and grabbed a length of rope, sat Mari down near to a tree and tied her hands behind her. As he tied her he stared into her wide brown eyes and hissed "ye try and run and yer friend'll not survive the fun I've planned fer her." Mari nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Ok my love, I'll gladly take a sample of what ye been givin' that Baggins brat....but she stays 'ere" he gestured to Mari's shaking form. Chrys licked her dry lips and silently prayed she'd be able to get through this charade. "Ye've shaken her to the core Ted, she's about ta faint...let me see to her, please?" Ted laughed and looked at Chrys hungrily, she'd soon be his...let her spend her time drawing out his game, he was enjoying the power he'd found ta control the whimsy of this lass. "See ta her then" he said gruffly. Chrys slipped past Ted and reached to hug Mari...as she hugged her she pulled the gardening shears from Mari's apron pocket and whispered "go get help" as she slid the shears into Maris' bound hands. Out loud she said, " 'tis going ta be jest fine Mari...."

Ted grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly away from her friend and as he pulled her towards some nearby gooseberry bushes she managed one more look to Mari. Their eyes locked, Amber warmth trying to calm the fear filled brown of the blond haired hobbit lass. Chrys swallowed her own fear and prayed that Mari would be strong enough, fast enough to save her. Ted yanked her hard to a spot out of Mari's sight.

As Chrys and Ted disappeared behind the bouses, Mari set to work. Opening the shears she set to sawing at her bindings, several times feeling the pain of missing the rope   
and sawing her own flesh. She didn't pause, but kept the shears moving, up and down, back and forth until at last she was free and with a deep breath she stood up. For one instant she contemplated going to save Chrys herself, but then grew worried that Ted would overpower them both. She turned on her heel and in flash of furry hobbit feet was down the path swiftly and silently. She ran as the wind, knowing that the only chance Chrys had was to be found in the village, at Bag End.

Chrys could barely contain her rising panic as Ted pulled her into the bushes and away from Mari. The last fear filled glance from her friend haunted her. Ted pulled her to him and grabbing her face in his hands looked into her amber eyes. "Time ta finish what we started lass" he breathed heavily upon her. Chrys shuddered, but knew she had to keep her wits about her. She readied herself for his kiss, expecting bruising force and pain. She was unprepared for his gentle caress and tender kiss. 

She stared at him, confused as he gently played with her curls "is 'e soft with ye then? Does 'e treat ye as a delicate treasure? Does 'e whisper 'is elven poetry and sing 'is songs 'o far away lands?" He asked softly, kindly with an honest desire to know. Chrys was startled for a moment, unable to answer, then it dawned on her....Ted was jealous of Frodo and felt in some way beneath him. This new found revelation stunned her and she was frozen as Ted grew impatient waiting for his answer. His calm demeanor fled within seconds and Ted squeezed her arms hard as he shook her "well, does 'e?" he demanded. 

Chrys could only nod as her eyes filled with tears at the memory of the last kiss they'd shared not an hour ago. Ted watched her eyes soften and her lips part softly, invitingly as she was transported to that memory. He gripped her arms so hard she felt her skin bruising as he shook her from her reverie " 'e's barely a hobbit, less than any 'o us folks from these parts....that upstart is naught but a whelp 'o the Brandybucks....some say 'is mum got 'im with the elves one night as she wandered near ta the old forest" he hissed. She stared, mesmerized by his anger and his pain.   
"who's 'e ta be playing the part 'o a gentlehobbit....with me Da's money and the success 'o the mill...it should be me...me that gets the best of the lasses." She trembled as he stared coldly at her, his anger replaced by cold, calculating intent. "Frodo, Frodo Baggins" he whispered coldly "all the lasses fancy his strange ways and 'is odd looks." She didn't dare move or breath so entranced was she by his carefully woven spell of hatred and malcontent. He continued "dark locks, pale skin...thin ta sickness and blue eyes....yes, there's somethin' queer about our Mr. Baggins lassie, ye'll thank me later fer showing ya what happens with a real hobbit lad."

Chrys could only stare, terrified into the depths of Ted's cold and heartless brown eyes as she shook her head 'no'....she wanted no part of him and felt herself starting to panic. Ted brought his face closer and ran his hand from her bronze and amber curls down,down her cheek and soft creamy neck, stopping just short of the top of her bodice. "Oh yes lassie, 'e's a queer one 'e is. The say 'e watched 'is parents drown that night...cold little bugger 'e is your Mr. Baggins." Ted sneered, hatred for Frodo and lust for Chrys battling with one another in his eyes "let me show ye some warmth" he hissed.

Suddenly Chrys felt his hand tangled about the curls of her head as he forced her head back roughly and kissed her with all his anger and his jealously. She struggled to breathe, feeling faint as his mouth continued to wage war with hers. Then, as suddenly as he'd started, he stopped. She fell weakly to her knees as his hands let her fall. His raucous laughter filled the air "I knew ye'd be liking it hard lass, why look at ye...panting lustfully...yer chest heaving all fer Ted, not some fancy Baggins brat." He looked down to where she'd fallen in the dust and getting down on his knees said "If it's Ted yer wanting love, 'e's right 'ere. I'll make it as hard as ye like, fer now I can see that yer liking it hard..."

Chrys had to think fast, she had to play along and keep him distracted by his hatred as long as possible. She took a chance that his jealousy would win out over his lust. She grabbed his arms " Ted, I'd not been kissed in such a manner before....I, I never knew a lass had a choice" she said eyes flashing " 'ow else can ye be kissing me....I want ta be sure I'm choosing the right Hobbit ta pledge me troth with" she said softly. Ted stared at her, suspicious a moment, but as she reached to him and brought his face to hers, suspicision melted under the warmth of her kisses. She stopped, not sure that she would have the strength to carry out her plan. "Frodo is a soft kisser Ted, and sometimes a lass wants a sense that she worth more 'n a little peck."

Teds eyes lit up " I'll kiss ye till ye're screaming fer mercy then lass" he said and he pushed her shoulder down as he twisted her body and landed himself atop her. He brought his face to hers and kissed her with all the force he could find, hungry and painful force that brought tears to her eyes as he thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth and sucked the air from her senses. Taking his tongue out he ran it down the side of her cheek and nibbled upon her ear as his hands began to move to the back of her dress and work the lacing of her bodice. His lust was unleashed and he clambered atop her, running his hands around her waist and across the top of her bodice as he used his other to continue to loosen the lacings in the back. She knew now that she'd have no choice, her gamble hadn't worked and as he used his knees to force her legs apart she reached behind her. He was panting heavily and his hands seemed everywhere as his mouth continued to assault her. He lifted his head up readying himself to bury his face in her chest as she pretended to moan, arched her back and stretched above her. Using the widest arc she could she smashed the rock down upon his head.

With a groan he collapsed upon her. She rolled him off her in disgust and moved away. With tears in her eyes and hands shaking she stood up and straightened her dress. As she began to move awy from him she felt a sudden grip on her ankle. Instinctively she spun around and kicked the already bloodied face of Ted Sandyman as hard as she could. With a howl he let go and grabbed his nose. She quickly turned to run and found she was backed up aginst the edge of the bluff. Ted was coming to his feet with an ugly sneer and hatred in his eye, she glanced over her shoulder. Not ten feet away, the bluff ended and the land fell away into rocks and brush until it ended 100 feet below on the banks of the Bywater. 

As Chrys saw the evil of Ted's intent and felt the remnants of his lust and jealously she knew she had but one choice. She started to back up...five feet, three...Ted was nearly to her, one foot and a last trembling glance behind her stayed the view of far off Bag End. In her minds eye she saw again the easy grin, laughing blue eyes and dark locks of her beloved....she felt the smoothness of his slender hand as it held hers and heard the wonder in his voice as he proclaimed his love. Ted lurched forward desperately as he finally realized that Chrys would choose death to time spent in his arms. "Nooooo" he cried as she closed her eyes, bid her love good bye and stepped back into oblivion.

  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** *gasp* PrincessofNumenor : 10-09-2003 - 01:15 PM NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Nawyn : 10-09-2003 - 02:17 PM OH MY! Arenial : 10-09-2003 - 02:52 PM Oh, !@#$%^&*. Lalaith-Elerrina : 10-09-2003 - 03:22 PM View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	25. Chapter 25: Partings

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 25: Partings  
October 17, 2003 - Friday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


At Bag End, Bilbo was just fetching another tray of ales for his guests as Gandalf, Sam and Frodo sat at the hearthside table. Frodo was listening, half heartedly, to Sam's endless questions about the elves. He looked out the kithen window to the bright sunny meadows beyond Bag End. 'Surely they'll be back soon' he thought as his mind strayed to the image of Chrys from the mornings' ceremony. He sighed as he thought of the sparkle in her eyes, the sun glinting upon her amber toned hair, the feel of her lips...A sudden pain halted his reverie. As the pain took him he moaned and grabbed his head.  
  
Sam stopped his questions and turned to Frodo, fear and concern etched in his face, "headache Mr. Frodo?" he asked quietly. Frodo clenched his teeth and tried to shake his head 'no' while he rose from his seat. As he stood from the table, his eyes caught the image of a sorrowful Gandalf looking to him. He stopped his movement, about to ask the Wizard the meaning of his countenance, as another pain took him. The room spun and he fell to his knees.  
  
Bilbo, set the tray of ales down with a sloshing clatter and came to Frodo's side. "Frodo lad, whatever is wrong?" he asked. Frodo heard his Uncle's query as if from a great distance as the wave of pain crashed over him once more. His world spun and lights flashed from behind his pain filled eyes as he was violently sick upon the hearth. Sam ran for a towel, Bilbo for water and Gandalf just watched as Frodo writhed in agony upon the floor at his feet. The Wizard stared with great pity at the hobbit upon the floor, knowing that the tide of events just beginning would be yet another agony to be endured.   
  
Frodo lay upon the floor and through the flashing lights, blinding pain and spinning room had eyes only for the Wizard above him. As Bilbo and Sam fussed, wiped and patted....Frodo stared. A vision grew before him and he knew, sitting up and pushing aside the caring ministrations of Sam and Bilbo he pointed at Gandalf and snarled "you knew!". He closed his eyes and saw in his mind his beloved struggling, pleading and he felt her shame as her will was overcome. He felt her terror and shook with the pain of her last choice. "You knew" he sobbed as he struggled to his feet pointing at Gandalf. He rushed in a blind fury to the Wizard and beat upon his grey robes with fists clenched in anger. The Wizard looked down, ashamed to meet Frodo's accusing gaze, as he grabbed the flailing hands and gently subdued the enraged hobbit.  
  
Bilbo and Sam looked on with shock as Frodo collapsed to his knees sobbing. Sam was gently pulling his distraught friend to his feet as a noise was heard in the entry way. Frodo stopped his cries and fixed the Wizard with such a look of hatred and disgust that Bilbo found himself wondering if his charge hadn't had a relapse of his head wound. As Sam gently rubbed Frodo's back in an effort to soothe and Bilbo was about to ask what was happening, Frodo and Gandalf looked to the door, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
A hysterical Marigold ran into the room and clutched Frodo as she cried " e's got 'er Mr. Frodo, help 'er quick sir, e's got her" she sobbed as she collapsed. Sam ran over and saw the cuts and chafe marks about his sister's wrists and he turned to speak hotly to Frodo, only to see that he had gone. Sam turned to Mari "Who Mari, whos got 'er?" he asked gently as he hugged his crying sister. Mari looked up at him from her position upon the floor, tears glistening in her eyes as she replied " 'tis Ted, Ted Sandyman's got her up on Windly bluff".  
  
The Wizard nodded sadly as Bilbo went white as a sheet and said with sudden understanding " the barn, it was Ted in the barn that day, he's the lad that stole that kiss." Bilbo felt anger and resolve fill him as he jumped into action. "Sam, get the gaffer to see to Mari...then get Prody to the Cart. Gandalf, see to your cart and get Prody's supplies loaded." The Wizard nodded wordlessly as the grey haired hobbit ordered him about.  
  
Frodo raced up the path to the top of Windly bluff, in the distance he could hear the sounds of hobbits gathering a search party. In his mind the world had stilled and all was quiet as he worked his vision to find Chrys. He halted as he came to the rock where Mari had sat. He knealt down and gathered up Chrys' flower shears. He spun around and followed the scuff marks and footprints to the lip of the bluff. He dropped the shears as he saw the bloodied rock and felt a moment of relief when he saw the brown hair mingled with the blood. Then his heart stopped as he saw the trail of backwards steps that led to the edge of the bluff.  
  
Gandalf, Prody, Sam and Bilbo had hopped into the Wizard's cart and made good time following the panic striken hobbit. As Bilbo dismounted the cart and saw Frodo through the shadow of the bushes, he heard him scream "nooooo".  
A sound of anguish, pain, lost love and vanished hope that pierced his heart with a hurt so intense he gasped. He ran towards the edge of the bluff in time to see his beloved nephew turn and scramble over the edge without any thought to his own safety. "Frodo no, you'll be killed lad" he shouted "come back." Sam, grabbing a length of rope from the cart ran to Bilbo's side and watched Frodo's descent with horror.  
  
Frodo, the vision of Chrys' goldenrod dress and awkwardly sprawled body before him, paid no heed to the danger of sliding down the steep rock strewn cliff. He scrambled and struggled to find roots or rocky outcroppings to grasp to control his tulmultuous descent, to no avail. As Bilbo watched the scene before him unfold from his stance above, Frodo lost his fight to control his descent and tumbled head over heels down the last 60 feet of the incline.  
  
The young hobbit heard, rather than felt his arm break as he came to rest a few feet from Chrys. Bilbo and Sam held each other in terror as Frodo and Chrys now lay motionless below them. "Frodo, don't move" Bilbo shouted "we're coming down to get you." As Sam and Bilbo hurried back to the cart, Gandalf pulled his friend aside "Bilbo, Prody is not well, I worry that this shock is a danger to his heart. You must do your best to keep him calm." the Wizard cautioned. Bilbo, frantic in his worry for Frodo nodded and hastened to the cart.  
  
Frodo slowly lifted his head from where it had come to rest upon his right arm. His other arm lay twisted and bleeding with the jagged ends of his upper arm protruding through the skin. He moved his head to bring himself to awareness and felt the dust and debris of his fall shower from his dark curls. A pulsating warmth flowed from his head and the rough ends of the broken bones caused agony with the slightest movement. His eyes came to rest upon his destination, not four feet away Chrys lay, beautiful and still.  
  
"Chrys" he croaked as he tried to roll over and crawl towards her. The pain in his arm was excruitating, but not nearly as agonizing as the fear he felt for her. He kept moving, inch by inch, pain searing through him with each breath. A foot he moved, then two, until finally he was with in reach of her outstretched hand. He frantically uncurled her cold fingers as he found the pulse point of her wrist. Very faintly he could feel the gentle reminder of her life as it slid past his fingertips.   
  
He groaned as he tried to cradle his arm, which was bleeding quite heavily against the blue broadcloth shirt Chrys had asked him to wear for their special day. With his good arm he gently worked his hand and felt her arms and legs for breaks and bleeding, but thankfully found neither. "Chrys my love, please, please stay with me" he pleaded as he bent and softly caressed her cheek with his hand. He leaned over her and slowly, with great tenderness kissed the bruised reminder of Ted's brutality from her. He caressed her lips with his in the gentlest and most loving of gestures as he begged her to awaken.  
  
But, she did not and soon, in his fear for her he hung his head and cried. His tears dropped to the silky smooth and dust covered cheeks of his beloved, causing rivulets of cleanliness to trace upon her filthy face. "Don't cry love, I'll not leave ya" Chrys whispered weakly as she looked into his eyes. Frodo felt joy fill his heart as he bent to kiss her once more. The blood from his head falling unheeded upon her pale cheek.  
  
"Yer hurt again" she scolded. "What've ye gone and done ta yerself now?" she asked softly, love and concern glowing in her amber eyes. He snorted derisively "I? What have I done?" he paused to stroke her cheek "I've followed you love, I'll never stop following you" he added huskily.  
  
She lay motionless upon the rocks, but her eyes danced as she said "Our next walk'll be side by side." With a weak smile Frodo heart sang as he envisioned them walking through the fields, over mountain paths and into the comfort of Bag End. He indulged his thoughts for a moment and then laying his head next to hers, and positioning his body to give what warmth and comfort he could, said "Give me your hand Chrys, help will soon be here....give me your hand love so that we may wipe the evil memory of violence from us" he pleaded. He turned to her and kissed her gently upon her cheek.  
  
Chrys turned to him, ever so slightly to fully gaze into the vast blueness of her love's eyes as she whispered with fear in her voice "I can't move Frodo." He was alarmed, fearing a break he had not detected. "Where does it hurt lass?" he asked softly, not wanting to scare her. Her quickly indrawn breath and tear filled eyes told him before her words had the chance. "I feel no pain Frodo, I feel nothing at all" she gasped, suddenly afraid as she realized her body could not obey her simplest whim. Frodo struggled to appear strong and not frighten her as he said with conviction "I'm sure your body is in shock Chrys...first Ted and then this tumble...which I can tell you was no painless task" he said as he winced and tried to ease her pain with his light words.   
  
His words gave her hope. "I'm so tired Frodo" she said as she struggled to keep her eyes open "Please don't leave me" she pleaded. He kissed her full on the lips "Never" he whispered "for you alone lead me to all that is good in this world." "....or any other" she whispered in return. She closed her eyes wearily as Gandalf brought the cart as close as he could to the broken rocks that they lay upon.   
  
Bilbo helped a shaken Prody from the cart as Sam grabbed blankets, bandages and water from the back. Bilbo took his old friend's hand in his and stared him in the eyes "They have youth Prody, no matter what we shall first see, they have the healing power of youth." Bilbo said fervently. Prody, pale and sweaty from his exertions nodded "aye, and they have love Bilbo Baggins, no more powerful tonic 'as ever been created." he replied. Bilbo helped his ailing friend as they moved to the injured couple.  
  
Sam had gotten there first, his face pale from the sight of the blood and bone protruding from Frodo's arm. "Mr. Frodo, don't move sir, helps 'a coming." Frodo looked to his friend with tears in his eyes as he gestured to the unconcious Chrys beside him "She's not able to move Sam, I'm certain she's taken an injury to her back." he whispered, hardly able to move for his own pain. Sam nodded and ran to tell Gandalf. The Wizard sighed and nodded silently as he began to unfasten the back gate of the cart from it's hinges. He knew already of the lasses state and he bade Sam to bring strips of blanket along as he brought the wooden planks to rest near Chrys.   
  
Prody and Bilbo were kneeling by the couple, taking in the extent of their injries. Prody kissed his neice tenderly, listened to Frodo's description of her last words and set about gently probing behind her back. He drew his hand away after a moment, it was smeared with blood and clear fluid. His face paled even more as he contemplated his options.  
  
Bilbo, meanwhile, tried to apply pressure to Frodo's arm to stop the bleeding. Frodo's pain was so intense he nearly fainted, but fought to stay awake, to see to the care of Chrys.  
Prody watched the Wizard set the planks of the cart's gate near to his injured neice. He looked to the Wizard and understood that her only chance lay in the healing powers of the elves. He stood and wearily began to assist Gandalf as they carefully positioned the planks and gently rolled Chrys' body and secured it with strips of blankets to the stability of the wooden planks.  
  
"What are you doing?" Frodo asked, his voice rising in panic as he saw them tie Chrys to the gate. Without answering Bilbo, Prody and Gandalf carefully lifted Chrys' inert form and carried her , with great care, to the bed of Gandalf's cart. They carefully slid the stretcher of planks onto the cart and Prody gave Gandalf some last words of advice, some herbs and additional bandages before he gently stroked Chrys' hair and kissed her cheek farewell.  
  
Frodo, weakened from loss of blood and going into shock, felt his world become fuzzy and he fought to remain in control. As Sam tried to steady his friend in his worry and pain, Frodo grabbed his arm and pleaded "Don't let them take her from me...please?" he begged weakly. Frodo started at the sound of the cart rumbling off and he pleaded with any that would listen "no, please don't take her from me....Chrys...Chrys...CHRYS " he yelled in anguish as he watched the cart disappear down the path. His last memory was of the sun shining and setting aglow the bronze and amber glory of her hair as the cart took what was most important in his life away from the warmth of his love.  
  
  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	26. Chapter 26: Fading Light

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 26:Fading Light  
November 09, 2003 - Sunday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


As the sun was beginning to slip beneath the hills and outcroppings of Windly Bluff, help arrived for Frodo. Sam had run to fetch the gaffer, only to find the cart and all able bodied shirefolk out searching for Ted. Violence was not tolerated in hobbit society, and was so heavily looked down upon that it seldom happened outside of the occasional bar room brawl. News of Ted's attack had touched a nerve with many in the community and Sam had had some difficulty finding the aid he needed, as many were off combing the woods, as they sought to bring the offending hobbit to justice.  
  
The Gaffer had come back to Bagshot row to seek news of his Master only to find a distraught Sam, begging him to "hurry Da, Frodo's hurt his self....'e needs us". Gaffer pulled Sam quickly up upon the cart and he urged the pony to a cantor as they headed to the bluff. Bilbo sighted the nearing cart "praise Arda, Sam's found a cart" he said as he stroked Frodo's cheek, seeking to bring him comfort. But Frodo did not want comfort, he turned his head away and shuddered with the shock of pain the movement caused him. Prody directed Gaffer, Sam and Bilbo to carefully lift Frodo to the back of the cart and with Sam stabilizing his friend's arm, they set off for Bag End.  
  
The healer was brusque as he spat out commands upon their arrival at the smial. "Sam, fetch hot water from the hearth....Gaffer, carry him to the table in the kitchen and Bilbo clear the table for this is where I'll fix the arm." As Gaffer laid a pale and sweating Frodo upon the table Prody started to mix his sleeping draught. Bilbo, coming back from his gathering of towels, blankets and bandages nodded approvingly as he saw Prody slip a tincture of Belladona to the mixture. He knew that the lad would need to rest for many days before he'd be fit to ride after Chrys. 'Chrys, you poor lass....why did this have to happen?' he asked himself. He had to push the thoughts of the broken hobbit lass from him as he cleared his mind to deal with his charge.  
  
Prody broght the draught to the table and lifted Frodo's head gently to bring the cup to his lips when his wrist was gripped tightly by Frodo's good hand. "No" he said coldly. Bilbo came to his side "Frodo lad, you are injured, quite badly I should say and if you want Prody to do all he is able...why he must have you still." Bilbo insisted. Frodo turned cold and angry blue eyes to his dearest cousin and Uncle...the elderly hobbit who'd brought him into his life. "No" he said emphatically "I'll not be drugged for then I shall be too disabled to go after Gandalf". Bilbo was aghast "Go after Gandalf, my dear boy...if you're lucky Prody will fix your arm that you may someday have use of it again...you'll not be going anywhere for a long while I'd guess" his fear and exhaustion making his voice sound shrill. Frodo's loudly indrawn breath and shaking shoulders told how aware his body was of his pain, but it was his mind that would win out. "No, I will not be drugged....I shall remain perfectly still" he said staring angrily at his Uncle. Bilbo looked in amazement at his stubborn nephew "Now lad..." "Stop it Uncle, just STOP it" Frodo's voice rose and echoed harshly in the now silent room. He squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his lips then opening his eyes once more said "this morning I was old enough to take a wife....I am able to determine what I need."  
  
Bilbo sighed and shook his head "stubborn Baggins" he muttered and then turned and spoke a few words with Prody. Sam took this moment to sidle up to Frodo's and taking his good hand in his "I'll be right 'ere for ya Frodo" he whispered knowingly. Frodo, not looking at Sam, but needing his strength, squeezed his hand in reply. Prody came back to the table. "Now Frodo, this is yer last chance lad....this settin' is gonna be right painful. I've not the strength in me arms ta do it myself...I'll be asking the Gaffer ta do the pulling." he paused and leaned down to whisper in Frodo's ear "Chrys'd not be wantin' ya ta be in pain Frodo." Frodo nodded and turned his head to say " I am not wanting either of us to be in pain, I just want to be able to go to her" he let a lone tear streak down his dirty face "at least feeling pain is feeling something besides fear" he whispered. Prody placed a comforting hand upon The injured Hobbit's shoulder and squeezed it in sympathy. "All right then lad, are ye ready?"  
  
Gaffer took his place at the side of Frodo, Sam remained holding his hand and Bilbo took up position near to his feet...ready to hold them least he start to kick in his agony. Prody readied the herb soaked dressings and stablilizing wrappings and showed the Gaffer where to position his hands to pull most effectively. They all held their breath as Gaffer pulled and twisted the arm with all his strength. Frodo's face broke out in a clammy sweat and he bit down on his lips till they bled, but he moved not at all. After the second try Prody had to admit that the muscles of the arm were tightening from the long hours of no treatment. He pulled Bilbo aside "This 'twill only get worse Bilbo....I'm not sure how much more of this the lad will be able ta stand" he said as he gazed in Frodo's direction.   
  
Frodo was panting heavily after that last attempt. True to his word he had not moved, but his face was pale and his lips were taking on a faint blue tinge from the speed and shallowness of his breaths. Bilbo couldn't stand it "I'll take the blame Prody, just give him the draught." Prody nodded and gestured to Gaffer to stand up by Frodo's head and to lift the hobbit's shoulders when given the signal. Sam, unaware that they were to go against Frodo's wishes, was wiping his friend's forehead with a cool cloth and speaking words of encouragement. Of a sudden, Gaffer lifted Frodo up abruptly as Prody moved with one hand to open Frodo's jaw and with the other to force the liquid in. Bilbo reached across Sam and pinched Frodo's nose shut, placing his other hand over the lad's mouth to force him to swallow. Frodo shot the assembled grown hobbits a look of hatred and disgust as he did indeed swallow the drug laced herb infusion. "Lad, it 'tis for yer own good" Prody tried to reason with him. Bilbo moved to other side of the table and reached to stroke his lank curls....but Frodo jerked his head away "Don't touch me" the angry hobbit hissed "You don't know what is for my good any longer." Bilbo stepped back, clearly hurt and dismayed by his nephew's angry words. As the drug started to take effect Sam looked down to his friend's eyes "Don't let...don't lethem...give me anymore" Frodo slurred as he fell unconcious.  
  
With Frodo's body totally relaxed the Gaffer was able to set Frodo's broken arm after only two more attempts. As Prody saw to the stiching of the arm where the bone had protruded and to the gash upon the dark haired hobbit's head, Sam pulled his Da aside. "Da, that t'weren't fair and ya know it." Gaffer, not liking being corrected by his youngest son nodded anyway, "aye, yer right Sam, but 'tweren't my choice now...this 'twas atween Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Frodo....we'd best stay clear of it." Sam nooded reluctantly, he knew how stubborn his Mr. Frodo could be....he didn't reckon this was going to be an easy rift ta mend.  
  
Sam tried to be about Bag End as much as possible over the next few days, but the Gaffer had clearly been asked to keep him away from Frodo and so he found himself engaged in many chores over the next four days. On the fifth day he was allowed to go and see Frodo. Bilbo met him at the door and brought him into the study "Here, set down will you Sam? Good lad, yes right there is fine " Bilbo nodded absently as Sam looked for where to set and decided upon the sofa. He fiddled with the brim of his cap nervously, not liking the obvious feeling of sadness that hung around the master of Bag End. Bilbo looked quietly at his hands for a few moments and then began to speak " Frodo is still quite angry with me, no matter your opinion Sam of what I should have or shouldn't have done...well, it's over now, and believe me it was in Frodo's best interest." He looked Sam right in the eye "Frodo's been very ill, he spiked a fever and became delirious...he struck out at me and at Prody, trying to leap from his bed to ...well you know what he wanted to do." The elderly hobbit took a deep breath "the thing is Sam, I've had to continue giving him the medicine and we 've taken to restraining him....so he wouldn't hurt himself you see..." Sam stared appalled "Ye've tied 'im ta his bed? Well no sir, I don't....I don't see how ye could do such a thing...and maybe it's not me place sir...me Da will be right angered when he 'ere's what I'm daring ta say ta ya" Sam took a deep breath and with a sudden tear in his eye, he rose and went and kneeled at Bilbo's feet " 'e loves ya Sir, more 'n 'e loves all else...he'd be wanting ya ta know that if it were you 'urt you could count on 'im...you could trust 'em ta come to ya no matter what it was that got in 'is way. Don't ya see sir? " Sam looked up to a teary Bilbo " 'e is a stubborn one Mr. Bilbo....but that's how 'e shows 'is love....the hard way I guess...but it's 'is way...'e loves as big as ya let 'im, but ya gotta take it the way 'e gives it sir, with his whole heart." Sam tentatively reached a hand to Bilbo's knee, only to find himself wrapped in a hug that smelled of Old Toby and ink. "You are right Samwise, I love him so much it hurts me sometimes...and I guess this silly old hobbit was just scared....just downright scared since I've come so close to losing my lad so many times already this year. Let's go see how he is faring shall we?" and with a ruffle of Sam's honey colored curls they set off to Frodo's room.  
  
There, they found all in a disarray. Prody was, with the help of the Gaffer, trying to carry a trembling and shaking hobbit from the bed to a cooling tub of water. Bilbo quickly rushed to help. "What in the name of Arda has happened Prody? He was getting better a short time ago" Bilbo huffed as he set Frodo in the tub, mindful of keeping his sling and swathed arm from the water. "He's spiking a fever Bilbo, don't know if it's from the break or perhaps a reaction to some of the drugging we've had ta do ta keep him calm."  
They worked, the four of them that night to keep Frodo's fever from completely overwhelming him and as morning came the fever broke and Frodo slept.   
  
It was much later that afternoon as Frodo began to finally awaken. He found a grey and exhausted looking Bilbo sleeping in the chair beside him. He tried to lift his head from the pillow, entertaining briefly, the notion that he might follow his heart to Rivendell, but quickly, upon realizing how weak he was, giving up his plan. A sob caught in his throat as he realized that what his heart had tried to tell him during his hours of fever, might in fact be true. He felt he would never see Chrys again and he felt his world close in as he shut his eyes and willed himself to darkness once more.  
Bilbo woke when he heard Frodo's sob and as he reached to comfort him, to hold his hand and bring his dearest friend and nephew some measure of comfort, he watched the veil of darkness cover the wan features upon the pillow.   
  
Frodo slept much of the next four days, he would awaken and wordlessly take water when offered, but refusing all food. He slipped in and out of his dark refuge and Bilbo grew increasing more worried. "Prody...the infection seems to be gone, we've stopped giving him the medicine....what holds him in this sleep?" Bilbo asked with great aggitation.  
Prody sighed, and took a drink from his tea cup, he was silent a moment and then putting the cup down upon the chair side table he rose to place a comforting hand upon Bilbo's shoulder. " 'tis sadness my friend....I've no medicine nor herb for a broken heart...his, nor mine" he said as he reached a hand to rub a tired and aching forehead. Bilbo looked up to Prody's tired face from his position at Frodo's side "Oh Prody, I am insensitive...forgive me friend, I worry so much for Frodo...and for Chrys. I must have hope for both of them, and so must you." Bilbo smiled bravely "we shall know in only a few days time, for Gandalf said he'd be back to us on or by the 6th of October...have hope dear Prody" Bilbo said as he sent the old healer to bed.  
  
The next day Frodo woke for gradually longer periods of time, taking water and even managing some broth which was fed to him by a very persistent Sam. Frodo looked to his friend with pain dulled eyes and waved the food away. Sam sat a moment, then not knowing what to do stood to go. "stay my friend" Frodo's hoarse voice rasped. And so Sam did, he sat with Frodo, upon the edge of the bed...his sturdy shoulders leaning against the elegantly carved headboard. They sat in silence, Sam every once in a while reaching down to brush a curl from his friends thin and pale face, he was careful not to move or jostle the bed in any way for fear of bringing his friend more pain. More pain was exactly what he felt Frodo could not bear.  
  
"She's gone from me Sam" came the quiet plaintive whisper in the comfortable stillness of the room. "Now sir, ye don't know that...ye'll jest have ta give Mr. Gandalf a few more days sir...he said by the 6th." Sam moved a little closer to put a shy arm about Frodo's shoulders, where his frail form was elevated with many pillows. "Ye can't give up yer hope sir" the younger hobbit whispered. "I shall have to learn to live without hope Sam....my dead heart tells me her light is fading...where shall I find my path now...with no light to guide me?" Frodo's enormous blue eyes, made larger from days of sickness and shadowed with dark circles, were floating in tears that would not fall. He turned away from the teary eyes of the hobbit lad beside him and sought once more the forgetfulness of his dreams.  
*************************************************  
Many thanks to those of your who spend your precious reading time with my stories. I hope to soon work out a way to reply to any review you may feel inclined to offer. This story has a sequel, of sorts, "Faces of War" on fanfic.net  
  
  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	27. Chapter 27: Retribution

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 27: Retribution  
November 22, 2003 - Saturday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


Two weeks after the incident on Windly Bluff news came to Bilbo that Ted Sandyman had been found in Bree. The Sheriffs were to bring him to the lockholes in the morning. He sat at his desk in the study, in shock as Fullmore Proudfoot, the North Farthing Sheriff told of his plans. "Meaning no more difficulties to you and young Mr. Baggins sir, but ye'll be needin' ta come and present testimony on the morrow." Bilbo's face drained of all color...."Fullmore, why can the lad not present written testimony?...You know that Frodo is, well he's rather frail right now." he added quietly. Fullmore looked awkwardly to his hands, he didn't want to bring more trouble to the elderly gentlehobbit, but knew that the charges would not hold unless the testimony was presented and witnessed by two hobbits....that was the law of the Shire. He gulped nervously as he looked to Bilbo's stricken face "I sure am sorry Sir, but I can't be holding Sandyman with no charge formally against 'im." Bilbo shook his head and stood up to pace across the room, stopping in front of the portait of Frodo he'd drawn and hung above the mantle.He paused to look at the portrait, a dreamy eyed Frodo, blue eyes cast upwards with a sad smile upon his thin lips, he wondered if he'd ever see that lad again. He turned and looked pleadingly to the Sheriff " Fullmore, Frodo has been badly injured...he's still quite ill and I fear that any confrontation will break what is left of his spirit." The Sheriff's eyes spoke of his pain, but his words were firm "there must be a charge, or he goes free...." Bilbo nodded with slow resignation as Fullmore added "Since we've no victim...since, well Miss Chrys can not speak on 'er own behalf...it falls ta Frodo ta choose the punishment ta fit the crime sir." Bilbo buried his face in his hands and as if speaking to himself said "will his pain never end?" The Sheriff looked with pity upon the suddenly old looking hobbit before him "I'll do me best Mr. Baggins ta keep it brief....will ye be bringing him then?". Slowly Bilbo looked up and nodded, feeling the weight of the world in each motion of his head.   
  
Bilbo, with a word of thanks showed the Sheriff to the door. He stood watching him at the doorway of Bag End a moment, then as he departed went back into the hall, the darkened shadows of the smial absorbing the last light of the day. He went to the back guest room, found a seat and waited for his friend to awaken. He looked at his grey face, listened to his raspy breathing and found himself thinking that Prody's soul would soon depart this earth. As he was lost in his thoughts he sighed, rather too loudly, waking the lightly sleeping healer. Bilbo told him gently of Fullmore Proudfoot's visit. The news of Ted's capture seemed to sadden, rather than anger the old hobbit and he shook his head "how can two 'o the best Hobbits in the Shire attract such tragic happenings Bilbo?" he asked sadly. Bilbo was afraid to try and answer that query, he reached down and squeezed Prody's wrinkled hand and just shook his head wordlessly. Prody sighed and closed his eyes a moment, his thoughts of pain readily showing upon his tense brow and thin lipped features. He opened his eyes and said "well, in Frodo's state, I'd best not be sending him without some help from a calming draught." Bilbo nodded and listened patiently as Prody described what to place in Frodo's morning tea.  
  
The next morning Bilbo woke Frodo with a breakfast tray and the news of Teds capture. Frodo refused the breakfast, which Bilbo had expected....but with a little help was able to sit up and drink the tea. Bilbo waited long moments for Frodo to say something, anything about the mornings news. "Well my lad, as painful as I know this will be....Fullmore tells me you've got to present testimony in front of two witnesses to charge and hold Sandyman....they can not hold him with out a formal charge I'm afraid" Bilbo said regretfully. Frodo leaned back into his pillows and looked out the window a few minutes as he gathered his thoughts. The day was bleak and promised a damp chill as he saw the clouds cover what little light the sun had cast. He looked to his Uncle "Oh Bilbo, what is the point? Ted's punishment will not bring Chrys back...I fear she is lost to me now" he whispered brokenly. "Now my lad, it'll not bring her back, nor do we yet know of her health, but this will keep the Shire safe from his despicable ways...it will keep Marigold safe" he said trying to interest Frodo in his statements. Frodo. who'd been looking away out the window....looked to Bilbo once more. He knew he owed Chrys and Marigold that, he'd been unable to protect Chrys, but he'd not let another harm happen to those he loved. He fought to see his way clear of the sadness and melancholy that covered his thoughts and agreed to go.  
  
Bilbo made sure that Frodo finished his tea, called for Sam to help Frodo dress and went to see Prody for a few last words of advice. Prody met him in the hallway and wordlessly went with Bilbo to the kitchen. He gave several pouches of herbs and a crock of tonic to Bilbo, advising him to keep Frodo calm and lightly sedated with the tea infusion, but to use the tonic if greater pain became evident. Then he went to check the sling and swath which cradled and protected Frodo's badly broken arm. He nodded to Sam and with a few painful gasps Frodo was helped down the hallway of Bag End and towards the waiting cart. "Now try ta get 'im ta eat Bilbo, he's far too thin and the herbs'll set better with food in his stomach." Bilbo nodded but knew that in Frodo's depressed state of mind, food was not a concern that the ill hobbit would take well to. "I'll do my best...now you rest and we should be back by nightfall. If something should happen and we are delayed, the Gaffer shall be here at luncheon, afternoon tea and dinner. I've asked him to stay the night if we are held up." Bilbo said as he clambered up to the seat of the cart.   
  
Sam had helped a tired and dizzy Frodo into the cart, settling him upon an array of blankets and quilts and tucking a warm cloak about him. Frodo did not speak but leaned his head back tiredly against the side of the cart. Sam, looking upon Frodo's worn features, could see how just the walk to the cart had tired his friend and he worried about how he'd fare on the trip. He'd packed a basket of snacks, hoping to tempt Frodo to eat, but he'd also brought his elvish lessons for he knew that he just might pull Frodo from his sadness with a distraction such as this.   
  
As they set off down Bagshot row, Frodo felt a wave of dizziness and he clenched his eyes shut hard to quell the quesy roll of his stomach. The pitch and sway of the cart did not allow him to rest and his dizziness did not abate until they left Hobbiton. Sam tried several times to get Frodo to eat, but his offers of all but the tea were cast aside. He did manage to rouse Frodo long enough to have him correct the syntax of the Elvish translation that Bilbo'd given him to do.  
Frodo could not help but smile inwardly when he thought of how proud Chrys would be of Sam's efforts to master the language of the fair folk. Finally, a break in the clouds and a stretch of smooth road allowed Frodo to slumber and the next thing he knew he was being shaken gently awake by Sam. "We're 'er Mr. Frodo, now easy does it sir...'ave this bit 'o tea to wake ya before we go in." Sam urged, his voice a soothing spell in Frodo's tired mind.  
  
Then, with Bilbo and Sam to steady him he got down from the cart and entered the lockhole to confront the hobbit who'd caused those he loved most such anguish. He felt so distant from his feelings, his mind could not see it's way clear to organize the details he knew he'd be called upon to state. He stumbled in his haze and was stopped from a fall by Bilbo "easy lad, here you go then, yes...right here will be good Sam, let's set right here Frodo lad." Frodo eased himself into the offered chair and watched with bleary eyes as Fullmore Proudfoot and a couple of sturdy Sheriff lads escorted a surly looking Ted Sandyman to a spot across the room.  
  
Frodo looked into the sneering face of the Miller's son and realized he'd been right on that day he'd first come to live with Bilbo, Ted had caused great evil. "If'n it ain't that Brandybuck brat and his cracked old Uncle." Ted snorted. Sam bristled, ready to jump to the defense of both of his masters of Bag End. Bilbo placed a restraining hand upon Sam's shoulder, sensing his mood "easy lad" he whispered.  
  
Ted, had only eyes for Frodo "where's yer healer now Frod...yer not looking too healthy" Ted laughed. Indeed Frodo had paled at the sight of the evil vision before him and had begun to tremble. Ted shook off the hands of the Sheriff's holding him, but made no move towards Frodo so they let him be. Ted stared into Frodo large blue eyes "she's a fine healer that lass 'o yers ....why a few weeks ago she nearly had an affliction 'o mine feeling really good" he leered suggestively. Bilbo stared in horror at Frodo as his trembling increased and his fists clenched in anger, he tried to steady him with a protective grasp of his frail shoulder but Frodo stood and shook off Bilbo's hand. Eyes blazing with anger he rasped "you shan't have her you animal...you shall never have her." Ted's eyes narrowed and a smile played across his face "neither will you...but I, I have the memory of her soft body pressed ta mine, the taste 'o her sweet tongue and 'er moans 'o pleasure ta fill my nights....what's she left to you?" he said as he smiled lewdly.   
  
With a cry Frodo leapt forward and with surprising strength threw his shoulder into Ted's stomach, knocking the two of them to the floor. As the Sheriffs and Bilbo tried to separate them Frodo reached for Teds throat with his good hand and squeezed, holding him tight as he hissed "I'll have her light, her love and her respect Ted...something you shall spend a lifetime searching for." With that, just as the Sheriff's were grasping hold of their prisoner, Ted let lose a kick to Frodo's injured arm that sent him tumbling with a cry of pain. As the Sheriffs tightened their hold upon Ted and dragged him from the room his voice could be heard screaming "ye ain't done with me Baggins...."  
  
Bilbo and Sam had run to Frodo's side to find him curled up in a ball, clutching his arm in agony, eyes bright with angry tears and heart filled with resolve. They helped him back to the chair, and tried to give him the tonic....but Frodo, knowing of Prody's tonics decided to stay alert and endure this one more pain so that he might ease the agony of his heart. Frodo gave his testimony to Fullmore Proudfoot in the presence of two witnesses and when the matter of sentencing came up at last Frodo was silent a moment. Sam looked to Bilbo, worried that the pain of the arm was not allowing him to answer. Bilbo motioned Sam to be patient, he knew his lad...he knew Frodo to be calmly deliberating a just punishment for Ted.   
  
When Frodo spoke, his voice was clear of the haze that had overwhelmed him for so long. His path was clear, in this matter a light had been shown to him and Bilbo listened to Frodo's chosen punishment in amazement. He asked that Ted be taken to Bree to serve out a sentence of confinement in the house of the head constable of the area, a Man. He should spend his years there as a servent in the man's house while in his spare time learning to read and write in Westron and Elvish. Finally, Frodo asked that when Ted had shown the humility needed to be a servent, he be taught a skill that would gentle his bullying nature and bring some comfort to those in pain, while providing Ted a sense of purpose. Sam was stunned by Frodo's suggestion that Ted train to become a healer. Fullmore Proudfoot listened in silence, but he nodded his agreement to all of Frodo's requests.   
  
As Frodo's voice trailed off, a rasping quality to his last words, he grew dizzy and nearly fell from his chair. Sam and Bilbo steadied him and helped him rise to his feet to make his way to the cart for the ride home. Bilbo once more tried to get Frodo to take the tonic, but Frodo flatly refused. "I do not want to sleep Bilbo, at least not sleep such as Prody's tonics offer." he groaned as Sam helped up into the back of the cart and settled him into his nest of blankets. Bilbo, leaning over the side of the cart, ran his hand through his nephews curls "my brave lad, I shall try to keep the cart steady...perhaps you shall find your own sleep." Frodo nodded "I have felt in a cloud for a long time Uncle, I need to feel, don't you see?....I have spent to long hiding from my feelings and now, well I believe that Ted has helped me see my own purpose more clearly. Please don't ask me to numb my feelings, even if it is to dull the pain." He grimaced as he shifted against the side of the cart "not all pain is bad Bilbo" he said, blue eyes wide with sudden aknowledgement as he whispered "Sometimes pain helps you to remember, and provides a focus for tasks not yet started." Bilbo stroked the pale cheek of his nephew, tears in his eyes he nodded and climbed to the seat to start the journey back to Bag End.  
  
Frodo closed his eyes wearily, his head making a steady bump, bump along the sideboard until Sam folded a blanket and placed it behind his head. Frodo smiled his thanks and then lifted his good arm to have Sam settle close to him. They rode in silence some minutes before Sam spoke "How could you do it Mr. Frodo?" Frodo turned to his friend with a questioning look "do what Sam?" Sam fidgited nervously then asked "How could ye ask that 'e be trained as a healer? After what he done ta Miss Chrys...how could ya?" Frodo smiled sadly "Chrys would have wanted it....you see, there is good in everyone Sam, there has to be, or well...the world would be just too ugly a place for gentle beauty like hers." He sighed and cast his mind back upon conversations and dreams he'd shared with his love and then squeezing Sam's shoulder said " If we don't look for the goodness Sam, the evil part in all of us would take hold...and I can't, nor would Chrys want, that to happen." Sam watched the pale and thin features of Frodo in the dying light of the day. He saw in that moment, in the light of his shappire eyes, the pain of his choices. He saw the future in that moment and a chill left him shaking as he knew in his heart that not all of Frodo's choices would be kind to him. He trembled from this revelation and Frodo, noticing the shudder of Sam's sturdy shoulders, hugged him closer. "Here Sam, stay close lad, I shall do my best to see you home safe tonight." As the cart jostled it's passengers, lulling them slowly to sleep, Sam's last view was of Frodo's clear blue eyes. He was looking to the stars, stars whose radiance cast a glow upon his fine features and left sam thinking 'only an elf could share such a light with the stars.'  
  
  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	28. Chapter 28: Passages

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 28: Passages  
November 24, 2003 - Monday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


They were met by the Gaffer as they approached Bag End in the early evening hours. His wrinkled face and bright eyes grave with worry "It's glad I am ta see ye Mr. Bilbo" Gaffer said as he helped Sam down from the back of the cart, " 'tis  
Prody Sir, he's taken a turn." Bilbo jumped down from the the seat and came to the back of the cart to help the Gaffer as he guided Frodo gently from the edge of the wagon. "Take the pony Ham" Bilbo said as he tucked his arm about Frodo's waist to help him up the path to the door.  
  
"I'll see to the pony Da, you go and help Mr. Bilbo." Sam said as he took the reins from the Gaffer and tilted his head towards the stumbling figures of Bilbo and Frodo. The Gaffer nodded " 'tis best Samwise, I'm thinking Mr. Bilbo'll be needing me help, thanks lad" he said clapping his youngest upon the back before setting off for the smial. He hurried to open the door for a struggling Bilbo and readied the sofa in the front parlor for the exhausted and ailing hobbit. Bilbo settled Frodo to the cushions and looked worriedly from his nephew to the hall leading back to the guest rooms. "I'll be fine Uncle, please go to him...you're all he has now...I'll have Sam go to the village for Zinnia Pettigrew to help tending Prody, now please go" Frodo begged, eyes bright with unshed tears. Bilbo nodded and with a last pat of Frodo's dark curls was down the hallway in a moment and knocking carefully upon the guest room door.  
  
A weak voice called "come in". Bilbo opened the door and felt a chill run down his spine as he stared through the dimly lit room to his friend. Prody's face was pale, his lips tinged with blue, dull and sunken eyes staring at him, Bilbo knew he would say 'farewell' to his friend this night. He approached the bed and found a cold, frail hand reach to his. He carefully folded his warm wrinkled hand around it "can I bring you anything my friend?" he asked sadly. Prody slowly shook his head "all I await is news of Gandalf, if ye can't tell me of the wizard then there's not a whit ye can do" he replied hoarsely. Bilbo nodded slowly and looking towards the door said "Frodo's sent Sam for Zinnia Pettigrew, if she can do anything to ease you she will." Bilbo said. Prody looked tiredly at his long time friend "I'll be needing no more tending Bilbo, ye'll be needin' her yet ta help with your lad...so 'tis good ye've sent fer her." He paused and drew in a shuddering breath before continuing "I'll have me ease soon enough...now tell me of today, how did matters go?" He asked rather irritably. Bilbo recounted the days' events, leaving out Ted's comments about Chrys and describing Frodo's handling of the the testimony and sentencing with great detail.   
  
The dying healer was quiet and lay with eyes closed as Bilbo finished his tale, so quiet that for a moment Bilbo feared the mantle of death had come to cover his friend. Prody opened his eyes again "we've got two special ones Bilbo Baggins, I only wish they'd a had more time together....aye, they'd be the making of the Shire they would" he said wistfully. He turned his head slightly to look Bilbo fully in the eye "I feel in me heart she's gone from me Bilbo....take care of your lad, I'd a loved him as my own given a chance" the healer whispered as he tried to keep his voice steady. Bilbo could only nod, his full heart and aching throat not allowing him to keep his voice steady enough to speak. He gently held Prody's hand. As the silence in the room grew Bilbo could almost feel the presence of death as it waited to take his dear friend. As the moments slowly lengthened, Bilbo began to feel a slowing of the pulse beneath his fingers.  
  
A faint noise behind him startled Bilbo and as he turned, in the shadows he saw Gandalf. The wizard, weary from days of travel, walked to Bilbo's side and placed a comforting hand upon the Hobbit's shoulder. "It is nearly time" he said sadly and he moved to the other side of the bed, placing a hand on Prody's head and one on the healer's heart said "find your peace my friend." Prody's eyes opened for one last instant, he saw the wizard shake his head slightly as he mouthed "farewell". Prody with a sorrowful look in reply filled his lungs one last time and was still.  
  
Bilbo sat a moment, Prody's faint warmth gradually fading as he squeezed the hand one last time and kissed the pale forehead "farewell my friend" he said softly. "He has found his peace Bilbo" the wizard said quietly, "now we must talk." Bilbo gestured for the Wizard to follow him, he could not bear to hear of Gandalf's news in a room so recently filled with sadness, and he guided the old looking wizard to the garden.   
  
Under the light of the fading moon Gandalf told of his journey, of Elrond's hopes and of the strength of Chrysanthamum. As the cover of darkness began to fade Gandalf told of the undying strength of the hobbit lasses love, of the burden that two hobbits shared and the eternal hope of spirits entwined. The softness of day was freshly upon them as Gandalf finished his sad tale, and a tearful Bilbo said " I want to be the one to tell him Gandalf". "he is not yet ready for the full tale my friend, he will only understand that she is gone from him" The wizard frowned and said sadly "perhaps it would be best if I told him."  
  
"Told me what Gandalf" a shaken and ghostly pale Frodo said from behind them "tell me that she's gone? That my heart told me long ago" he said, the pain raw in his words "or tell me that she is but the latest sacrifice I shall make to prove myself worthy....is that what you must tell me?" He asked with growing anger " You needn't trouble yourself my 'guide' " he sneered "for I shall make it my life's work to find my own way...until my path leads me once more to hers" his voice waivered in his sadness and he swayed in his body's response to his despair, until once more his anger buoyed him, strengthened him " I shall find this path with only my heart and the memory of her love to guide me." The harsh coldness and raw hatred of Frodo's tone stung Bilbo and he felt tears come once more to his eyes as he reached to try and comfort this hardened visage before him..."Frodo, my lad...." he said as he slowly rose from the garden bench.  
  
Frodo stepped back and clenched his fists "do not comfort me Uncle" he hissed "and shed no tears for Prody...he at least has left this world, while I am left once more by those I love." Frodo closed his eyes, lines of unending pain and unyeilding sadness etched deeply into a face resigned to forever carry its heart's guilty burden. Bilbo found himself frozen, unable to move, as if rooted to the gound beneath his feet as he watched the frail and forlorn hobbit turn and walk away.   
  
The image of the pale and broken lad squaring his shoulders and hardening his countenance in the midst of his torment brought both sorrow and pride to the aged wizard. He knew that this was indeed the last test of the Valar. He knew they watched, through him, to see if this ultimate loss would crush the spirit of the the hobbit, or strengthen his resolve. Gandalf looked to the shaken elderly hobbit at his side, watched him as the tears fell seemingly without end and he knew that the sensitive nature of most hobbits would not last this test. He realized that in the pain of Frodo's childhood a will and a spirit had been forged, the likes of which would not be seen again in Middle Earth. As Frodo's forlorn and angry figure retreated from view, he knew that this too would be a test that the young hobbit would pass. He shook his head, for he also knew that a part of the spirit that was Frodo, the portion of his soul that enabled him to love with his entirety, was forever lost.  
  
"I should go after him" Bilbo sniffed, his words breaking the Wizard's thoughts. "He's not well yet and I'm afraid for my lad Gandalf." Bilbo whispered brokenly. Gandalf nodded but placed a restraining hand upon the hobbit's shoulder. "Let him go Bilbo, let him go to find his own way through this my friend....he needs time to reconcile himself to this latest loss."   
  
Bilbo nodded sadly and then stared suspiciously at the wizard. "You knew of this pain before any of us, before Frodo didn't you?" Gandalf weighed in his mind how much to share with his old friend, he was silent a moment and finally nodded slowly. Bilbo frowned "what else did you know of? Have you been an instrument of all the pain the lad has experienced? What is to be served by such torment Gandalf? I'll have some answers or I will remove Frodo from the Shire and request that you cease to be near him.." Bilbo finished with growing anger reflected in his voice. "I'll not stand by to see him slowly crushed by his sadness to serve the purpose of any being Gandalf....be they of this world or any other." Gandalf smiled at the older Hobbit's spirit and display of love and loyality. "This is the last trial the lad shall endure Bilbo, of his future I can not say....but his recovery from this will be the making of the lad." Gandalf whispered after a moment "you must know dear friend, that I would not willingly bring young Frodo pain, for in the ways that I am able, I too love the lad." Bilbo's anger left him and he seemed suddenly tired and old. "I know Gandalf, I know....we all love him" he said his heart stretched beyond endurance, he sat heavily down upon the garden bench once more. "If only I could bear some of the pain, take a bit of his sadness from him...it isn't natural for a hobbit to carry such burdens. "No" said Gandalf looking to the distant field where he'd last seen Frodo "but as I have said, this lad is no ordinary hobbit. He will find his way Bilbo, now he needs time and our trust...he will find his way in time."  
  
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	29. Chapter 29: The Pilgrimfinal chapter

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 29: The Pilgrim  
November 25, 2003 - Tuesday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


As the morning became midday, and afternoon moved towards evening, there was no sign of Frodo. Bilbo was worried and with Gandalfs grudging approval sent Sam to look for him. "Now Sam, our lads been through the depths of sadness, we can't yet know what this will mean to him...." he paused and took Sam's hand in his "all we can do is be there when he seeks us out, for I know my boy....he'll dwell in the world of hisown thoughts and pain until he finds a way to make sense of things." He looked deep into the gold flecked hazel of Sam's eyes and sighed heavily "he'll be wanting our understanding, but not our hovering....best we just watch over him my boy until there is a sign from Frodo as to how we can help." Sam could only nod, so thick was the lump in his throat and the weight in his heart.  
  
Bilbo watched Sam trudge off across the party field, looking as if the wieght of the world were upon his sturdy shoulders, then returned to the smial to make preparations for Prody's burial and Chrysanthamum's memorial service.   
  
Sam knew at once where to go, his leaden feet followed the ache in his heart and he soon found himself on the hill that rose behind the old willow. The gently flowing Bywater was teasingly caressed by the gradually falling leaves of the graceful tree. Sam laid himself down upon the hill, and looked for the hobbit he loved and knew so well. As a shift of the wind ruffled Sam's curls, he noticed a parting in the shadowy curtain of the slowly falling leaves, and he looked to see the still form of Frodo huddled against the trunk of the tree. A sob caught in his throat as he thought of the happiness and love that had sprung from hours spent beneath the protective branches of the willow. He stood quietly and made his way but a little closer, not wanting to intrude upon his friend's pain, but needing to see that his ailing body would last this newest assault. He stopped in the shelter of a small knoll a hundred feet from the tree, every fiber of his being longing to go and throw his arms about the forlorn fiqure of his friend to wrap him in what comfort he could give, but he had promised.....  
  
For long moments he just watched as Frodo sat, not moving, not crying, just taking in the gentle beauty of the river. Sam felt a hole open in his heart as he watched Frodo's pale, thin face and luminous eyes stare with quiet self recriminating sadness at the the slow moving water. He didn't know if he'd ever find the words his friend and future master needed to hear, 'where will 'e find 'is comfort now?' he couldn't help but wonder. He wiped a tear from his cheek, he wasn't sure if there were words to ease a pain so deep. He turned, with a sad slump to his stocky frame, and headed back to Bag End.  
  
Frodo stayed his post by the river, not moving, not crying, just staring into the depths of the quietly flowing bywater for nearly two days. Gandalf imposed strict orders that he was not to be disturbed. Bilbo fretted over his nephews self imposed exile, worried that he'd be too cold at night, be hungry or become ill. Gandalf reassured him "he'll return when the time is right Bilbo, all we can do is wait." While all obeyed the Wizards dictates, Bilbo set a watch upon the tree so that if help were needed, it could be there quickly. Sam, the Gaffer, Halfred, Marigold and even Gandalf took turns watching over the grieving hobbit.  
  
On the second day, as the Wizard watched form the shadow of the nearby knoll, he saw Frodo finally succumb to his sadness and fatique, falling and lying moitionless in the shade of the willow's branches. He approached him quietly, not wanting to awaken him should he be only sleeping. He knealt by Frodo's side and wiped a dark curl from his face as he reached to his neck to find his pulse. The pale hobbit was clammy and pale, his body trembling with the effects of low fever. Gandalf moved his hand to wipe the pale brow of his stricken friend only to find his hand held fast in the tremoring grip of another. He stared down to see haunted blue eyes staring beseechingly at him "I am sorry Gandalf" he whispered brokenly " Chrys tried to tell me..." he coughed weakly and the wizard gathered him into the warmth of his arms as he sat beneath the willow and waited for Frodo to continue. "She told me that sometimes things happen merely because it is their time to happen...".   
  
The exhausted hobbit looked to the wizard with such sadness that Gandalf dreaded his next words " I only hope she's right....I should never forgive myself if her death was by my hand." He coughed again and reached a shaking slender hand to grasp the wizard's robe, his eyes boring a hole in Gandalf's eyes asked, "was this chance or design Gandalf....please tell me" he pleaded his heart, already broken, ready to stop beating in it's despair. Gandalf carefully stood up and bundled Frodo carefully in his arms as he began his walk back to Bag End. He sensed Frodo's eyes upon him and struggled to find an answer. He stopped and looked down to reply to Frodo's heartfelt query "it is not for me to truly know such things Frodo...he whispered as he observed the frail hobbit give in to his sadness and exhaustion and fall asleep.  
  
Gandalf and Bilbo cared for Frodo through the night. Zinnia Pettigrew was called upon to stem the tide of his fever and to mix a potent sleeping draught that kept him bedridden for another day.  
  
The morning of Prody's funeral and Chrysanthamum's memorial service dawned clear and chilly. Frodo insisted he would attend, sick or not and so bundled in warm wollens and an extra cloak he gathered with a mourning community of Hobbits in the resting yard of Hobbiton. As Prody was laid to rest, Bilbo spoke words of devoted service, loyalty and uncommon friendship as he described his memories of the healer. Others in the community, as was the custom, stepped forward to offer up their memories. Frodo listened stone faced, with Sam steadfastly by his side, as hobbits from all about the Shire stood to offer their love and thanks to the healer who'd served the folks of the four Farthings for so many years.   
  
Then, it was Frodo's turn to offer the hobbit community words of comfort and loving testimony for his beloved Chrys.  
The assembled crowd waited as Frodo stepped forward, but stood silent. He looked about him, seeing the stark angular and cold space around him knew he could not say his 'good byes' in such a place. Turning to Sam and Bilbo he said quietly "Chrys would find no rest here" and he walked from the resting grounds to the path that led to the river.   
  
Bilbo looked to Gandalf for support and the wizard, raising his eyebrow gestured that they should follow. The gathered Hobbits; an assortment of Gamgees, Bracegirdles, Proudfeet, Pettigrews, Bolgers, Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks followed. The crowd moved silently, stopping every once in a while as Frodo would stop, and with his good arm, gather late blooming daisys marigolds, mums and wildflowers from fields and gardens along the way. Sam seemed to sense his friend's purpose and soon added coneflowers, goldenrod and black eyed susans to Frodo's bundle of flowers, a sad but compassionate smile upon his face. In moments Frodo had covered the distance to his destination, and in the process had, through his simple hobbit gesture of finding comfort through nature, won over the hearts of many who'd been ready to ridicule his chosen memorial site.  
  
As all approached the willow tree and watched, Frodo turned his back on the river, and faced his community. Closing his eyes a moment he stood motionless before them. The late afternoon sun glittered upon the windborne ripples of the river, casting a dancing light that made it appear as if the pale hobbit were bathed in a magic spell. As he opened his eyes, the light seemed to eminate from a place deep within the delicate and fine featured hobbit, setting his eyes to a blazing blue that outmatched the cloudless sky in their intensity.   
  
All were spellbound by the vision of a simple earthbound hobbit encased in the glory of the heavens. Frodo began, at long last, to speak. He spoke of a love born from the early healing warmth of spring. He reveled in the glorious fulfillment of Summer's promised ecstasy and of long awaited joy. He told of Autumns fearful harvest and the emptiness of broken dreams. Hobbits who'd never read a story nor heard songs outside of family tales and barn dance merriment, were entranced by the beauty of his words. In later years many spoke of the elvish magic that flowed in the melody of Frodo's heartfelt words. "Chrys was my light, my hope in times of fear and my greatest moment in time" he said as his eyes swept the crowd, stopping on the stricken face of his Uncle "I shall never love another."   
  
He closed his eyes again and lifting his face to the warmth of the sun, as a flower seeking sustenance, looked up to the heavens. He raised his outstretched hand in a gesture of wonder and joy " she was to me a reminder of the most important gift we all pocess....the ability to give and in turn, receive love...love that is open, that accepts the best and the worst in each other without judgement." He lowered his hands and his eyes to stare once more upon his community "Do not squander this gift fellow hobbits, it will someday set us apart from all others in Middle Earth." He gestured to the bundle of flowers at his feet "join with me as I pay tribute to the quiet beauty that Chrys showed me we all have within us, as I celebrate not how she left us, but what her time has left to us." Frodo pulled from his cloak one perfect bloom, a chrysanthamum, which he gently kissed...held a moment in his hand and then tossed to the waiting current of the river. He stepped back into the shadow of the tree as old gaffers, hopeful young lasses, sturdy lads, stalwart patriarches and loving mams with apple cheeked hobbit children floated flowers and farewells upon the gently beauty of the river. Then Frodo walked away.  
  
Sam watched as the months, seasons and years passed Frodo by. It was noted by many how Frodo, his gentle friend and mysterious master took to wandering the Shire more, interacting with all hobbit folk in a polite, kindly yet detached manner. Frodo devoted himself to his mastery of Elvish lore, his knowledge of the geography of far away places and his deep and loyal love of those most dear to him. He seemed only to share his genuine joys, sorrows and dreams with Bilbo and Sam, and later with his spirited cousins Merry and Pippin. Frodo's love for Chrys, which had been the balm for his deeply hidden fears, which had unlocked his insecure heart and brought him such peace, was in the end the wall that separated him from all others. For a while all who had seen his love that day by the river, admired his fervor and envied him his devotion even as they feared his intensity but they begrudged him the solitude his healing heart required.  
  
Sam thought it 'right unfair' that Frodo's most ordinary hobbit emotions could cause such fear and gossip amoung the folk of the Shire. But then, he'd always known, his Mr. Frodo was no ordinary hobbit. He'd heard Miss Chrys, in one 'o her songs, call his Mr. Frodo a "Pilgrim"...someday he would ask just what that was, he was sure his Mr. Frodo would know....but until he knew for sure, he knew for certain that a "pilgrim" was what Frodo would always be....  
  
"Pilgrim, how you journey  
on the road you chose  
to find out where the winds die  
and where the stories go.  
All days come from one day  
that much you must know,  
you cannot change what's over  
but only where you go."  
  
Song: "Pilgrim" by Enya  
a day without rain CD  
Thanks to all who've read and offered their thoughts about my trip into the life of one Frodo Baggins...with each story I write...I think of the words "even the smallest person can change the future"....and while my stories won't change the future....I hope the strength you draw from our hobbits will help you see how 'big' we can all be...  
  
I have another story, "The Faces of War" which is about Frodo, Sam etc. after the war....and how Frodo finds his own dwindling hopes restored by "small persons"....it is published on FanFic.net....enjoy!   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



	30. Chapter 30:

Authors note about Gift of the Valar:

  


I extend my apologies, my lack of technical ability has caused me to inadvertantly publish chapter 29 ( The Pilgrim final chapter) incorrectly and I can not seem to remove it. I have re-published it in it's correct form as just "the pilgrim".

  


I hope you'll enjoy the conclusion....


	31. Gift of the Valar ch 29

News  
Gallery  
Reading Room  
Marketplace  
Messageboard  
Quotes  
Links

  
  
**Sections:** A Tolkien Virgin  
  
Coralie's Corner  
  
Critical Viewpoints  
  
Essays  
  
Humour  
  
Papers and Research  
  
Poetry  
  
Reviews  
  
Stories   
  
  
  
Gift of the Valar -- Chapter 29: The Pilgrim  
November 25, 2003 - Tuesday  
The Reading Room : Stories :   
  


As the morning became midday, and afternoon moved towards evening, there was no sign of Frodo. Bilbo was worried and with Gandalfs grudging approval sent Sam to look for him. "Now Sam, our lads been through the depths of sadness, we can't yet know what this will mean to him...." he paused and took Sam's hand in his "all we can do is be there when he seeks us out, for I know my boy....he'll dwell in the world of hisown thoughts and pain until he finds a way to make sense of things." He looked deep into the gold flecked hazel of Sam's eyes and sighed heavily "he'll be wanting our understanding, but not our hovering....best we just watch over him my boy until there is a sign from Frodo as to how we can help." Sam could only nod, so thick was the lump in his throat and the weight in his heart.  
  
Bilbo watched Sam trudge off across the party field, looking as if the wieght of the world were upon his sturdy shoulders, then returned to the smial to make preparations for Prody's burial and Chrysanthamum's memorial service.   
  
Sam knew at once where to go, his leaden feet followed the ache in his heart and he soon found himself on the hill that rose behind the old willow. The gently flowing Bywater was teasingly caressed by the gradually falling leaves of the graceful tree. Sam laid himself down upon the hill, and looked for the hobbit he loved and knew so well. As a shift of the wind ruffled Sam's curls, he noticed a parting in the shadowy curtain of the slowly falling leaves, and he looked to see the still form of Frodo huddled against the trunk of the tree. A sob caught in his throat as he thought of the happiness and love that had sprung from hours spent beneath the protective branches of the willow. He stood quietly and made his way but a little closer, not wanting to intrude upon his friend's pain, but needing to see that his ailing body would last this newest assault. He stopped in the shelter of a small knoll a hundred feet from the tree, every fiber of his being longing to go and throw his arms about the forlorn fiqure of his friend to wrap him in what comfort he could give, but he had promised.....  
  
For long moments he just watched as Frodo sat, not moving, not crying, just taking in the gentle beauty of the river. Sam felt a hole open in his heart as he watched Frodo's pale, thin face and luminous eyes stare with quiet self recriminating sadness at the the slow moving water. He didn't know if he'd ever find the words his friend and future master needed to hear, 'where will 'e find 'is comfort now?' he couldn't help but wonder. He wiped a tear from his cheek, he wasn't sure if there were words to ease a pain so deep. He turned, with a sad slump to his stocky frame, and headed back to Bag End.  
  
Frodo stayed his post by the river, not moving, not crying, just staring into the depths of the quietly flowing bywater for nearly two days. Gandalf imposed strict orders that he was not to be disturbed. Bilbo fretted over his nephews self imposed exile, worried that he'd be too cold at night, be hungry or become ill. Gandalf reassured him "he'll return when the time is right Bilbo, all we can do is wait." While all obeyed the Wizards dictates, Bilbo set a watch upon the tree so that if help were needed, it could be there quickly. Sam, the Gaffer, Halfred, Marigold and even Gandalf took turns watching over the grieving hobbit.  
  
On the second day, as the Wizard watched form the shadow of the nearby knoll, he saw Frodo finally succumb to his sadness and fatique, falling and lying moitionless in the shade of the willow's branches. He approached him quietly, not wanting to awaken him should he be only sleeping. He knealt by Frodo's side and wiped a dark curl from his face as he reached to his neck to find his pulse. The pale hobbit was clammy and pale, his body trembling with the effects of low fever. Gandalf moved his hand to wipe the pale brow of his stricken friend only to find his hand held fast in the tremoring grip of another. He stared down to see haunted blue eyes staring beseechingly at him "I am sorry Gandalf" he whispered brokenly " Chrys tried to tell me..." he coughed weakly and the wizard gathered him into the warmth of his arms as he sat beneath the willow and waited for Frodo to continue. "She told me that sometimes things happen merely because it is their time to happen...".   
  
The exhausted hobbit looked to the wizard with such sadness that Gandalf dreaded his next words " I only hope she's right....I should never forgive myself if her death was by my hand." He coughed again and reached a shaking slender hand to grasp the wizard's robe, his eyes boring a hole in Gandalf's eyes asked, "was this chance or design Gandalf....please tell me" he pleaded his heart, already broken, ready to stop beating in it's despair. Gandalf carefully stood up and bundled Frodo carefully in his arms as he began his walk back to Bag End. He sensed Frodo's eyes upon him and struggled to find an answer. He stopped and looked down to reply to Frodo's heartfelt query "it is not for me to truly know such things Frodo...he whispered as he observed the frail hobbit give in to his sadness and exhaustion and fall asleep.  
  
Gandalf and Bilbo cared for Frodo through the night. Zinnia Pettigrew was called upon to stem the tide of his fever and to mix a potent sleeping draught that kept him bedridden for another day.  
  
The morning of Prody's funeral and Chrysanthamum's memorial service dawned clear and chilly. Frodo insisted he would attend, sick or not and so bundled in warm wollens and an extra cloak he gathered with a mourning community of Hobbits in the resting yard of Hobbiton. As Prody was laid to rest, Bilbo spoke words of devoted service, loyalty and uncommon friendship as he described his memories of the healer. Others in the community, as was the custom, stepped forward to offer up their memories. Frodo listened stone faced, with Sam steadfastly by his side, as hobbits from all about the Shire stood to offer their love and thanks to the healer who'd served the folks of the four Farthings for so many years.   
  
Then, it was Frodo's turn to offer the hobbit community words of comfort and loving testimony for his beloved Chrys.  
The assembled crowd waited as Frodo stepped forward, but stood silent. He looked about him, seeing the stark angular and cold space around him knew he could not say his 'good byes' in such a place. Turning to Sam and Bilbo he said quietly "Chrys would find no rest here" and he walked from the resting grounds to the path that led to the river.   
  
Bilbo looked to Gandalf for support and the wizard, raising his eyebrow gestured that they should follow. The gathered Hobbits; an assortment of Gamgees, Bracegirdles, Proudfeet, Pettigrews, Bolgers, Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks followed. The crowd moved silently, stopping every once in a while as Frodo would stop, and with his good arm, gather late blooming daisys marigolds, mums and wildflowers from fields and gardens along the way. Sam seemed to sense his friend's purpose and soon added coneflowers, goldenrod and black eyed susans to Frodo's bundle of flowers, a sad but compassionate smile upon his face. In moments Frodo had covered the distance to his destination, and in the process had, through his simple hobbit gesture of finding comfort through nature, won over the hearts of many who'd been ready to ridicule his chosen memorial site.  
  
As all approached the willow tree and watched, Frodo turned his back on the river, and faced his community. Closing his eyes a moment he stood motionless before them. The late afternoon sun glittered upon the windborne ripples of the river, casting a dancing light that made it appear as if the pale hobbit were bathed in a magic spell. As he opened his eyes, the light seemed to eminate from a place deep within the delicate and fine featured hobbit, setting his eyes to a blazing blue that outmatched the cloudless sky in their intensity.   
  
All were spellbound by the vision of a simple earthbound hobbit encased in the glory of the heavens. Frodo began, at long last, to speak. He spoke of a love born from the early healing warmth of spring. He reveled in the glorious fulfillment of Summer's promised ecstasy and of long awaited joy. He told of Autumns fearful harvest and the emptiness of broken dreams. Hobbits who'd never read a story nor heard songs outside of family tales and barn dance merriment, were entranced by the beauty of his words. In later years many spoke of the elvish magic that flowed in the melody of Frodo's heartfelt words. "Chrys was my light, my hope in times of fear and my greatest moment in time" he said as his eyes swept the crowd, stopping on the stricken face of his Uncle "I shall never love another."   
  
He closed his eyes again and lifting his face to the warmth of the sun, as a flower seeking sustenance, looked up to the heavens. He raised his outstretched hand in a gesture of wonder and joy " she was to me a reminder of the most important gift we all pocess....the ability to give and in turn, receive love...love that is open, that accepts the best and the worst in each other without judgement." He lowered his hands and his eyes to stare once more upon his community "Do not squander this gift fellow hobbits, it will someday set us apart from all others in Middle Earth." He gestured to the bundle of flowers at his feet "join with me as I pay tribute to the quiet beauty that Chrys showed me we all have within us, as I celebrate not how she left us, but what her time has left to us." Frodo pulled from his cloak one perfect bloom, a chrysanthamum, which he gently kissed...held a moment in his hand and then tossed to the waiting current of the river. He stepped back into the shadow of the tree as old gaffers, hopeful young lasses, sturdy lads, stalwart patriarches and loving mams with apple cheeked hobbit children floated flowers and farewells upon the gently beauty of the river. Then Frodo walked away.  
  
Sam watched as the months, seasons and years passed Frodo by. It was noted by many how Frodo, his gentle friend and mysterious master took to wandering the Shire more, interacting with all hobbit folk in a polite, kindly yet detached manner. Frodo devoted himself to his mastery of Elvish lore, his knowledge of the geography of far away places and his deep and loyal love of those most dear to him. He seemed only to share his genuine joys, sorrows and dreams with Bilbo and Sam, and later with his spirited cousins Merry and Pippin. Frodo's love for Chrys, which had been the balm for his deeply hidden fears, which had unlocked his insecure heart and brought him such peace, was in the end the wall that separated him from all others. For a while all who had seen his love that day by the river, admired his fervor and envied him his devotion even as they feared his intensity but they begrudged him the solitude his healing heart required.  
  
Sam thought it 'right unfair' that Frodo's most ordinary hobbit emotions could cause such fear and gossip amoung the folk of the Shire. But then, he'd always known, his Mr. Frodo was no ordinary hobbit. He'd heard Miss Chrys, in one 'o her songs, call his Mr. Frodo a "Pilgrim"...someday he would ask just what that was, he was sure his Mr. Frodo would know....but until he knew for sure, he knew for certain that a "pilgrim" was what Frodo would always be....  
  
"Pilgrim, how you journey  
on the road you chose  
to find out where the winds die  
and where the stories go.  
All days come from one day  
that much you must know,  
you cannot change what's over  
but only where you go."  
  
Song: "Pilgrim" by Enya  
a day without rain CD  
Thanks to all who've read and offered their thoughts about my trip into the life of one Frodo Baggins...with each story I write...I think of the words "even the smallest person can change the future"....and while my stories won't change the future....I hope the strength you draw from our hobbits will help you see how 'big' we can all be...  
  
I have another story, "The Faces of War" which is about Frodo, Sam etc. after the war....and how Frodo finds his own dwindling hopes restored by "small persons"....it is published on FanFic.net....enjoy!   
  
Reported By: heartofahobbit  
  
Previous Article   
  
Add to My Favorites[**?**]   
  
Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!** No Comments - Submit one now! View all Comments and Ratings**Add Your Comment and Rating!**   
  
COPYRIGHT 1999-2003 - Tolkien Online - The One Ring  
Reproduction of material from any Tolkien Online - The One Ring pages without written permission is strictly prohibited. The views represented on Tolkien Online - The One Ring are those of the Author(s) alone and do not necessarily reflect those of this publication. Certain materials relating to the media covered within this online publication may be the copyright property of their respective studios / production companies / publishing companies.  
Certain design elements of this webpage are copyright John Howe and used with permission. The orignal artwork can be found here.   
  



End file.
